The Saiyan Princess
by C-nicole
Summary: **My first Fan fic! I'm not the best at summaries but i'll try my best! Rima is Vageta's younger sister who is ordered by freeza to find Raditz and kill him, however by the time she reaches Earth Raditz is already dead and The Saiyan Saga is over. This story follows the DBZ plot. OCxOC and a little VagetaxBulma romance
1. Intro

"You called for me Lord Freeza?" she asked.

"Yes woman! You are to find Raditz and kill him!"  
"Forgive me sire but for what reason?"  
"Are you arguing with me princess?"  
"No my lord, but I was just wondering what other information there is. At this point, I have not received enough data to pursue him and track him down effectively." She said eloquently.  
"Of course princess, I would expect nothing but thoroughness from you. You will find the information in your space pod, you have 7 months to complete you mission and return here! Understood?"  
"Yes sire!" she spoke and ran toward her pod.  
The princess had no choice, she could either deify Freeza and die a painful death, or obey and kill your own subjects. She tried to think of what older brother would say but she couldn't come up with anything.  
There was no point in running away, he would track her down and kill her, or maybe not…  
She made her way down the corridor to the launching pads, once she got there she was greeted by more of Freeza's men.  
"I-I uh hmm." He panted.  
"Spit it out you fool!" she snapped.  
"Princess! We have prepared your space pod, everything has been programed so you need not worry." Said one of the men.  
"Good, now move out of the way I have business to attend to!"  
"M-Ma'am!" they just stood there not moving.  
"What is it you mindless bastards?" she commanded.  
"My lady, we have been instructed to wait for Freeza so he can see you off." he stammered.  
She rolled her eyes. Does he really think I'm that stupid to run off?  
"Freeza-sama!" the men bowed.  
"You didn't say you were meeting me here." She said trying to keep herself calm.  
"Its quiet simple actually, I figured if you were found by him near death he would think that you are in danger!"  
"Near d-death-" before she could comprehend Freeza's words she was shot down by him.  
The damage was substantial.  
"Zarbon!" Freeza yelled.  
"Y-yes milord!" Zarbon stammered still caught off guard by Freeza's sudden actions.  
"Put the princess in the space pod and send her to the planet Raditz was last seen at!"  
"Yes sir." Zarbon picked her up off the ground and put her bloodied body in the spherical space craft.  
Freeza pushed the button closing the hatch. Then he pushed another button and the space pod flew off into never ending darkness.

...


	2. Earth?

As the journey across the galaxy progressed, so did her pain. The blood loss was tremendous. Freeza was a dead man.  
She couldn't believe that she got herself into this kind of situation.  
Freeza nearly killed her, and for the sake of tracking down Raditz?  
She had to come up with a plan to slip from Freeza's grasp forever!  
"T-that's it! T-that's the only wa-"  
"prepare for landing" the machine spoke.  
As the space craft entered the atmosphere it began to pick up speed and heat.  
The alien space pod crashed into a rural area.  
**scene change**  
"W-what?!"  
"what is it Dad?"  
"Another Saiyan? But how?"  
Krillin was cought off guard.  
"A-another Saiyan? Are you sure about this Goku?"  
"Positive!"  
Krillin was fully healed and ready for action her opened up the hospital window.  
"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Gohan cried following him to the door.  
"No way!" Chi Chi stomped up to Gohan!  
"But Mom?" he started to complain.  
"No buts young man! your not going anywhere! you've been gone for over a year you must be out of your mind if you think I'm gonna let you go! Do you have any idea how much homework you have missed?"  
"Mom we can talk about this later. Come on Krillin!" Gohan and Krillin flew off to where the energy signal came from.  
They came to a halt and saw a large crater at least one mile from the look out.  
Krillin landed and approached the pod.  
No signs of movement were coming from it. He decided to pull the door off.  
He tore the door off and blood pooled from out of the cockpit. Krillin got a closer look and saw that it was a young girl, no younger than 15.  
She groaned and squinted her eyes. She hadn't seen sunlight in three months.  
"Are you the Saiyan?" Krillin asked trying to be hard.  
The girl began to open her mouth to speak but before she could say anything she coughed up more blood, then she said, "Wh-whose a-as-ask-asking?" she said trying to get the words out.  
"s-so I take it you are," Krillin raised his hand preparing to kill her, "You have no business here!"  
"Y-you misunderstand, I merely came to earth trying to find Raditz, I have orders to k-kill him… w-where c-can I find him?" she asked before she fainted.  
"Krillin we can't kill her, she's injured! We can take her back to the look out!" Gohan pleaded.  
"We can't take that chance!" he positioned again to fire.  
"No! she doesn't even know he's dead!" Gohan said lifting the girl, "That's the look out right?"  
nodded, "I'm not sure about this Gohan."  
"I am!"  
They took off heading toward kami's look out. He sensed Korin up ahead.  
Once they reached Korin's Tower Korin was there to great them.  
"Krillin, what a nice supprise, What brings you here today?" Korin said smiling.  
"Who's that?" Yajerobi asked eyeing the young girl.  
"I don't know, she came out of that space pod." Gohan said.  
"S-she has a t-tail! Th-th-that means she's a SAIYAN!" Yajerobi yelled.  
"Yeah, why the hell do you think we brought her here?!" Krillin yelled back.  
"Relax men, she's injured, and she's not one of the Saiyans you should be worried about. In fact the reason she is here is to kill one of the Saiyans." Korin said wisely.  
"S-she's not?" Krillin asked still a alittle on edge.  
Korin nodded.  
Krillin breathed sighed of relief.  
"Gohan please bring the girl over here." Korin said.  
Gohan set the girl in front of Korin. Everyone gathered around.  
"Wait one moment." Krillin said approaching. He swiftly tore the girl's tail away from her body, "Just to be safe." He smirked.  
"Why'd you do that?" Yajerobi asked.  
"A Saiyan's tail hold a Saiyan's true power. Without her's she won't be such a big threat."  
"I see! You're a genius Krillin!" Gohan beamed.  
Gohan couldn't help but look at her, she was beautiful. The five year old boy had never seen anyone that flawless, even with blood staining her face.  
It seemed to him that with every black strand of hair on her head there was a red one, and it had to be natural because there was red at the roots. It fell down to her waist and it looked soft and wavy. Her skin was a rosy color, he couldn't tell if it was because she had a fever or if it was her own tone of skin. The more he looked at her the more curious he got about her eyes. Were they black? Brown? Grey or green? Probably green.  
Korin popped the last sensu bean in to the young girl's mouth.  
"What are you doing?" Krillin yelled.  
"She might prove to be useful on your journey to Namek."  
"How did you know we were going there?"  
"I know everything."  
The watched as the girl began to slowly chew and then swallow the bean.  
"Her injuries are serious, any normal human would have been dead."  
"Wh-who the hell are y-you calling a human?" she asked sitting up.  
"Her eyes are blue." Gohan muttered.  
She was fully healed.  
'my power has increased exponentially, but how?' she thought to herself.  
"Her power! It's incredible! B-but how? She's only a child?" Yajerobi stammered.  
"Who are you calling a child? How dare you address me in such an insolent manner! Just who do you think I am?" she said standing up.  
There was a regal manner about the girl, but the others couldn't put two and two together. Clearly she wasn't no ordinary Saiyan warrior, she was a prodigy, born above average, with royal blood.  
Someone they didn't want to mess with.  
But she had to play by their rules if she was going to find Raditz.  
"I will allow your ignorance to slide just this once, however do not take my kindness as weakness, I'm here on business."  
"And what would that be?" Korin asked.  
"I was assigned on a mission to kill another Saiyan like my-" she put her hands on her hips, expecting to touch her soft fur belt of a tail.  
She glance to her right to see her furry brown tail detatched from her body.  
"WHAAAAAAAT!" She charged at the bald-headed little man and tackled him to the ground.  
She held up a firery ball of energy, "Why? Why the hell did you do that?"  
She had reached her limits of restraint. "Arg! How could you?"  
"she's gonna kill him!" Yajerobi Yelled.  
"Don't just stand there! do something!" Korin yelled at Yajerobi.  
Before she could do the unthinkable, Yajerobi and Gohan grabbed her off of Krillin.  
She was used to being degraded, but not to this degree. Who would ever mock her to the point of taking off her tail? 'Why am I always the target of ridicule?' her bangs hung covering her eyes.  
As soon as they let go of her, she made a run for it. She was to go back to the ship and record a message to Freeza.  
"We can't let her escape!" Krillin took off after her.  
**scene change**  
She was at her breaking point.  
As a child, her mother always tried to control her anger.  
She knew that if she snapped, she would unleash a world of hurt on them and their planet, and she didn't want to, it looked like the kind of place she was looking to run way to.  
She flew top speed to her space pod. Once she got there she turned her soucter on and deystroyed her ship and then her scouter. She knew the message would be transmitted to Freeza.  
The next order of business was to try to live freely on this ball of dirt.  
But before she could fly off, "Wait don't leave!" Krillin said grabbing her arm.  
"Who do you think your touching, scum?" she said with slits for eyes.  
"we don't want to hurt you, a-and we're not gonna try. Can you please come back to the Tower?" Gohan asked.  
"Actually, I was going to take her with me back to capsule corp, you should come too Gohan." Krillin said.  
"I have yet to agree to anything earthling! I refuse to leave this spot until you prove your worth!" she proclaimed.  
"Uh…. Okay, how do I do that?" Krillin asked caught off guard.  
"What Planet am I on?"  
"That's easy, Earth!"  
"And this capsule corp. What is it?"  
"Oh, my friend lives there, she can help you."  
"Help me? What do I need help with?"  
"Well, I'm not good at geography, but Bulma is, you can learn more about the planet."  
"Oh… I see, and your name?" she asked feeling less tense.  
"I-its Krillin."  
"Alright Krillin, you may take me to this capsule corp you spoke of."  
"Great! Let's get going! You coming Gohan, or are you going back to the Hospital?"  
"I need to get back to my mom and dad."  
"Okay! Alright let's go!" Krillin said.  
"Bye!"  
"See you later Gohan!" Krillin yelled as they flew from the boy's sight.  
About 30 minuets passes and they arrived at Bulma's house.

...


	3. The City?

The City?!

"Bulma? You here?" Krillin yelled from out side the huge domed building.

"Yeah, whose asking?" a blue haired girl came from out of the structure, she looked so odd.

She wasn't wearing pants, but a short flowing garment.

Already, regardless of how she was dressed, the young Saiyan liked this girl.

"Hey Krillin, who is this?" she asked pointing to the alien.

"allow me to formally introduce myself," she stepped forward bowing gracefully, "my name is Princess Rima, youngest daughter of King Vageta and Queen Angela. One of the last Saiyans in the universe, pleased to meet you." She returned to her standing position, to find 3 pairs of shocked eyes staring at her.

"What? Is it something I said?" she asked innocently.

"P-princess?" Krillin asked.

"Yes" she said without blinking.

"well I guess this is as good a time as any," Bulma said grabbing Rima's arm, "Rima is it? I'm Bulma, come with me so I can get you out of those torn clothes." She said pulling the young girl into the building.

"If you don't mind me asking miss Bulma, where are we?"

"This is Capsule Corp. in the middle of West city. Alright, here's the shower, there are towels too, I can let you use some of my clothes for the time being, we will have to go shopping later on today. I'll be back in a few." She walked out of the bathroom.

Rima turned on the shower and stepped in, she washed up. There was blood caked onto her body that needed extra scrubbing.

"Rima? I have your clothes." Bulma said setting them down on the counter next to the towel.

"Thank you for your hospitality miss Bulma." Rima said grabbing the towel and walking out of the shower.

"You can just call me Bulma, and no problem."

Rima looked at the garments laid out for her, "What is this?" she asked holding up a thing with two cups.

"That's a bra." Bulma said laughing.

"a bra? Well how do you use it?" Rima asked eyeing it closely.

"Here let me help you." Bulma laced the bra together. "It looks like you're a bit bigger than I thought. I thought that one of my old ones would fit but I guess I was wrong."

"That's okay." Rima said putting the shirt on. Because it was kind of big she tied it in the back, her stomach was showing along with every curve of her body. Bulma left Rima to finish getting dressed.

Next came the bottoms, she put them on. They were jeans with rips in them, very edgy and she liked it.

She checked herself out in the mirror. "I never knew I looked this good." She let her hair fall from the towel. Clean and silky.

Once she finished she left the bathroom, she followed the voices leading her to the balcony.

"I don't care what you think! She's bad news! I don't like the girl!"

"To be honest, I don't like you either." She said leaning against the door frame.

Yamcha felt a stroke of fear.

"That looks great on you!" Bulma said walking towards the girl.

"Thanks.'' She smiled.

"alright! Let's get going!"

"Going where?" Rima asked.

"Into to the shopping district! You are gonna need some clothes."

"Why? These garments seem acceptable."

"Are you kidding me? You can't just wear the same thing every day!"

"Oh?"

"YEAH!"

"I guess if it's one of your customs." Rima said willing to go shopping.

If she was to live on this planet, it was crucial to adapt to the humans' customs.

"So tell me about yourself."

"What is there to tell?"

"Well for starters, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"I have come here to find Raditz and kill him."

"Raditz?" Bulma shrieked.

"So you know him?" Rima's eyes widened.

"Yeah he's Goku's brother, he came here three months ago to 'recruit' him."

"Well where is he?"

"He's already dead." Bulma said flatly.

"so I traveled all this way for nothing?"

Bulma pulled up into the parking lot, once they got inside, they began shopping.

Rima thought that shopping would be dreadful but it turned out to be extremely fun!

"I have to admit, I didn't think this would be that fun!" Rima beamed.

"I know, but I have to be honest," Bulma got more sentimental, "I'm glad there is another girl here."

"I have a question for you," Rima started, "how were you able to purchase these garments without currency?"

Bulma laughed at Rima's serious demeanor, "It's called a credit card silly!"

"You mean that rectangular piece of plastic that you slid through that tiny machine?"

"Yeah that's it."

"I feel bad with you having to pay for these things," Rima said looking down at the twenty some bags she had lining her arms.

"Oh no you-"

"How can I repay you?"

"That isn't necessary."

"No. it is, you have given me hospitality and clothing, I am in debited to you so-"

"Alight alright! I'll get you a job at capsule corp! happy now?"

"A job? What's that?"

Bulma fell out, "Y-you don't know what a job is?"

Rima shook her head.

"You know, working?"

"Oh so like a mission? Is that what you mean by job?"

"Oh Lord… define mission,"

"You know, journey to planets and kill the inhabitants, that's an honest occupation here on earth isn't it?"

"HELL NO! Rima you can't just go and kill people! Tell me something, are you good at working with technology?"

"I was able to hack Freeza's high security system in 3 minutes."

"Freeza? Whose… never mind… well then you can work with me!"

"Okay."

"So where should we go next?"

"You know, I have had to fight all my life, training for 22 hours straight, and yet, I'm exhausted."

Bulma laughed, "Well I think we should get back home."

Bulma and Rima walked out of the mall with too many bags to count.

"Rima, what's your favorite color?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Blue."

"Why?"

"Urg."

"Fine! Favorite number."

"What does that-"

"Answer the question."

Rima rolled her eyes, "Seven."

"How bout we get our nails done?"

"What's that,"

"It's fun, your nails are long so I think acrylic will look good."

"Acrylic?"

"Yeah, besides I need a touch up."

"Alright fine. If you say so."

...

Please Review!


	4. Dragon Balls?

Dragon Balls?!

_"Rima! What the hell are you doing here?" I can't move! "Answer Me!" the man yelled. His voice sounded familiar but his face… I can't make it out. _He's coming closer!_ "Big B-brother?" "Well?" he grabbed me roughly. "Uh… um…" "I never thought my own flesh and blood would be a traitor." "N-No y-you misunderstand!" "Silence Rima!" "B-but-" "How dare your defy me!" _What's happened to him? Why is he acting this way? What's wrong with him? His energy! It's so evil._ "You call yourself a princess, you shame the Saiyan race!" _He formed an orb in his hand and pressed it to my chest.

"Vageta!" she screamed.

Rima shot up in a cold sweat panting.

"I-it w-was j-just a dream." She sighed.

_It was too real, is it possible that that was a vision? I've been having a lot of those lately._

"Rima! Hey Rima? Are you up?" Bulma said knocking on the door and shattering Rima's train of thought.

It had been a week since Rima fell from the sky, and Bulma was becoming the young teenager's best friend. Already she was working by Bulma's side creating to engines for cars and hover crafts, as well as new security software. Bulma would easily say she was one of the smartest minds on their experimental team.

"Yeah, what's up," she said still on edge.

"come on! Get dressed, there's someone we want you to meet."

"And who would that be?"

"If you'd hurry up you'd know!"

"Alright! Alright! Already!"

**Scene Change**

"Bulma said she's bringing Rima up here."

"Whose Rima?" Goku asked.

"Well since Vageta did say he was a prince… She's Vageta's baby sister."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room said.

"Wow so she probably looks just like him." Goku said picturing Rima as a girl version of her brother.

"No! They look nothing alike." Gohan said.

"So you saw her?" Chi Chi asked her son.

"Yeah! She's really pretty!" Gohan said.

"Hey! Is she curvy?" Roshi asked blushing.

"ROSHI!" They yelled.

"How old is she?" Chi Chi asked.

"15." Krillin said.

"Really? That young?"

"Yeah, when we found her she was covered in blood and barely conscious." Krillin replied.

"She's just a baby! She shouldn't be fighting. What is she doing on Earth?" Chi Chi said concerned.

"Maybe she came here looking for Vageta, but she's too late." Goku

"What about Vegeta?" asked Rima.

"Er," Krillin turned red and glanced at Goku.

Goku and Krillin began to explained how the fight went down. Leaving Rima speechless, until the very end of their story.

"What?" Rima shouted, eyes bulging, "Are you kidding? Is he okay?"

She was worried for Vageta's well being. And rightfully so, he was her older brother. Vageta was never one to loose, it somewhat hurt her pride, but not as much as it hurt Vageta's.

"When he left he was is bad shape, really bad, but he left in his space ship," said Krillin, "Goku said to let him leave."

"Why?" Rima looked at her the injured Saiyan, "Why did he come here in the first place?"

Goku frowned at her, "He came here looking for the dragon balls. What about you? Did you come here for them too?"

"What's a Dragon ball?" she asked clueless.

"Well its clear she doesn't know what a dragon ball is, so what did you come here for?" Chi Chi asked.

"I came here to kill Raditz, but Bulma said that he's already dead."

"Well, any who, this is Goku," Bulma said pointing at the man in the weird machine, "This is his wife Chi Chi, you've already met Gohan, and the pig is Oolong, and the cat is Puar and finally-"

"I'm Master Roshi, but you can just call me Roshi, gorgeous!." She said stroking Rima's butt from behind her.

"Eeek!" She quickly spun around and kicked him into the wall. "Youu perverted old man! What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

She left the room stunned.

"I-it w-w-was w-worth i-i-it!" Roshi said falling to the floor.

"Disgusting old man!" Bulma said stepping on him.

"So why did you bring me here Bulma?"

"Oh yeah right! About that…" Bulma started.

"Boy do we have news for you!" Krillin paused.

"What news were you going to tell me?" she asked Krillin.

"Well, when Piccolo died, the Dragon Balls went with him," said Krillin, "See, his other half is Kami, the Guardian of the Earth. Kami is the one who made the Dragon Balls, and if he dies, so do they."

"Other half?" Rima asked, "Are they bonded?"

"Sort of, they used to be one person but they separated. However, if one dies, so does the other. But anyway, we can't use the Earth's Dragon Balls to wish our friends back, the ones that died in the fight with the Saiyans. But here's the good news!" Krillin beamed, "Kami's assistant, Mr. Popo, told us about a planet called Namek, it's where Kami and Piccolo came from!"

"I'm lost." Rima said casually. "What do the Dragon balls? Yeah, Dragon balls have to do about that huge green planet, Namek?"

"You know about Namek?" Krillin asked shocked.

Rima Nodded.

"Namek has Dragon Balls," said Krillin with a smile, "And we have a ship!"

"So…" Rima frowned, "You're going to a distant planet to wish people back to life? That sounds pretty intense."

"Actually," said Krillin, blushing a bit, "We were hoping you could come. Bulma is going, she's our pilot. I'm going and so is Gohan," Rima saw Chichi scowl and guessed the mother was no excited about her son leaving, "And, we can sense how powerful you are. Long story short, we could use your help, since Goku needs more time to recover."

Rima looked down at herself. If she went, the likely hood that she would come across Vageta… lets just say that lately, luck, was not on her side. Still that sounded amazing to her.

"How soon are we leaving?" she asked.

Gohan and Krillin cheered, "So your going then?!

Rima nodded.

"Thanks, Rima!" Gohan said, and looked over at his mother, "See, mom? We'll be fine! I can't wait to see her fight!"

"Girls shouldn't be out fighting," said Chi Chi sternly, "And neither should you!" she turned and stormed from the room.

"Don't mind her," said Goku, "Chi Chi worries too much."

"I knew you'd want to go," said Bulma, smiling, "I'm glad you agreed! We're leaving in a few weeks."

"I'll need to start training," said Rima, looking out the window.

"That's fine," said Krillin, "I'll go with you when you go, that way I can show you to Roshi's house."

**scene change**

The pod landed.

"Who's that?" One of the men asked.

"I don't know but check out the power level inside."

"It's so low, whoever is in there must be injured."

Suddenly the cockpit opened. And out of it stumbled Vageta.

"Hey what's going on out there?" A young Saiyan stepped out.

"Tayvion! It's Prince Vageta! He's injured!"

He walked over to Vageta and lifted him over his shoulder and carry him off to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Tayvion chuckled.

"Shut up! Y-you and your l-low class b-b-brother."

"Oh so he did this to you. It's funny how you're so banged up and yet you can still make those kind of comments."

"Take me to the infirmary and then leave!" Vageta barked.

"Maybe I should just drop you right here."

Vageta had been so dazed that he didn't even realize he was already in the infirmary. Tayvion dropped him onto the bed.

Vageta grunted at impact, "You savage."

"Bastard." Tayvion said and stormed out into the corridor.

As he walked to his room he heard yelling. It was Freeza!

"What! So she's dead?!" Freeza yelled.

"Yes milord, the transmission ended in a terrible blast, not to mention that she was near death when she left here, there's no way she would have been able-"

"Shut up Zarbon, I'm no idiot."

Tayvion leaned in and watched as Freeza paced back and forth.

"Curse Raditz! He'll pay for killing one of our elites!"

'If he only knew he was dead.' Tayvion could sense his eldest brother's death. It was Kakarot who killed him. But how could he have become so strong, to defeat Vageta? That's just not possible.

He was snapped out of his train of thought.

"So Vageta went to Earth to get rid of Raditz?" Didoria asked.

"No, he went to find the dragon balls, selfish really, I doubt that he even cared if Rima was dead." Zarbon commented.

'Rima? Whose Rima?'

"It's a shame that she had to have a monkey for an older brother." Zarbon teased.

"Doesn't matter we would have gotten rid of her sooner or later, she was getting too strong anyway." Freeza smirked.

"I think we should be more worried about that 3rd class warrior Tayvion, he's getting too strong, stronger than Vageta, way stronger than Vageta."

'Oh shit!'

"In due time, I intend to." Freeza laughed sinisterly, "But until then, we are off to Namek to grant a wish of immortality on those dragon balls!"

Tayvion bolted to his room, before any of them could pick up on his presence.

'What are these Dragon balls? And since when does Vageta have a sister?'

He walked up to his computer and typed in for letters, "R.I.M.A"

He stared at the screen, 'Rima, age 15, sex- female, race- Saiyan, Power level- 30,000'

"30,000?!" but how is that possible, that means she's stronger than Vageta!" He gaped at the information.

'how is this possible she only 2 years younger than me and yet she's almost as powerful?'

He scrolled down to see a picture of the young saiyaness.

"Damn!"

She was beautiful, although her face was hard, she was feminine. Her hair was long and wavy, and she had intoxicating sapphire blue eyes that stopped him dead in his tracks.

One might say that the young man was already infatuated with the girl. But he would never get to meet her… she was dead.

...


	5. Journey to Namek

Journey to Namek

**Two weeks later**

Rima went to her bedroom and piled her clothes into her bag.

"I think that should be enough clothing," she muttered, and grabbed her hair brush other bathroom essentials.

"Now, where is it?"

She went to her night stand and found it, her mp3 player. It was made by Capsule Corp, Bulma's father's company, and so she rarely had to charge it. She placed it in her new black hoodie's pocket.

"You ready?" Bulma asked.

"Okay, I think I have everything."

Bulma and Rima loaded their stuff into the capsules. As soon as they finished, they left, flying up in the sky to head for Roshi's home.

Rima looked forward as they sailed out over the open ocean. She thought about, Namek, Freeza, and more importantly, Vegeta. Rima had a feeling that dream she had weeks ago… would it come back to haunt her?

After a few minuets later they made it to Roshi's. They quickly said their goodbye's and blasted off into never ending space. It took them one month to get from point A to point B.

Bulma clenched the arms of her seat as they entered the green atmosphere. Rima warned them about the lizard known as Freeza.

The ship landed with a heavy thud.

"Now then," said Bulma, "I thought of everything! Now there probably won't be much oxygen but don't worry I have tanks! Still, just let me check the oxygen levels out there just to be safe." She began tinkering with a machine.

"Hey Bulma?" Rima said looking out the window.

"What?" she asked, pulling out four gas masks.

"I don't think we'll need those, gurl, put em away." Rima pointed outside. Gohan and Krillin were already out there looking around at their surroundings.

Bulma clenched her fists and stormed off outside. Ready to give them a piece of her mind. Rima followed behind her giggling. She was amused and watched as she screamed at the guys for being reckless. Rima couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

She was over it after a few minuets and she looked around at what was around her. This planet didn't seem too different from earth. There sure seemed to be more water, little islands scattered all over the place. Namek was the opposite of Earth's; skies of green and grass of blue.

"Rima!" Bulma yelled.

"Huh?" she said monotone.

"Would you please tell them that they shouldn't run off like that! I mean this is a foreign planet, we have no idea what's out here! You can't just do something like that! I mean you could have died right?!"

"Hey! Hold up! It wasn't me that ran off!"

"Yeah I know, but I was just making a point any way…" Bulma continued to yell at them.

"Hey come on Bulma! They're just ready to get started. They want to wish their friends back to life, and that includes that Yamcha guy? Aren't you excited to find the Dragon Balls?"

Bulma relaxed and then nodded, "Yeah. Sorry, guys."

"So, what does the Dragon Radar say Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"Well, let's see," She pressed the top button and the shrieked, "Ahh! Guys there are 4 collected in one place! So far so good!"

"I'm not so sure that's good news." Rima said with a dark undertone.

Rima closed her eyes opening her mind, trying to sense energy. She could sense the Namekians but there were more than just them. Freeza.

This was going to be harder than she thought it was, they were just going to have to get the dragon balls and avoid Freeza.

Still, she couldn't help but feel on edge. She kept her composure, but on the inside, she was frozen in fear, eyes wide with horror. It was only a matter of time before both parties crossed paths.

"What's up?" asked Bulma, looking at Gohan and Krillin's terrified faces, "Come on, someone fill me in!"

Rima relaxed. Freeza's dark power- held it had no good intentions that was for certain.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked, her eyes widening.

"No," murmured Krillin, and Bulma sighed in relief.

"Someone stronger," Krillin added.

Bulma flinched and looked at them worried, "W-what do you mean?"

"Let's just say that it makes Vageta's power level seem like a sneeze." said Krillin, "And it is not on our side."

Bulma bowed her head, "Why does everything turn for the worst? Well…" she sighed. "We won't have to deal with your brother Rima."

"Yeah… About that…" Rima giggled nervously.

"What?" the three of them looked at her.

Rima pointed up in the sky innocently, "He.. is here."

**Scene Change**

Vageta stepped out of the pod

"If Freeza thinks he can make a wish of immortality on my dragon balls he is mistaken." Vageta knew that he couldn't just run up on Freeza and take them. No, he had to be clever. "If I can get my hands on just one I'll mess up his whole operation!" Vageta laughed evilly.

Vageta climbed out of the crater. He put is scouter on and scanned the area.

"So he brought Didoria and Zarbon along aye?" He laughed, "This will be fun!" He flew off in search of the Dragon balls.

**Scene Change**

Vageta… her brother was here. On one hand she was happy she would get to see him, on the other hand, she wondered if her dream was true. But why the hell was he here? Was it because he knew they were here? No… impossible… he had to be here for the Dragon Balls.

"Damn it!" Krillin dropped to both knees and slammed his fists into the ground, making a small craters.

"V-Vegeta?" Bulma cried as there was a distant echo where the ship landed, "Why is he here? Did he follow us?"

"No, I don't think so," said Rima, walking toward the others, "He's probably here for the Dragon Balls."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Krillin cried, "First this terrible power level and now Vegeta?"

"We can't give up, We have to try! These are our friends' lives we're talking about." said Gohan sharply and they all looked at him.

"Piccolo saved me, and lost his life in the process," the boy continued, "We can't let him or the others down. They're counting on us!"

"Your right but, we stand no chance against Vegeta," said Krillin, "And if he's after the Dragon Balls then we're going to have to face him sooner or later."

"We'll just have to avoid him until the wish can be made." said Rima.

**Scene Change**

"Just 3 more to go before my wish will be granted."

"Your Dragon Ball Lord Freeza."

"Keep a close eye on these understood. It seems that a little Saiyan monkey has come for them."

Zarbon pressed the button on his scouter. "I can assure you milord it won't be a problem, it seem that Qui is pursuing him we speak."

Freeza nodded in approval at the information he just received.

"Also those three power levels we sensed , appeared to vanish, just to be safe we currently have 2 low class warriors combing the area where they were."

"Excellent work Zarbon."

"Your too kind milord."

"Where's Tayvion?" Didoria asked.

"He's guarding the ship." Zarbon replied.

"I'm more concerned about Vageta. Tayvion isn't that stupid to defy me."

**Scene Change**

Tayvion sat outside staying alert.

"That damn Freeza, he's gonna pay for this."

Tayvion was ordered to keep watch and guard the ship. He didn't see the point in gathering those balls and he didn't take interest in killing innocent Namekians. So he would just have to put up with guard duty for a while.

He picked up on an energy signal.

"What the hell is Vageta doing on Namek?"

Tayvion couldn't help but get excited, maybe this trip to Namek would bring forth some enjoyment.

**scene change**

He pressed the button on the side of his scouter.

"Ha, there you are." Qui chuckled.

"Hello Vageta, I'm coming for you, with vengeance from Lord Freeza."

"So Qui, you've followed me, I have a message you can take to Freeza, 'his days are numbered' and so are yours."

"Do me a favor take a good look at your scouter, my power level is way higher than yours. You arrogant Saiyan. It's about time someone put you in your place."

"Oh Really, well, just try."

**Scene Change**

"So what do we do now?" asked Gohan.

"I think its best that I leave."

The three of them looked at her almost irritated.

Bulma cried, "Guys, I'm going back so that I can get Goku! I'm sure he'd be fixed up by the time I got home! And you guys can find the dragon balls and hide with them till I come back."

"I get it now! Bulma you're a genius!" said Krillin, beginning to smile.

Bulma had a satisfactory look on her face. "Alright, I'll be back in 2 months."

"WHAT?!" Rima bellowed, turning to stare at her, "Bulma, you can't be serious right now! You expect us to hide the Dragon Balls from my brother and Freeza's men? Bulma, are you crazy?"

"Well, what else can we do?" Bulma demanded, she placed her hands on her hips, "Goku is the only one who stands a chance against Vegeta right now!"

"She's right you know." Krillin spoke up.

"Exactly so I'll be back as soon as I can." Bulma declared excitedly.

"Alright, fine but hurry back."

"Then it's settled," said Bulma, "I'll go back and get Goku, and you guys can-"

"Guys, wait!" said Gohan suddenly, "There are two power levels heading straight for us!"

They all focused on where they were coming from. They were low compared to her. So it wouldn't be a problem.

"Bulma, take cover!" Krillin ordered.

Bulma quickly hid behind one of the ship's legs without argument, "Is it Vegeta?"

"No, Its two of Freeza's men." Rima said knowingly.

They stopped, hovering in the air above them, and snickered.

"Suppress your power." Rima whispered to Gohan and Krillin.

"Right." The both said.

"Well look who it is…"

"We all thought you were dead Rima."

"I was, but I was wished back by the Dragon Balls." She lied. She had to end this quickly. If word got to Freeza that she was alive, their plans would be shattered.

"So, what should we do with them?"

"Well we need to take Rima back to Freeza but the others…" He grinned evilly.

"We certainly don't want them running away," he aimed his gun at the ship and fired.

An energy beam pierced the front window of the ship, shattering it and making a small spark of fire begin. They both laughed as Bulma let out a shriek.

"Damn you." Rima shouted.

"No! Not the ship!" Krillin yelled.

"How am I ever going to get off this planet?" Bulma cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did we destroy your ship?"

"Krillin, Gohan, power up, you guys can handle them."

Gohan's face turned serious.

"Hey take a look at that, it looks like the little one is having stomach cramps or something." The purple on laughed.

Their power levels sky rocketed.

"What?! What's going on?"

Gohan and Krillin disappeared and then teleported and knocked them into the water.

"Nice." I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" cried Bulma, gesturing wildly up to the ship, "In case you haven't noticed, our ship has been destroyed! We're trapped here!"

**Scene change**

"Is something the matter Zarbon?" Freeza asked noticing Zarbon's demeanor.

"It's the scouts we sent out. The transmitisson playing on both of their scouters went out at the same time. I realize that they weren't the best of our scouts but they shouldn't have been beaten so easily Futhermore, the 3 power levels we were sensing, it seems they can raise and lower their levels at will, and it overwelmed our fighters." Zarbon stated.

"Well that's very interesting. But why are you wasting my time with these things?"

"The name Rima was mentioned a couple of times."

"What?! Is she alive?"

"I'm not sure my lord, but it is possible that those 3 power levels were involved with her somehow."

"How strong were they?"

"About 1,500 each."

"Well then, it's nothing to worry about."

**Scene Change**

Rima surveyed the damage. There was no way Bulma could travel back to Earth. They were definitely stuck here. And they most certainly didn't have the tools to fix that kind of wreckage. She let out a heavy sigh. Now what?

They all looked at each other with sad faces. This wasn't the clean sweep they were expecting.

"Well," sighed Krillin, "We can't do anything about it. And we can't just stay here out in the open like sitting ducks. We better find a place to hide."

They gathered their things from the ship and began looking for a place to hide.

Bulma had the hardest time with getting to a safe place. She wasn't used to this kind of thing. They couldn't fly because someone's scouter would pick up on their energy.

"My luck is horrible, It always has and always will be" sighed Bulma.

Rima tried her best to make this trip easy for Bulma. 'It's funny, a few months ago I was a heartless killing machine, now, I care about people. Go figure.'

"Hey," said Rima, placing a hand on Bulma's shoulder, "No worries, girl. We'll get the Dragon Balls somehow. Vegeta wouldn't hurt me. He's not that type of person. We'll use that to our advantage one way or the other," she winked at her new friend, "Besides, I bet Yamcha misses you as much as you miss him."

The words that came out of Rima's mouth didn't feel very genuine to Rima.

_"Rima! What the hell are you doing here?" I can't move! "Answer Me!" the man yelled. His voice sounded familiar but his face… I can't make it out. He's coming closer! "Big B-brother?" "Well?" he grabbed me roughly. "Uh… um…" "I never thought my own flesh and blood would be a traitor." "N-No y-you misunderstand!" "Silence Rima!" "B-but-" "How dare your defy me!" What's happened to him? Why is he acting this way? What's wrong with him? His energy! It's so evil. "You call yourself a princess, you shame the Saiyan race!" He formed an orb in his hand and pressed it to my chest._

Is it possible that he's changed?

"What's Vegeta doing?" Bulma asked, "Can you, sense him?"

"Yeah but-"

"Hey guys!" Krillin looked back at them with a smile, "There's a cave up ahead! We can take shelter there!"

Rima thumped Bulma on the back and they ran to catch up to the boys who were stopped outside the yawning mouth of a dark cave cutting into a cliff-face.

"It looks kind of creepy," said Bulma, "What if there's an alien monster in there?"

"I don't sense any life," said Gohan, "Not even a mouse! Er- if they have mice here."

"It'll have to do," said Rima, peering inside, "I'm sure some of Bulma's capsules can make this place a cozy camp."

"Yeah, good thing I thought to pack them," said Bulma, folding her arms.

"Great, so let's sta-" Krillin cut off mid sentence, turning and looking to the horizon with wide eyes.

Rima felt it too, and it was obvious Gohan did as well.

It was that power level- that God awful power; it was him. Did they know she was here? That after all this time, she was alive? Rima's stomach dropped and fear settled into her heart. It was heading straight for them, with about ten hefty power levels accompanying it.

"GET IN THE CAVE!" Krillin shouted.

Rima grabbed Gohan while Krillin snatched Bulma's hand and they darted into cover.

"Lower your power!" Rima ordered.

Rima held Gohan in her arms and closed her eyes tightly, concentrating on lowering her level. Now she could hear them, something tearing through the air like scissors through tissue paper. She opened one eye to look as they whizzed by the cave entrance. There was Freeza,in a pod that was open at the top half, like some hovering throne. It was definitely him.

"Zarbon and Didoria." She muttered under her breath. Each of them carrying two huge golden orbs under their arms.

Once they passed, Rima dropped Gohan and the four of them all gasped for breath as if they had been running a marathon. Bulma was frantically pulling something from her pocket and revealed a large compass looking device with a single button on the top of it. She clicked this button frantically and then let out a wail.

"What?" Rima asked.

"Those were the Dragon Balls, weren't they, Bulma?" asked Krillin.

Bulma sniffed and dropped to her knees, nodding.

"What?" Rima repeated, "What is that?" she snatched the device and watched as four dots sailed away from the center of the grid screen. This batch of four was heading for a fifth dot, and there were two others off by themselves.

"It looks like they're going for another," said Gohan who was looking at it with her.

"This is crazy!" Krillin exclaimed, "Not only is Vegeta here- but the most powerful thing I've ever felt is collecting the Dragon Balls too! And I don't know if you guys felt it, but that thing wasn't near anything kind-hearted."

"Yes," said Rima softly, "That power came from the one and only Freeza, the most ruthless man in the universe."

"You know who that is."

"Remember when I landed, how I was covered in blood and nearly dead?" They nodded, "He was the one who did it. He's after the dragon balls, which means the chances of us making those wishes, is slim to none."

"N-no." Krillin trembled.

"And to top it off, we're stuck here!" Bulma wailed, slouching back against the wall of the cave.

Rima was silent for a moment, then handed the radar back to Bulma. She looked at Krillin, then Gohan, "We have to follow them."

"What?" cried Krillin, "Are you insane?"

"We won't be spotted," said Rima, "We can all effectively hide our levels. They can only use their scouters to pick up power levels. Besides, its partially my fault, if we get caught that is." she looked out at the sky, "We can't just give up."

"Rima's right!" said Gohan, taking Rima's hand and looking up at her proudly, "Piccolo and the others are counting on us!"

"Oh, all right, fine," sighed Krillin, "But if we die, I'm blaming you, Rima."

"Wait, you guys can't just leave me here!" Bulma jumped to her feet.

"We'll be right back," said Rima reassuringly, "You can set up camp."

"Are you kidding me?" Bulma stamped her foot, "I'm supposed to sit back here and just stoke the freaking fire while you three go risking your lives? WHAT IF YOU DON'T COME BACK?"

"We WILL," Rima went to her and placed her hands on Bulma's shoulders, "Trust me, we wouldn't leave you unless it was vital, like this."

Bulma sighed and shook her head, "Fine. I'll try getting the satellite phone online and phone my dad."

"Thanks Bulma," said Krillin, stepping out the cave, "We'll be right back."

**scene change**

Tayvion walked around the ship "Damn it, this is boring."

"Dragon Balls," scoffed Tayvion, "I can't believe someone like Frieza would believe in such fairy tales. He will be very disappointed when they don't work. It is nothing but a waste of time. My time anyway."

'Imortality what kind of bull shit is that?' Tayvion thought to himself.

"Hey, Tayvion," said one of freeza's men.

"What?" He said harshly.

"I just got a message from Frieza's ship. Seems that we have an unexpected guest here on Namek. And it looks like he just took out Qui."

"And your just now figuring that out. I've known that Vageta's been here for quiet some time dumb ass, now beat it."

"You're in league with him aren't you?"

"You think so?"

"Just wait to Freeza finds out traitor!"

"He won't." Before the snitch could run away, Tayvion blasted him into a million pieces.

"Prince Vageta's a fool if he thinks he can take Freeza down."

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Rima?

Rima skiped from rock to rock, keeping her energy down. Gohan and Krillin followed her, but she could feel their uneasy stares burrowing into her back. Rima kept her attention on following the group that had the Dragon Balls. Bringing back the others was a huge importance to the rest of her new friends.

Ahead, she could sense that the people they were following had stopped. She, Gohan, and Krillin slowed so they wouldn't be detected. Rima could sense other life ahead as well. It must be a Namekian village. She and the boys stalked up a small bluff and peeked over the ledge.

There it was, the source of all that God awful power. It looked female, with deep colored lips and slanted eyes. There were two horns protruding from her skull which was bald. Freeza was mostly light pink, but there were purple areas as well, and Rima could see his snake-like tail lolling out the side of her hovering throne. He and about ten others had quite a few Namekians cornered. It was obvious this was not going to be a "may I please see your Dragon Ball" situation.

Four of the Nemekians were old and wrinkly, and there were two children smaller than Gohan.

"It looks like they're negotiating," said Krillin softly.

That it did. The leader was demanding to see the Dragon Ball, his high thrill voice piercing Rima's ears.

"…other villages. It took some convincing, but they all eventually gave in. I was thinking we could skip that part here, and you could just bring me the damn ball."

"I don't know what you're talking about," snapped the center older Namekian.

"Dodoria?" the leader turned to a rather massive, bubble-gum pink alien that had spikes coming from his skull and arms.

Dodoria looked at his leader, "Two or three more?" he asked.

"Two or three more," the leader agreed.

Dodoria dropped the two Dragon Balls he was carrying and raising a hand toward an older Namekian closest to him. With a flash of light and several screams of fear and pain, that Namekian was gone.

"No." Gohan said.

There was a terrible silence and Rima pressed her body to the ground and slapped a hand over Gohan's mouth. How could they be so careless?

"The power level up there is insignificant, Lord Frieza," Zarbon said, "It surely is only a bird or small mammal."

"Very good," said the leader's voice, "Now, where were we? Ah yes…"

Rima and the boys dared to look again. No one was looking toward them, all attention back on the Namekians, who were all shaking with rage and fear.

"Ready to tell us?" Frieza asked, his tail twitching lazily.

The lead Namekian glared at him.

"Very well, you may continue, Dodoria."

Dodoria went for his next victim, rushing him head on to make the Namekian lash out. But Dodoria vanished, and the green arm went flailing through empty air. There was a pause, and then Dodoria appeared behind the old Namekian. He slammed a fist into his back so hard that the pink hand burst through the green chest, purple blood spitting forth. Dodoria retrieved his arm from the corpse, smirked at the two remaining elders and two children before returning to Frieza's side.

"Thank you, Dodoria," said Frieza, "Are we ready to talk?"

"One as evil hearted as you can not be allowed to have the Dragon Ball," snapped the leader Namekian, pushing the two children behind himself.

"That's the fifth time I've heard that," said Freiza, "And guess how many Dragon Balls I have?"

"We have to stop this," hissed Gohan, "He's going to kill all of them, even if they give him that Dragon Ball- even those kids."

"We don't stand a chance against them," Krillin groaned, "We would be killed in a heartbeat!"

"There has to be something we can do," Gohan said.

"Gohan, don't lose your cool, Feeza will chew you up and spit you back out, don't do anything stupid."

Their conversation was cut short when they detected three decent power levels racing toward them. They looked up to see three, strong looking young Namekian men land beside their elders, all looking furious.

"Who are you?" the one in the middle demanded, "Why are you attacking us?"

"I haven't done anything," said Frieza with a smile, "I told this elder that if he handed over the Dragon Ball there would be no death, but he has refused to cooperate. You may blame the others' demise on him."

"Fiend," spat the one on the right, "You think you are so strong and mighty fighting elders and children! Let's see how you fair against true warriors!"

"Oh, if you do insist," sighed Frieza, "Dodoria?"

The pink alien stepped forward, smiling and cracking his knuckles.

"Please!" scoffed the Namekian warrior in the center, "Don't be ridiculous, it's three against one!"

"You're countin' must be even worse than mine," laughed Dodoria, "I only see two of ya."

"Two-?" began the one in the middle just before Dodoria vanished and appeared behind him, pulling the same move that destroyed the second elder.

The Namekian warrior stood no chance. With a gaping hole in his middle, he fell face forward in his own pool of purple blood.

The other two Namekian warriors were dead, as well as one of the last two elders. All that was left was one elder and the two children. However it did seem that the Namekian warriors took out a few of Frieza's men. The only ones left were Dodoria and Zarbon. That one didn't even appeared to have moved, two of the Dragon Balls still stuck protectively under each arm.

"Now," said Frieza softly, "Come now, elder. Please don't make me resort to killing children."

The elder Namekian pushed the kids behind him, and seemed to mutter to them encouragement. Then, he suddenly held out his hand, pointing at Dodoria, and a beam of energy shot out, but it did not strike Dodoria, but rather his Scouter, destroying it on impact. With the precision and swiftness of a fox, the elder then destroyed Frieza's Scouter, and then the last alien's. He laughed wildly when he finished.

"Those were the devices leading you to our villages," he declared, "But those were the last three! You will not hurt any more of our people!"

The two children grabbed each other's hands and ran, trying to make it behind a building. However, Frieza, no longer smiling, lifted a finger and shot a similar ray of power toward them. It met the smaller of the children, covering it in light, killing it instantly. The bigger child knelt over his fallen brother, shaking him, begging him to wake up.

"That was warning number one," snarled Frieza, obviously peeved that he had lost his life radar, "Give me the Dragon Ball, or the other one dies slowly."

The elder was shaking. He slowly went into the building he was closest to, and when he came out, he was holding the fifth Dragon Ball, an orb as big as Rima's head. He rolled it to Dodoria who added it to his pile with a dark chuckle.

"Thank you," said Frieza, "It only took seven lives. Now I will make yours quick and easy."

The elder opened his mouth to yell, but it all happened too fast. With a beam of energy, Frieza pierced a hole in his heart, the elder falling to the ground, so very still.

"Can I have the kid, Lord Frieza?" Dodoria asked eagerly.

"Very well, but do hurry up, we have to get back to the ship to order more Scouters."

Dodoria laughed and began walking toward the last Namekian.

"No," hissed Gohan, "We can't- we can't let this happen-"

"We'll get killed!" Krillin grabbed his arm, "What good will that do?"

"It's a child!" Gohan wailed.

"Gohan-"

"No more!" cried Gohan, and he was the one who took off first.

Rima flicked her hood over her head and put her sun glasses on and took off after him. Gohan shot down and landed a precise and vicious kick on the side of Dodoria's face, sending him flying into a nearby building. It didn't take long for the alien to recover, screaming in rage and rushing toward the little Saiyan.

"Damn it Gohan, What did I just say?!" Rima darted down and blasted the alien with a heavy energy wave, sending him back into the wreckage again. Behind them, Krillin landed and grabbed the Namekian child.

"Let's go!" he cried before taking off.

Rima twisted and shot a small energy ball at the ground in front of Frieza and the other alien to bring up a cloud of dust to cover their escape. She grabbed Gohan's arm and they jumped up and followed Krillin, boosting their speed as hard as they could.

"Follow them, Dodoria!" Rima heard Frieza scream.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Krillin moaned.

"Damn it." Rima looked behind them as Dodoria erupted from the cloud of dirt in hot pursuit.

"If you don't move your ass we are!" she shouted.

They all picked up the pace, flying as fast as they could, but the pink monster was gaining anyway.

Rima could take him on if she wanted but it was too risky, she had to get the others to safty. "Killed by a giant pink wad of bubble gum," snarled Rima, "What a ridiculous way to go!"

Dodoria shot a blast at her, and she swerved to avoid it, letting it sail toward Krillin and Gohan. They both rolled out of the way, but Krillin dropped the Namekian boy in the process, who appeared to have fallen unconscious and was plummeting toward the ground like a rock.

"No!" the three of them yelled and all dove for the child.

Rima was half way down when Krillin suddenly stopped following her. She halted and looked up to see Dodoria had Krillin by the ankle. With a glance down to make sure Gohan would catch the boy, she rushed upward to help, but it appeared Krillin didn't need it.

His hands went to his face and he screamed, "SOLAR FLARE!"

A piercing light erupted and Rima took the opportunity to hide.

"He doesn't have a Scouter," Krillin muttered, "He shouldn't be able to find us."

That was a trick she was going to have to learn. It would come in handy. She saw that they were in a hallow in the cliff face, and Gohan and the Namekian boy were there. They all crouched low and quieted down as they heard Dodoria yowl in rage.

"Come out, you cowards!" he was screaming, "Come out or I will blast you out!"

They all exchanged worried looks. They would have to hope he would miss. They all braced as the sound of a cannon firing went off. The ground shook wildly, but they were not in the radius of the blast. The roar of it did not subside for several seconds, and Rima pressed her back against the rocks and shut her eyes, riding it out. When silence and stillness finally fell, they heard Dodoria laughing hysterically.

"No coming back from that, brats. What a shame, I really did want to play with that green kid!"

He laughed again, but it grew faint. He was flying away. He thought he had killed them.

After a minute of silence, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well," said Rima, smiling wearily at the boys, "I suppose we should get back to Bulma before we run into more trouble?"

"Sounds good," said Krillin.

Gohan helped the Namekian child to his feet. The little green boy looked terrified and in deep pain from the loss of his brethren.

"Are you okay?" asked Gohan.

The Namekian nodded and looked up at each of them in turn, "Thank you for saving me," he said softly, "But you are not from here."

"We're from Earth," said Krillin, "Come on, we'll explain on the way back to our camp. Can you fly?"

"Yes," said the boy, jumping up and hovering in the air, "I'm still learning, so I won't be as fast as you three."

"That's okay, we'll go slow," said Rima, "Hopefully that pink freak will tell Freeza he killed us."

The four of them took to the sky and began heading back toward the cave they had left Bulma in. Rima kept close to the Namekian in case he fell.

"Do you have a name?" she asked him.

"Dende," said the boy, "And do you have names?"

"I'm Rima," she answered, "And that is Krillin, and that's Gohan. We're on our way to see Bulma. They come from Earth."

"What about you?"

"It's complicated, That evil man, you know the one in the chair, he deystroyed my planet. I'm one of the last surviors."

Dende looked at her with a sad face.

Rima knew, what happened to that planet, she wasn't stupid.

"Why have you come here?" asked Dende.

The boy was so serious. Rima wondered if he was still in shock.

"We came for the Dragon Balls," said Krillin, "But we only wanted to wish our friends back to life. They were killed in a terrible battle not long ago. It was by one of that Frieza guy's men. His name was Vegeta."

"They have harmed your planet as well?" asked Dende.

"No," said Krillin, "Well, not exactly. They only sent two to our world. But they were after our Dragon Balls too."

"Your planet has Dragon Balls?" asked Dende, eyes wide, "But only a Namekian can create and sustain the Dragon Balls!"

"Yeah, well," said Krillin, smiling, "We have two Namekians- well, we did. They were killed in that battle, so our Dragon Balls are gone. We heard of this place and figured we could wish our Namekian friends back to life to get Earth's Dragon Balls back. Hey, Dende, do you know why those freaks want the Dragon Balls for?"

"I did not know they were upon our planet until they arrived today," said Dende softly, looking away, "But that being was evil. Whatever they wish for, it will not be good."

"I bet that bastard wants everlasting life just like Vegeta does," said Krillin with a hint of disgust, "But… guys I don't think Vegeta is with this Frieza. He killed one of his men. I think Vegeta is running solo here." Rima said.

"How odd," said Gohan, "But if he wants the Dragon Balls and Frieza wants the Dragon Balls, then I suppose there would be some conflict…"

"Yeah"

**Scene Change**

"Don't play dumb, Dodoria," laughed Vegeta, "You know how much stronger I've become, and you are very afraid…"

"Don't underestimate me!" Dodoria snapped, "I knew there was no way you took Qui down on your own- you had help from Rima and those Earthlings, you're with them!"

Vegeta raised a brow, "Rima?!" he said slowly..

"Now look who's playing dumb!" Dodoria grinned, "Well, too bad, so sad, Vegeta, I killed her and them like the vermin they were! Now it's just me and you!"

"No," said Vegeta, he felt her energy, he began to smile again, "Just me."

He darted forward, but rolled when Dodoria made to swipe at him. He came back up behind the beast and grabbed his arms twisting them up and back so that he held them at a very painful and awkward position, making Dodoria scream like a baby.

"No- no Vegeta, I'm sorry!" Dodoria wailed.

"Why is it everyone apologies too late?" Vegeta asked softly, twisting the arms harder.

Dodoria yowled and struggled, but there was no escaping Vegeta's grasp.

"P-please!" he sobbed, "I can help you! We can take down Frieza together!"

"Sorry, I've already heard that one," sneered Vegeta.

"Wh-what if I told you about what really happened to planet Vegeta?"

"What?" snapped Vegeta.

"You were told a meteor destroyed your home," said Dodoria, "B-but it wasn't! Frieza made sure you were safely away, because he saw your potential. But the rest of the Saiyans were going to rebel. So he struck first. Frieza destroyed the planet and the rest of your race."

Vegeta was very still for a moment. Vegeta had always known this truth, but hearing it come from Dodoria just seemed to make it so much worse. He let out a roar of rage, and Dodoria was vaporized in the blast of energy that erupted from the prince's mouth.

**Scene Change**

They all looked at each other for a moment before Krillin grabbed Dende and they blasted off faster than ever. Rima could sence Vageta closing in on them. "He's close!"

She and the three boys landed beside a bluff and hid behind a boulder.

"Push your power to zero," said Krillin.

"Even if we lower our levels, he'll still sense Dende," hissed Rima.

They grew quiet when they felt Vegeta's power. He was above them.

But then Vegeta averted his eyes to the boulder they were hidden behind. He could feel the small pinprick of power that Dende was putting off. Slowly, Vegeta began to approach.

"It's no good," Rima breathed, "He knows we're here."

"We're done for," Krillin moaned.

"Maybe not," said Rima, "I can lure him away from you three."

"Are you nuts?" said Gohan, "You stand no chance!"

"He won't hurt me," said Katima, "I'll get away from him somehow. Stay here, and tell Bulma I said hi."

"No, Rima, wait-" Krillin began but Rima had already darted out from behind the rock.

She and Vegeta made eye contact.

She laughed nervously before taking off. As she hoped and expected, he tore after her, his surprise turning to anger. She just hoped that Krillin and Gohan were smart enough to stay put like she told them too.

After flying at full speed for a few miles, she knew that the others obeyed her. Vegeta was quickly gaining, and Rima could'nt keep up this pace for much longer. 'He's different.'

But it was only when Vegeta's hand closed around her ankle did her fear truly set in.

Vegeta pulled her to a stop and dragged her upright and gripped her upper arms, making her face him as they hovered a few hundred yards above the ground.

"Rima," Vegeta breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you often kill for enjoyment, Vegeta?" Rima asked.

"Have you been spying on me?" Vegeta raised an eye brow.

"You've changed. Your energy, it disgusting. Father's turning in his grave right now! What's wrong with you-"

Vageta slapped her, "Shut it!" Vegeta released her and Rima wondered if she should try escaping, but knew that would be of no use. He wouldn't have let her go if he was confident in catching her again.

"After 5 years and that's the only thing you have to say to me." Rima yelled angrilly.

"So you got away from Freeza?"

Rima nodded.

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm sor-"

Vageta hugged her. "Your here for the Dragon Balls as well, Rima? With those earthlings?"

"Don't start with me Vageta."

"Well," Vegeta folded his arms, "What should we do now, my dear little sister? Is Kakorot with you?"

"Goku isn't here," said Rima, "I- I only brought Krillin with me."

"So its Goku now is it?"

"What's wrong with you?" She wanted to know, why her loving older brother had become so cold and heartless. But he refused to answer.

"I guess you didn't expect competition," Vegeta smirked, "Foolish. You must have thought you wouldn't see me. Or Freeza."

Rima's temper was boiling through the roof, "But I suppose I didn't think that you would be smart enough to come here trying find the dragon balls."

Vegeta grunted and looked away, "Why was Dodoria chasing you?"

"It's shockingly easy to piss off giant pieces of bubble gum."

"Don't fool with me, girl," snapped Vegeta, glared at her, "Do you have a Dragon Ball? Frieza is collecting them, and surely you are too."

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe I do, and then again maybe I don't." She said innocently.

"Rima, ANSWER THE QUESTION!" He ordered.

"No," said Rima, "But that freak Frieza has five now. Two more and he can make his wish."

"Not if we find one first," said Vegeta sharply.

"What's this we business?" asked Rima, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You'll be helping me, girl. I know you and the other Earthlings know how to track the Dragon Balls down."

"Maybe the others but not me, I just joined the band wagon," said Rima said, "And for the record, I DON'T take orders from you."

"You may be my younger sister but if you push me too far, I will have no choice but to kill you," snapped Vegeta, "You're going to help me find one of those things."

Rima twisted and made to dart away but his arm was around her neck and the other grabbed her by the hair.

"I know you can tell me something," he hissed in her ear, "Don't make me beat it out of you."

Rima rolled her eyes. Yes, she could help Vegeta find a Dragon Ball, and they could keep Frieza from making his wish- but then she'd be helping Vegeta and she wasn't cool with that either.

"Frieza got his Dragon Balls from villages," said Katima, "I think that each one holds a Ball, that's what Frieza seemed to think too."

"There, was that so hard?" asked Vegeta, letting the arm around her neck fall but kept his other hand wrapped around her hair, "Why don't we go and see the locals?"

"You really want me along?" asked Rima, " I'm not as strong as you." She said humoring him.

"Yes, well," said Vegeta and smiled lightly at her, "I think I can come up with something to fix that. You see, we Saiyans are designed to get stronger with every… defeat."

He turned Rima around to face him, and she was frowning, "I'm not stupid asshole."

Vageta Grunted.

"That explains why you've improved so much," said Rima, then she smiled, "But that'll mean Goku will be stronger too."

"Kakarot," spat Vegeta and he pushed Rima away from him. She nearly fell from being off balance but kept hovering in the air beside him.

"How irritating. You truly are proving to be a thorn in my side, Rima."

"Or…" said Rima slowly, "I could leave and… leave you alone?"

"Somehow I doubt that you would be out of the picture," snarled Vegeta, "When I have found a way to heal you, I will increase your power, no matter how much it hurts. But for now, we have a Dragon Ball to find."

"Do we really have to go through this?" sighed Rima as yanked her wrist and began to fly, "I'm not going to go anywhere, you'll just catch me, I can fly on my own!"

"I think not."

"Pervert."

"What?" Vegeta stopped and released her like she had electrically shocked him.

Rima laughed hysterically, unable to handle the fact that she had just rendered that sour puss speechless. How priceless.

"I- do not- you-" Vegeta scowled deeply and crossed his arms, "Fine, fly on your own, but if you get out of a ten feet range of me-"

"Yeah, whatever."

She followed Vegeta closely as they flew along toward the nearest collected life source. She played with the idea of trying to fly off, but she knew Vegeta would catch up to her in a heartbeat. He was fast- far too fast for her. Maybe this idea of his of getting her stronger would come in handy for her. But she didn't think she liked the idea of being beaten within an inch of her life.

Now was just the small little problem of getting away from Vegeta. She wondered if the others had gotten back to Bulma by now.

"Why are you smirking?"

Rima started, looking up at Vegeta, but he wasn't even looking back at her.

"Wh-what?"

"I know you, What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing,"

"Spill it."

"You know, I have a friend, and you two would be the perfect couple."

"WH-WHAT?!"

Rima nearly fell out of the sky rom laughing.

"Rima, that's not funny."

"I think it is."

"Stop," Vegeta grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a halt.

Rima thought he was going to hit her to make her tell him the answer to his original question, but he was looking at the ground. She followed his gaze and felt her stomach clench. It was a Namekian village. There were elders, middle-aged men, and even children.

Vegeta was smirking.

"Hey," Rima reached over with her free and grabbed the wrist of his hand that was holding hers, "Vegeta, I swear to God, if you hurt anyone-"

"Relax," said Vegeta softly as they began to descend, "I just have one question for them…"

**Scene Change**

"She WHAT?"

Krillin flinched and bowed his head. They had found Bulma in the cave they had left her in. She had used several Capsule Corp items to set up a small hut-like camp with tables, chairs, a kitchen, and even beds. They were inside, Dende staying close to Gohan as Krillin finished his story to Bulma. He could tell the girl was upset. She and Rima had grown close ofver the last few months.

"She seriously led Vegeta away, and you guys just let her do that?" Bulma cried.

"What could we have done, Bulma?" snapped Krillin, "Vegeta would have slaughtered us! He would'nt hurt Rima, he's her sister after all. so…"

"So what?" snarled Bulma, "Now he has her! You can't tell me he's just going to let her walk away from him. Even if he won't hurt her, she's going to be stuck with him!"

"She said that she would find a way out," said Gohan, "Besides, she saved our lives, Bulma. If she didn't lure Vegeta away, then all four of us would have been done for."

"Four of… oh yes," Bulma's eyes went to Dende, "He looks like a mini Piccolo! What's your name, little man?'

Dende kept behind Gohan, but muttered to her his name.

"Dende, how cute!" Bulma smiled for a moment and then sighed, "Well. We certainly have quite the situation on our hands. But I have some good news, at least."

"What?" asked Krillin, eager to hear anything that was positive.

"I got the satellite phone to work," Bulma beamed, "And I got a hold of my dad- and guess what? He fixed up a ship for Goku, and he's already launched! Goku's gonna be here in six days!"

Krillin felt his hear soar and he threw a fist in the air, "All right! Now we're saved! When Goku gets here- at least he'll be able to handle Vegeta- the only reason that guy beat Goku back on Earth is because he transformed- and now that his tail is gone, he can't go doing that again!"

"Yeah!" Gohan beamed and turned to look at Dende, "Goku is my Dad, and he's the strongest man to ever live! He could have clobbered that pink freak that- that…" he drifted off as Dende's eyes shadowed over from the memories of loss. Gohan hugged the Namekian child to his chest, "My Dad will avenge every last one of your friends, Dende, I promise."

"Well," sighed Krillin and glanced around the room, "We still have to last for six days- and Vegeta or Frieza could find the Dragon Balls by then- Frieza already has five!" he looked at Dende, "Hey listen, kid, do you know where we can find a Dragon Ball? We could hide it to make sure the others can't make their wish."

Dende looked up and seemed to think for a moment. "Yes, I know where one is. But… you have to promise me that you'll stop those people from destroying my planet."

"Of course," said Krillin, placing a hand on the child's green head, "When Goku gets here, everything will be fine. But we need that Dragon Ball to make sure he'll win."

Dende nodded slowly, "Then I will take you to the eldest Namekian. He is all of our father- he rebuilt our race from extinction. I myself am his one-hundred and thirtieth child."

"Wow," said Bulma, "Who helped him make so many children?"

"Help?" Dende cocked his head to one side, "He required no help, what are you talking about?"

"Well, how did he make so many kids?' asked Bulma.

"He spit us out of his mouth as an egg," said Dende as if it were obvious.

"So…" Bulma frowned, "You don't have a mother?"

"Mother?' Dende looked confused again, "What is that?"

Bulma looked at the two boys, then back to Dende, "Well, there are two type of people- males, like Gohan and Krillin, and females like myself and Rima. It takes one of each to make offspring."

"Not with Namekians," said Dende, "We have no 'two types' of people. There is only one."

"So… no genders," Bulma's eye twitched, "How weird."

"Uh, anyway," said Krillin, shocked to find himself blushing, "Who is this eldest Namekian? Where is he?"

"He is Guru," said Dende, "He lives a ways from here with Neil on a spire. He possesses one of the Dragon Balls."

"That's great," said Krillin, "Can you take me to him?"

"Yes," said Dende, "But be warned, he will be able to tell if you have a pure heart or not. If you do not, you will not have the Dragon Ball."

"I'm not worried about that," said Krillin, "My intentions are good, I promise you. Please, take me to him."

Dende nodded and went to the door. Gohan began to follow them but Krillin shook his head at the boy, "No, Gohan, you stay here to protect Bulma and see if Rima comes back. It shouldn't take us long to get there, and we'll keep our powers low."

Gohan looked a bit put out but he nodded, "Okay, fine. But hurry up okay? And if you see Rima send her back to us. I'm worried about her."

"Can do," said Krillin as he and Dende left the hut.

**scene change**

"You are not of this world."

Vegeta smirked, "No, we're not."

"What do you want?" a Namekian soldier was standing before them.

Rima and Vegeta had landed in the middle of the village, and were now surrounded by weary and battle ready Namekians with their elders and children in the back.

"I want your Dragon Ball," said Vegeta simply.

Rima was seething beside him. He had a hand on her shoulder, as if to make sure she didn't try to run.

"Why?" snapped the Namekian.

"Why do you think?" asked Vegeta, "To make a wish."

The Namekian glanced at Katima, "I can sense a strife between the two of you. Why are you together when there is such clash?"

"Eww! Gross! That my brother." Rima said disgusted.

"Shut up," Vegeta hissed at her then returned his attention to the Namekian, "She is no one, pay her no attention. Now, be a good lad and go get me the Dragon Ball."

The Namekian did not move.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Vegeta, smiling, "I forgot to say please," he raised a hand.

"No, Vegeta!" Rima grabbed his arm and dragged it down.

Vegeta's face twisted in fury and he snatched her neck, gently however, so as not to harm her, "What do you think you're doing, girl?"

"You will not hurt them!" Rima snapped, gripping his arm to try and free herself.

"What is going on?"

Vegeta dropped her and they turned to see an elder walking toward them.

"Elder, please go back inside," said the Namekian they had been talking to.

"Who are you?" the elder demanded, ignoring his comrade.

"I am Vegeta," said Vegeta sternly, "And I am here for the Dragon Ball. Perhaps you will be kind enough to show me where it is."

"The Dragon Ball is only given to those who pass a test," said the elder.

"Fine," said Vegeta, "Begin."

"I'm afraid not."

"What?" Vegeta took a threatening step forward, "Why not?"

"There is a darkness in your heart," said the elder, "We can not allow someone like you to possess a Dragon Ball."

"If you don't give it to me, then you truly will see what darkness lies in my heart," snarled Vegeta, raising a hand again.

"Stop it!" Rima jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Vegeta yelped in surprise and tried to reach for her to pry her off, "You insolent little girl, how dare you!"

"I won't let you hurt them," she hissed in his ear.

"What is this?" asked the elder, making Vegeta pause in his attempt to get her off.

"A game of piggy back ride," snarled Vegeta sarcastically.

"Vegeta's heart is far from pure," said Rima, keeping him in her grip, "But… but we need the Dragon Ball. An evil even greater than Vegeta is collecting the rest as we speak, and we have to keep him from getting them all to make his wish."

The elder stared at her for a long moment, and even Vegeta stopped trying to get her off his back and watched the elder, waiting for his response.

"There is good intention with you," he finally said, "But there is a darkness deep within you as well. And though you have pure intents right now for this Dragon Ball, I fear it may not stay that way. I can not risk giving you the Dragon Ball."

Vegeta let out a snarl and reached back and grabbed her hair and yanked her off over his head and let her fall to the ground. She rolled to avoid getting hurt and then sat up, looking at Vegeta with deep dread.

"Please," she jumped to her feet, "He'll kill all of you- just-"

There was a battle cry behind her and she whirled to see a Namekian warrior charging Vegeta.

"Damn it! Why won't you listen to me?" she screamed, but too late.

Vegeta dodged the Namekian's blow and delivered one of his own to the back of the warrior's neck. She heard a snap as his spine broke and the warrior fell to the ground, dead.

Yells and cries of anger erupted around them. Rima turned to see that the Namekians weren't just staring at Vegeta, but her as well, all with dark intent in their eyes. They were going to protect what was theirs.

"I didn't come here to fight Namekians." Rima said angrily. The Namekians didn't listen. She and Vegeta were suddenly engulfed, but it was a terribly one sided match. Vegeta tore through his enemies like tissue paper. Rima dodged every blow they through.

Vegeta was blasting erratically, not even bothering to keep an eye out of children or the elders, and there were several falling victim to his lethal power.

She wasn't going to kill them, but she knocked most of them unconscious.

Te battle was over, Vegeta was at the edge of the Village by a lake. He was looking down at the water.

Vageta changed, there was no doubt about it, sure I was 5 years and a person is bound to change in that amount of time, but… he wasn't that kind of person, he was never the type to kill for enjoyment.

She watched as he dropped the dragonball into the water. He was intent on keeping it hidden until he made his next move, and was confident that Frieza would never find it so close to home.

Slowly, he turned to meet her gaze. He looked thoughtful as he strode toward her. Vegeta stopped a mere six inches from her face, looking into her eyes as if searching for something there. Rima tried to look away but he grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"What was that?" he asked softly.

"What?" She said harshly.

"Why are you loking at me like that?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said pushing him away so hard it made him stumble.

"I don't understand," said Vegeta, getting his footing.

"Understand what?"

"Are you that mad at me Rima."

"You're a smart guy, what do you think?"

Vageta knew he wasn't going to get a straight forward answer, and even if he did, he knew he wasn't going to like the answer. "Let's go, then," said Vegeta, turning, "We have to look for the last Dragon Ball."

"I'm not going."

"I'm sorry?" Vegeta looked back at her with an amused glint in his eye, "Are you acting like you have a say in the matter? I was going to let you fly, but if I have to drag you, I will."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," snarled Rima, glaring at him.

She launched into the sky and rocketed off, her anger fueling her power. Vegeta let out an angry growl and quickly pursued. They passed over several islands before his finally caught her, this time grabbing her wrists.

"Just leave me alone!" Rima screamed.

Vegeta finally managed to pin her down and he looked furious, "I just found you Rima… You want to know why I've change so much? Do you really want to know?" He paused, "5 years, after the distruction of our home planet and Freeza separating the two of us… Losing you, I-I can't…" He let go of her wrists. "We have to find the dragon balls before Freeza does."

Rima was in shock, Vageta, didn't have to say anymore, she understood.

Rima let out a yowl of rage and pried a hand free and socked him across the face, making him go flying ten feet away.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Nothing, I just had to get that off my chest." Rima said realived.

Vegeta was looming over her with blood trickling down his scowling mouth.

"Why you-"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Rima turned to see the teal-skinned man that had been with Frieza and Dodoria at the Namekian village. His long green hair in that elegant braid was flowing in the wind, and he had ornate earrings and a matching head band. He was indeed beautiful, his face like that of a model, but the way he smiled toward them made Rima's skin crawl.

"Zarbon" she breathed. She had been so caught up in her conversation with Vegeta that she hadn't sensed him coming.

Vegeta, however, didn't seem the least bit worried.

"Zarbon," he greeted, smirking as he too stood up, "How quaint. I find Qui, I kill Qui. I find Dodoria, I kill Dodoria, I'm two for two and back on top. Tell me, what do you think will happen?"

"The Prince and Princess of all Saiyan, ban together, to defeat lord Freeza, to bad, you die in that story." Zarbon laughed, "Rima, lord Freeza's going to kill you as soon as he gets his hands on you." looking at Rima, "We encountetred her earlier, only her two friends were a lot shorter than you, and that is saying something."

"Two friends?" Vegeta glanced at her, "Hmm, well, Rima, seems that you were leaving out some important detail."

"Rima, you've got a lot of explaining to do to lord Freeza." Zarbon frowned, "You see, lord Frieza has been worried about you."

"I didn't know he cared so much," Rima said dryly, "but then again he DID try to kill me!"

"Kill you? Frieza hunting down a Saiyan? Why? He's had me under his boot for years."

"A female Saiyan, Vegeta," corrected Zarbon.

"I see." Vegeta smiled.

"Back off, Zarbon!" shouted a new voice.

The three of them looked around to see another alien land nearby. He wasn't werid looking, in fact he looked just like them, 'could he be a Saiyan?' Rima asked her self. He had jet black hair, and onyx colored eyes, he had an earing on his right ear. Low key, Rima thought he was hella fine, but it was obvious he was the enemy. 'A Saiyan without a tail,' she thought while drinking in his image.

"Tayvion? What the hell are you doing here?" Zarbon asked starled.

"You third class, when did you get here?"

"Shut up, your giving me a headache." He said rubbing his temples.

"Answer the question!" Zarbon demanded.

"Freeza sent me, to retrieve the girl." He said smirking.

"DON'T get any ideas." Rima said.

"Oh come on babe, we could have some fun." Tayvion said teleporting behind her and thwoping the back of her neck. Her body went limp and he lifted her in the air. Vageta tried to go after him but Zarbon got in the way. "I'll leave him to you Zarbon." He took off.

**Scene Change**

Rima opened her eyes, she was being carried by him. She blushed slightly, "HEY! What the fuck are you doing, let me go!"

"For a princess, you've got quiet the vocabulary." She teased.

"Dude! I'll fucking beat you face in if you don't unhand me!"

"Watch the insults, I'm just doing my job."

"Please, carrying me bridal style to my death is NOT part of your job."

"True." He smirked while stroking her behind.

"You dumbass!" she slapped him… hard.

~20 minuets later~

They flew in sciolence, it was clear that they weren't going to get along.

Rima was glaring at him.

"You got something you wanna say?" He snapped.

"I've got a lot I wanna say." She retorted.

"You're a bi-"

"Huh?" she glared at him, "Say it, I dare you."

"A bitch, quiet frankly."

"That's reasonable seeing as, your carrying me to my death."

"No, I think you naturally that way."

"Excuse me?"

"you heard me."

"Asshole."

She didn't realized they stopped, he dropped her.

"OH SHIT!" she said at the impact.

Tayvion laughed at her reaction, then grabbed her roughly by her forearm and dragged her into Freeza's lair.


	7. Brothers?

"Lord Freeza, the princess." Tayvion presented her to him.

"Rima?!" Her appearance changed a lot since he'd last seen her, she had on ripped jeans, a red top that cut off right above her belly buttion, with a sparkly piece of jewelry attached to it, her hair was down and wavy, she had on gold hoops and red high top converses.

"lord Freeza." She said simply.

"I thought you were dead. I was concerned."

"Considering the fact that you were the one that killed me… That means a lot coming from you."

"Killed you?!" Tayvion and Freeza asked surprised.

Rima, could pull this lie off, she just had to run with it.

"The Earthlings wished me back with the Dragonballs."

"So they're real." Tayvion mumbled.

"Really?"

"Of course there are limitations, the dragon can only make certain wishes come true."

"Like what? What doesn't it allow?" Freeza commanded.

"You cant wish a person back if they died of natural causes, after one year, and even immortality might be off limits."

"What?!"

"but then again, its never been done, so its possible."

Freeza breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, then, what took you so long, and why did you betray me by attacking my men?"

"Forgive me for my insolence my lord, but I was placed under the curse of that old Nemekian man to turn against you, I had recently come to my senses when I found Vageta."

"Oh really? Do go on." Freeza said amused.

Tayvion was stunned, was this the girl that he'd met 30 minuets ago?

"I suppose you have already suspected that he's been plotting against you, and your correct, but it seems that Zarbon has taken care of that situation."

"How can you be sure? With out a scouter, you can't pick up energy levels."

"Oh really?" she said walking over to the window and leaning against it. "That's funny, because I can." She said looking at her nails.

"How is that possible?!"

Tayvion smirked, he'd learned to do it too, just not from the earthlings.

"Planet earth might be inhabited by weaklings, but they have their skill sets, of course, they have a Saiyan living on that planet any way."

"A Saiyan?!"

"Precisely."

"Where are you going with this? Who is this Saiyan?"

"Kakarot, or… well, I guess now is earthling name is Goku… Yup, he's one strong young man, for a 3rd class that is. I'm sure you remember Bardock, my lord?"

Freeza trembled with anger.

Tayvion stood stiff, 'She knows.'

"So you mean…" Freeza started.

"His son." Rima blurted out.

"LIES!"

"Oh no, my lord, I'm not lying. His father's revenge, lived through that man. his will of fire is strong."

"Just where are you going with this?" Tayvion whispered.

"He's on his way here. And… he's a super Saiyan." She said grabbing Tayvion by the collar and leaving Freeza to ponder on her words.

She felt his energy building in the other room.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Tayvion scolded.

"So, you're his younger brother?" she said smirking and walking away.

She left to go back to Bulma.

**Scene Change**

"Bulma?"

Rima crept into the cave. What an adventure. She was tired and annoyed, "What a day." She sighed.

Being kidnapped by a good looking guy, and then him being an immature asshole, not to mention a tense reunion with a brother whose turned into a selfish psycho. Rima was ready to fall out. She couldn't wait to see her best friend, she need someone normal in her life. As if her life was normal. Deep within the cave, she saw a strange capsule corp structure. She went to the door and knocked. She automatically knew it was Bulma in there.

The door opened a crack, and she saw Bulma's face appear. It quickly went form worry to excitement.

"Rima!" she threw the door open and hugged her.

Rima, who was not at all used to hugs, awkwardly returned it. "Bulma you can let o of me n-now."

Bulma released her and pulled her inside. It looked like a regular home, with everything in it. Her old man is truly a genius. Bulma made Rima sit across from her at the kitchen table.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Rima chuckling, "Where's Krillin and Gohan? Oh and Dende?"

"Dende and Krillin went to get a Dragon Ball by someone," said Bulma, "And Gohan and I saw another one by itself, so Gohan took the radar to go get it."

Rima bit her lip. It was probably the one Vegeta had gotten from the village. It should be okay, Vegeta was in Freeza's ship still unconscious. She felt bad that she left her brother there to fend for himself.

"What happened?" Bulma asked, "Krillin said you led Vegeta off, and then Gohan said he felt you with him when Vegeta's power was at the Namekian village. He also said Vegeta took that village out."

Rima nodded.

She continued to tell Bulma what happened. "So when this Zarbon began beating the shit out of Vegeta, I was taken back to Freeza's ship by some guy. I did get away of course but Vegeta is still unconscious, and I pretty sure he's on Freeza's ship." Rima said.

Rima didn't sense the person who was following behind her.

"Guess what? He's on his way here! My father built him a ship and he'll be here in five days!" Bulma screeched randomly.

"Eh?" Rima said confused.

"GOKU!"

Just as his name was spoken the door to Bulma's make shift home was kicked down.

He grabbed Rima and forced her to look into his eyes, "T-Tayvion? What are you doing?"

"What do you know about Kakorot?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Rima? You said this Guru guy is my brother."

"You mean Goku?"

Tayvion nodded.

"It shouldn't be that much of a shock. You knew he was alive."

"So, I have two brothers? Kakarot and Gurku?"

"NO!" Rima and Bulma yelled.

"Then what the hell?!"

"Raditz is dead, which means you have one brother left—Wait? Who are you?" Bulma said.

"Bulma, meet the asshole, asshole, this is Bulma." Rima said smirking.

"Shut up already," He said pushing Rima off balance, "So who is gaku?"

"Goku is Kakorot, same person. He's your older brother. Understand?" Rima said.

"Hey chick, don't go getting an additude with me, I know how you feel about me." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Shut up!" Rima said slapping him again.

"Anyway, Goku will be here in 5 days?" Returning her attention to Bulma.

"Yup, my dad said Goku is training during his trip," said Bulma, "Dad installed some kind of machine that increases gravity. By the time Goku gets here, I bet he'll be able to take Vegeta down with ease!"

Rima still seemed worried, "Vageta is the least of our concerns. I doubt that gravity machine will will do any damage to Freeza."

"She's right, we still have Freeza breathing down our backs. But we only have to get one dragonball to screw up his plans."

"What's up with 'we' since when are you helping us?"

"Hey, baby, chill on me. Look, Freeza wants me dead anyway, plus, who wants that bastard to gain immortality, I planned on jumping in and stopping Freeza's wish, and…" He smirked at her.

"What happened to the bitch comment earlier?" She said cocking an eyebrow.

Bulma just looked at the two smirking, 'Is that wedding bells I hear?'

"Well, I take most of it back."

"Most?"

"Yeah, your just difficult, but I like that."

'This guy's a flirt.' Rima sighed deeply. "your irritating you know that?"  
She stiffend up, she was sensing something.

"What is it?" asked Bulma.

"Vegeta," said Rima, "He's recovered- his energy he's stronger than ever."

"A near death experience just made a Saiyan more powerful." Tayvion said.

"What?" asked Bulma, "But how? Is he coming here?"

"I have to go find Gohan-" Rima said running out of the capsule home, "If Vegeta sees him taking that Dragon Ball-"

"Rima, no," Bulma clutched her arm, "You know you can't!"

"If Vageta gets to Gohan we will have an even bigger problem on our hands."

"But?!"

"If Gohan gets killed by my brother, Goku won't be worried about Freeza, he'll murder Vageta!"

"How far away is Vegeta from Gohan?" asked Bulma, "Can you tell?"

"Who the hell is Gohan?" Tayvion asked obviously confused.

"Your nephew."

"Eh?"

"You heard me. Now lts Go!" She grabbed Tayvion's arm and began to walk out of bulma's 'house'.

"Where?" He asked.

"Did you listen to anything we just said?" she said to Tayvion, "Bulma I'll be back." She rolled her eyes and took off running out of the the cave, Tayvion following behind her.

"Rima!"

Rima looked up, confused at who was calling her name.

She almost didn't recognize that powerlevel.

"Krillin?"

Krillin landed and presented the massive one-stared dragon ball.

"Your alive, so you evil older brother didn't kill you."

"What happened? Your power level went up a exponetualy." Rima said looking at the balled man. She ignored his 'evil older brother' comment.

"It was grand elder!" said Krillin proudly, "The guy has the ability to awaken sleeping power."

"Really, can he do that for me?"

"That's what I came back here for. I want to take you and Gohan to see him. Where is Gohan anyway? And who is that?" He said looking at Tayvion.

Rima opened her mouth to say something smart but Tayvion slapped a hand over her mouth and introduced himself, "I'm Tayvion, Kakorot's younger brother."

"Kakarot?"

"Goku." Rima said with Tayvion's hand still on top of her mouth.

"GOKU HAD TWO BROTHERS?!"

Tayvion and Rima nodded.

"Is that Krillin I hear outside?" Bulma said running out from the cave.

"Hey Bulma, anyway, where's Gohan?"

"He went to go find a dragon ball we saw on the radar." Bulma said.

"Where's Dende?" Rima asked.

"He stayed with Grand Elder." said Krillin.

"Now let's get that thing inside." Bulma said walking toward Krillin.

Krillin stopped when she saw someone land behind him. How could they have not sensed him coming?

"Isn't this interesting? Tayvion and Rima teaming up with the earthlings. You've got some nerve."

Krillin turned and took a jump backward yelping in surprise and fear.

"Vegeta," sighed Rima, "I've come to a realization, we can't let you or Freeza get the Dragon balls. You may be my brother, but right now, blood isn't thicker than water."

"There's not much that you can do, I'm significantly stronger than the two of you," Vegeta smirked at her, "Tayvion, your oddly quiet."

Tayvion honestly could take Vageta on even though he's gotten stronger, as of now, the two were equals.

"We're not doing this today, Vageta, to be quiet honest I don't feel like it."

"Doesn't matter, I have all the Dragon Balls. Hand it over, baldy." He turned his attention to Krillin.

Krillin gripped the Dragon Ball and glared at him, "No way!" he snapped.

"Don't test my patience," said Vegeta, holding out a hand, "Give it to me, or the blue-haired girl dies."

"Seriously?! After I told you about her, your going to kill the only girl you might have a chance with?!"

Everyone fell over. "y-you were for real?" Vageta asked.

"RIMA! YOU TRIED TO SET ME UP WITH HIM?!"

Rima laughed nervously.

Vageta regained his composure and pointed a finger at Bulma.

"Get in the cave, Bulma," said Krillin.

"Not another move," Vegeta made his pointed finger into the shape of a gun, "It really isn't that difficult. Just hand me the ball."

"What are you? 5? Seriously Vageta your really starting to piss me o-" Tayvion clamped a hand over her mouth for the 2nd time.

"Calm down. You and that temper of yours is gonna get you killed." He said.

Vageta clapped, "Well, that's an accomplishment, Rima's quiet for once." He laughed.

Rima was officially ready to kill him. Rima attempted to charge after him… it didn't happen, Tayvion held her back.

"This isn't good," Krillin sighed, "What the hell do I do now?"

"I'll tell you," said Vegeta, returning his attention to the short man, "You give me the Dragon Ball."

"I think not."

Rima saw Zarbon land behind Vageta.

"Having trouble collecting dragon balls Vegeta?" said Zarbon. Rima could hear Bulma drooling over the guy.

"Oh my goodness, he's gorgeous! He must be here to save me!"

"Bulma, I don't think he's interested in you," said Krillin softly.

"Over here big boy! Just so you know, I'm routing for ya!"

"Looks like you have a fan."

"That happens. What can I do?" Zarbon said moving a piece of his hair behind his ear, which didn't make a difference because it ended up right infront of his face again.

"Rima, get over here," Vegeta ordered sharply.

Rima scoffed, "You've got to be shitting me. Bitch please what the fuck to I look like?"

"Stop being foolish," Vegeta began walking toward her.

"Vageta, we have bigger things to worry about, than you arguing with your sister." Tayvion said.

Zarbon laughed and then spread his arms wide, and there was that strange bulge as he transformed into the hideous frog look alike. Rima heard Bulma groan in disgust.

The battle commenced. Rima and Tayvion watched as Vegeta sent Zarbon flying up into the air and he chased after him to take the battle into the sky. She ran to Krillin and Bulma.

"Let's go!" she said, "Let's run while they're preoccupied!"

"Good idea," said Krillin.

"Tayvion we're going." She said. He nodded and followed in pursuit.

They began to run eastward as fast as they could, but they heard a voice snicker, "Going somewhere?" and a blast of energy land in front of them, making them stop and gape at the crater it made.

Rima looked up to see Vegeta smirking down at them. She knew he would kill Krillin and Bulma for that Dragon Ball. He was using them against her.

Krillin tried to take off again.

"Stop," Tayvion said, "He's just toying with Zarbon. He's gonna know if we try to run."

Rima obviously irritated rolled her eyes as the continued to watch Vageta's fight with Zarbon. It was certainly obvious to everyone who was tha strongest of the two; Zarbon was getting desperate.

"Damn you! Spoiled little prince!" Zarbron growled.

Vegeta landed in front of him and put an uppercut right into his stomach which broke through the alien's armor. Vageta laughed, "So this is the might of one of Frieza's best. Quite honestly, its pathetic."

"N-no Vegeta," Zarbon grunted, "P-please… have m-mercy on m-me…"

"Really?" Vegeta twisted his hand to make Zarbon wail, "Why should I show you mercy?"

"I could help you," Zarbon begged, "We could work together! Take down Frieza!"

"Funny, that's the third time I've heard that today." said Vegeta with an evil grin.

There was a powerful blast, and Zarbon went flying. For a moment, he was suspended in mid air, a gaping hole in his stomach, and then he fell into the water with a splash and his energy vanished into thin air.

"The son of a bitch is dead." Tayvion said.

"He wasn't that bad of a guy, just hella brain washed." Rima said looking into Zarbon's watery grave.

"Hm," Bulma muttered, "I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad about who won."

"I'm definitely sad," said Krillin.

"Now," said Vegeta landing on the Namekian soil, "Where were we?"

He stood and turned, "Ah yes. The girl- the one that…- I believe I was about to kill her."

"No, we were about to leave actually." Rima said pushing Bulma behind her.

"Oh please," said Vegeta, "I could easily defeat you without a problem."

"Oh really, that's funny because last time I check we-"

Tayvion slapped a hand across her mouth once more, he remembered looking at her file, when her power level was at 30,000. He can't begin to emagine how much more powerful she's become since then.

"We have more important things to do than argue." Tayvion scolded the two.

Vageta began to stalk forward.

Krillin stepped up, "Here. Take it."

He tossed the ball and Vegeta caught it with one hand and smiled.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now you and the blue-haired girl get to live," he looked at Rima, "And I suppose you as well. Once I am immortal… well you know,"

He laughed and looked at the Dragon Ball with gleaming eyes, "It's finally happened. The moment I've been waiting so long for," he laughed wildly once more and then took off, the Dragon Ball under his arm.

"Krillin!" cried Bulma, "Why the hell did you give him the Dragon Ball?"

"He would have killed us and took it anyway." said Krillin.

"I guess its over, there's nothing we can do."

"But we still have a chance."

"How do you figure that?" said Bulma, "I mean he said that was the last Dragon Ball he needed!"

"You forgot about Gohan didn't you?" Rima said smirking.

Bulma and Krillin looked at each other with wide, excited eyes.

"Yes!" Krillin exclaimed, "That's what I'm talking about! He may have just saved the universe."

"So what are we going to do till he shows up?" Tayvion asked.

"If we go after him, Vageta will know, we're up to something. We just are going to have to wait for him to come to us." Rima said.

"I'll go get everything packed up." Bulma ran into the cave and packed everything up.

~10 minuets later~

"Damn, you packed all that stuff?" Tayvion asked."

"What?" Bulma walking out form the cave. He looked at all of the stuff pulled from inside of there.

"You brought all of this?"

"Yeah." Bulma and Rima said simoteniously.

Bulma pressed the buttons on all of the crates turning evey box into a capsule the size of her thumb.

Tayvion stood there shocked.

~30 minuets later~

The four of them were waiting outside the cave for Gohan to return.

"That dragon ball that Gohan's going after was the one that Vageta hid under the water."

"So, he'll find out eventually who took the ball out from under him huh?" Krillin asked on edge.

"WHAT!?" Bulma yelled.

"Well as soon as the kid comes back we need to get a move on." Tayvion said.

Rima nodded.

"Gohan!" Krillin cried, and jumped to his feet, pointing in the distance.

Tayvion stood up, he saw his 'nephew' soaring toward them.

He landed beside them and beamed, "Look what I've got!"

"Oh you are a life saver, kid," said Krillin, ruffling his hair, "You wouldn't believe what happened to us."

"I know, Vegeta," said Gohan, "I ran into him, but he was in such a good mood that he got your guys' Dragon Ball, he didn't kill me, and I hid this one from him!" he held it up and beamed.

Gohan looked at the man standing next between Rima and Krillin. "Who's that?" the boy said looking at the young man.

"Um, Gohan… You see this is-" Rima wasn't sure how to tell Gohan.

"Your father is Kakarot right?"

Gohan nodded.

"I'm his brother." He said holding a hand out to the boy.

"But I thought-"

"Raditz is the oldest, then its Kakarot, then its me." He said softly.

"So your my uncle?"

"That's right kid." He said grinning at him.

"So, I have a… good? Uncle?"

"Gohan, we've got things to worry about, like getting you and Rima to the grand elder, and maybe Tayvion too." Krillin said.

"Okay well, if we're going to go to the Grand elder's then we need to go now right?" Rima said.

"Bulma, go hide over there." Rima pointed to the next island over.

"So you guys are leaving me again?!"

"Bulma, we'll be back I promise." Gohan said.

"I've been here by myself this whole time, and you expect me to sit my ass here? ALONE?!" Bulma yelled.

"Gurl, look we have to stop Vageta and Freeza from getting the dragon balls. Your lucky," She put an arm around bulma's shoulder, "I mean, you're the one who gets to sit here… tan… and… sleep… and e-eat-"

"R-rima?" Krillin said looking at her dazed expression.

"…and watch TV… and…listen to music… and flip through magazines… and- hey guys I think I'll stay here." She said smiling.

"Uh no." Tayvion said grabbing her arm.

"Rima, we need you!" Gohan said.

"B-but-" she began to complain.

"Who knew." Tayvion said smirking.

"Knew what?" Rima snapped out of her dream.

"That you're a brat."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT?!"

"you."

She went to hit him but he caught her hand and threw her over his shoulder, "Are we ready?" He asked Krillin and Gohan.

"Y-y-yeah." Krillin stammered.

"Hey put me down!" she said still fighting.

"This is amusing. Throwing a temper tantrum like a five year old, how cute."

"Your out of line you know. What kind of man puts his hands on a woman he doesn't even know?"

"Since when are you a woman." He said adding fuel to the fire.

"I'm gonna kill your stupid ass!"

Tayvion laughed, "Aye Bulma, we'll be back, lets go guys." He took off into the sky.

They were off to see the Grand Elder.


	8. The Ginyu Force?

**I don't own DBZ *I wish I did tho***

**~Enjoy~**

**The Ginyu Force?!**

They had finally reached the grand elder's home. They sensed Vageta's energy and knew that he was on their tail. It was only a matter of time before he was here. "Rima you and Tayvion can go in first." Krillin said.

"Why do I have to go in with him?"

"Come on." Tayvion said grabbing her hand… gently. They walked to the door. A Namekian man greeted them, "The grand elder will see you now."

Tayvion and Rima looked at each other and nodded. The entered the dwelling. Inside there was an old man, it didn't look like he could see them.

"You both are very powerful, young man, stand next to me."

"Okay." Tayvion went to the old namekian's left side.

The elder put his hand on Tayvion's head, "You have an over whelming reserve of power inside of you, I think we should bring it out."

"Wha-"Tayvion could feel the 'doors' so to speak open and a vast amount of energy beginning to pour out. He felt his energy rising.

"There." The elder said. Tayvion could feel the energy pulsing through his body and then the spark. Every cell of his body was surging with power.

"You've been under the boot of an evil man since you were a child; I'm impressed that you haven't taken on his evil ways."

"Th-Thank you sir." Tayvion bowed.

"If you would be so kind to send in your nephew."

"Huh? H-how did you know that-?"

"I know everything that goes on, on this planet. Rima, your next."

Tayvion went to get Gohan and Rima stood at the grand elder's left side. He placed his hand on her head, "Your power is amazing, but," Rima looked up at the elder, "You truly care for your brother, are you sure that you want me to unlock your energy?"

"Why wouldn't I be sir?"

"You'd be stronger the he."

Rima's eyes opened wide, she would crush Vageta's pride. It would devastate him. Would he forgive her, or would he hate her?

"Your mind is wandering child."

She nodded under his hand.

She knew she was stranger than Vageta, and she always had to swallow her pride so that he could feel superior. It was time she did something for herself.

"I'm sure grand elder."

The old man smiled, "I'd be happy to."

She closed her eyes and searched deep inside herself. Her experience of her power unlocking was different than Tayvion's.

_"Rima, you must never let people know who you are."_

_"What do you mean mama?"_

_"Listen to me, there, will come a day when you're on your own, your father and I, this planet… we will not be here."_

_"I don't underst-"_

_"You have the power to change things when we are gone."_

_Rima looked at her mother._

_"Nurture that power, but in private, you can't let anyone know, especially Freeza, but more importantly your brother." _

_"But he doesn't have to hide his power." She whined._

_"I've been having dreams about your future." The queen had visions of the future, she knew of tragedy that would be the extinction of the Saiyan race. She knew that her son and daughter would survive; she even knew that Kakarot would be the one to avenge their race. She knew._

_"You have enormous power hidden inside of you, and in due time it will be released."_

"You never remember something you don't want to."

She opened her eyes and felt the surge of energy, she was stronger than ever. The grand elder lifted his hand and Rima stood there for a long moment, staring at her hands in aw, an aura of energy pulsating around her body.

"I- I can't…" she failed in her sentence, shaking her head, "Thank you enough!" she looked up with wide eyes, unable to hide her excitement.

Not strong enough to beat freeza but defiantly strong enough to wipe out his entire army and then some.

"Thank you Grand elder!" She ran to get Gohan.

She slowed down as she felt Vageta's energy coming closer and closer.

"Vageta." she breathed, she had to hurry. "Gohan! Go up the grand elder."

"Right." Gohan said running to the elder's room.

**Scene Change**

Tayvion felt Rima's energy; it was amazing how much power she had hidden inside her. He and Krillin left to face Vageta. Tayvion knew that with his new strength he could easily take out Vageta, but if they were gonna beat Freeza and the Ginyu Force, they were gonna need him. Tayvion sensed the energy of the Ginyu Force almost an hour ago. And while most of them could sense energy, Tayvion had the sharpest senses of them all. So sharp that he could sense something as small as an ant.

Vageta was coming fast. Tayvion felt it, "And in 3, 2, 1."

Vageta stopped in front of them.

"Ta-Tayvion?" Vageta said surprised, he felt his energy. It was mind boggling to Vageta how a 3rd class could be stronger than him. His surprised expression turned angry.

"Where is she?" Vageta yelled.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb! I know Rima is with you, but I can't sense her energy!"

"Vageta, I know you didn't come her looking for your sister, what do you really want?

"You fools; did you think I was stupid enough that I wouldn't know you hid the last dragon ball?"

Tayvion smirked, "Looks like my nephew beat you to it."

"Nephew?!"

"I gotta say, for some third class warriors, Kakarot and I give you a run for your money." Tayvion said hinting the obvious to Vageta.

"You Saiyan scum are brothers?!" Vageta asked through gritted teeth.

"Bingo!" Tayvion grinned slyly.

"Where is the Dragon ball?!" Vageta yelled. He was pissed off by the events that have occurred in the last hour but Tayvion and Kakarot pissed him off even more. All the more reason to become immortal.

Krillin shouted, "There's no way we're giving you the last Dragon Ball!"

"I could beat it out of you," said Vegeta, "I have no use for your pathetic life, and after the stunt you've pulled there will be no mercy! Everyone dies!"

"I'd like to see you try." Tayvion said moving in front of Krillin.

Vegeta tensed up he felt it, Gohan's power.

Up ahead, there was a great spire of rock. There was a small Namekian home atop it, and from that structure, a powerful source of power was erupting.

"What- what is that?" Vegeta demanded, but didn't wait for an answer.

He darted past Krillin, who shouted, "HEY!" and took off after him.

Tayvion took off behind the two; it was obvious he hadn't picked up on Rima's energy. He was in for the surprise of his life today.

The three of them flew to the rock spire and landed outside the building in the blue hued grass. Vageta's mouth dropped as he landed and saw Rima standing before him," she looked behind her, 'How had all that power been blocked inside of him?' Her attention wasn't on her brother it was on Gohan, and that enraged Vageta.

But once he picked up on Gohan's energy, "Kakarot?" The energy he felt was almost identical to when he battled Kakarot.

"Who's in there?" Vegeta called, "Show yourself!"

"Vegeta stop!" Krillin landed behind them.

Vegeta ignored him, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"I'm home."

A Namekian stepped out, a serious look on his face.

"That power isn't coming from you," said Vegeta, "Who is in there? I demand you tell me!"

"Where did you get that Dragon Ball?" the Namekian asked.

"We didn't have a choice Neil," said Krillin, "He took it from us."

"And we'll take it back!" Tayvion said.

"We don't have time for this." Rima said sensing the Ginyu Forces energy.

"Kakarot! I know you're in ther-"

It was Gohan. He stepped out of the building and faced Vegeta in a fighting pose, his face set in determination.

"You?" Vegeta began to laugh, "How is it that you could possess so much power? But of course, you are a Saiyan."

"I'm as strong as you were when we faced you on Earth!" Gohan declared.

"Congratulations, you're still weaker than the last three guys I killed," Vegeta smirked.

Gohan looked pretty let down, his hands dropping to his sides, "Aw, man," he sighed, "This must be what it feels like to be Krillin."

"Hey!" Krillin snapped.

Rima laughed, "That was funny."

Vegeta laughed, "Face it! None of you can even come close to my strength. Just give me the last Dragon Ball."

"You wanna bet-" Tayvion held Rima back, she wasn't sure if he was bluffing or if his head was so big and full of pride that he was ignorant to the fact Tayvion and Rima could defeat him.

"Neil…."

It was a deep voice coming from the building, and Rima looked toward the door as it continued, "I sense multiple high power sources heading for Namek…. They are extremely powerful, nearly as much as the leader of the dark beings that plague our planet."

"The Ginyu force." Rima and Tayvion said looking at each other.

"No…" muttered Vegeta, looking at the doorway, "How many? How many are there, answer me!"

"Five."

"No!" Vegeta dropped the Dragon Ball and looked up at the sky with a look that Rima rarely saw on his face, fear.

"Didn't I just say the Ginyu Force, Vageta?!" Rima said irritated. It's as if he's in his own little world, oblivious to what other people say.

"What?" asked Krillin, "What is it, who are they?"

Vegeta rasped, "They are Freeza's top elite force. We're all dead! We're already destroyed, might as well be!" he knelt and slammed a fist into the ground, making a small crater and the ground shake, "I was so close… I was so close!"

He stood suddenly and ran at Gohan and grabbed the front of the boy's shirt, lifting him up, making Gohan yelp.

"Tell me where the Dragon Ball is!" he demanded, "Tell me or we're all going to die! The Ginyu Force is unstoppable; if they get here before I can make my wish none of us will stand a chance!"

"Why in hell would we make you immortal, especially if Uncle Tayvion is stronger than you?" Gohan spat.

"Why should we trust you?" Krillin spat.

"If we work together, we may… we just might be able to make it," said Vegeta and Rima could tell it caused him great pain to speak these words. He hated admitting that he needed help, but he had no choice.

He truly was terrified of these five beings.

"Wow, Vageta, for once in your life, you admit that you need help…" Rima said walking towards him.

"You should be helping m regardless," Vageta growled.

"At the end of the day, your intentions are evil. You should know me well enough to realize that I don't wing that way. Just because you're my brother does not mean, I'm going to follow your wishes."

"Where's the last dragon ball?" Tayvion asked.

"I know where Bulma is," said Rima, "She has the Dragon Ball."

"So you left it with her," spat Vegeta, "Should have known."

"Oh get over yourself," Rima snapped at him

"Let's get going, we don't have any time to lose," he ordered.

"Yeah, Lets go team!" Krillin declared, grinning.

"What?" Vegeta blinked at him.

"Well, we are a team." said Krillin, beaming.

"He's lost it." Rima muttered to Tayvion.

"You seriously hang around this guy?" he asked her.

"Let's go," said Rima said taking off into the air, Tayvion, Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan were following behind her, as they soared toward Bulma's hideout.

Sorry it took so long... Junior year is no joke. I am offically burnt out!

Please Review

Thank you!


	9. Goku?

**Sadly, i do not own DBZ, just my OCs..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Goku?!**

* * *

They were getting closer to where Bulma was hiding. If she hid where they told her that is. And she did, Rima spotted the narrow flat land between the two cliffs, Bulma was painting her nails and watching TV. She had the Dragon Ball tied to her ankle so that it would roll away.

"RIMA!" she said flinging her arms around Rima's neck.

She returned the hug by awkwardly patting her back. The others laughed at Rima's awkwardness, everyone except Vageta.

"We're wasting time!" Vageta scolded.

"What?" Bulma looked over to see Krillin untying the Dragon Ball.

"Sorry, Bulma, we need the Dragon Ball, we'll be right back," he said and looked over at Vegeta with the Dragon Ball in his arms.

"Where's the rest of them?" Tayvion asked.

"Follow me," said Vegeta, and took off into the sky.

"I'll explain later Bulma." Rima said giving a slight smile to Bulma and then followed him, calling to her, "Just wait here! We'll be back!"

"Wait!" Bulma was screaming, but they kept going.

Too much at stake. She wish she could tell Bulma everything, but there wasn't enough time.

They flew in silence, dreading what was to come.

Tayvion and Rima looked at one another with worried eyes.

"We're nearly there," Vegeta continued, beginning to descend.

They landed behind the prince and followed him toward a small indent in the six foot tall cliff face where five Dragon Balls were sitting, glistening in the sunlight.

"Okay, we have to hurry," Vegeta said, rushing toward them, "We don't have long before the Ginyu Force-" he turned and Tayvion, Rima, Gohan, and Krillin were frozen.

Vageta looked at the five beings standing between them and the Dragon Balls. While they didn't look like much of the challenge, they gave the universe a run for their money. The shortest one was green with four eyes, the extra ones on the sides of his large, porous head. The next one was a short red-skinned, somewhat attractive face, with long white hair. Beside him was the most human looking of them, but he was enormous, towering over her, with wild orange hair. Then, even taller than him was a blue-skinned scaly being, eyes all red, no pupils or irises or whites, just red. Then, the medium sized one, which was obvious the leader, his skin purple and two horns bursting from his skull, not unlike Freeza's. Defiantly an odd bunch, but not to be trifled with.

"Vegeta, long time no see." said the leader, smirking.

"Oh, damn it," Vegeta hissed, "we were too late!"

"Hand over the Dragon Balls, Vegeta," said the red-skinned man, "Or we'll have to take it from ya." That accent of his always got on Rima's nerves.

"Shut up, Jeice," Vegeta spat, "If you think I'm going to let you have this ball you're insane."

"Rima! We all thought you were dead love." Jeice told her.

"I was ass." She replied coolly.

"I was starting to think you only spoke that way to me." Tayvion wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not now asshole!" she said elbowing him in the stomach.

"That's hurt." Tayvion said standing next to her.

Vageta didn't think that them messing around was funny or amusing. In fact it made him quiet angry. But he had to focus on the task at hand, with a cry of desperation, he threw the Dragon Ball he was holding away, and it rocketed between Gohan and Krillin, making them flinch. But a blue blur went flying by with such force it knocked the two off their feet. It whooshed past them again, before they could get back on their feet. They turned back to see that the large blue being had the one star Dragon Ball in his hand, and tossed it over his shoulder to add it to the pile behind them.

"Thank you Burter," said the leader with a smirk.

Tayvion and Rima scowled in disgust, they saw him move.

"No problem, boss," Burter replied.

"B-but I threw that as hard as I could!" Vegeta gasped.

"It's what I do," said Burter, smiling at them, "I'm the fastest in the universe!"

"DESTROY IT!" Vageta commanded Krillin.

Krillin got the message. He looked down at the Dragon Ball, his face twisted in determination, and then raised a fist, roaring with battle, and brought it down with mighty force. But suddenly, the Dragon Ball was gone. Krillin stumbled and looked at his empty hands in awe. Rima turned and saw with horror that the tiny green thing had the Dragon Ball. But how did he get it?

"What the hell?" Krillin cried.

Vegeta snarled in anger, "It must be true then. I didn't want to think that a creature as weak as Guldo could possess power to stop time, but there was the proof right there."

"Stop time?" gasped Gohan, "How is that possible?"

Guldo laughed manically, and gave the Dragon Ball to his Leader, who added it to his pile.

"Ugly ass piece of snot. Shut the fuck up." Rima cursed.

Just as Tayvion said for a princess Rima sure had a colorful vocabulary and at that moment it caught everyone off guard. Even Vageta.

Everyone stood there silent, and then she realized that Gohan was standing right there, "Sorry Gohan."

"Well, men," Ginyu coughed trying to break his men out of their shocked states, "I think that you can handle these four," said the leader, and the Dragon Balls all began to hover, surrounding him as he too rose into the air, "Do try to be careful, Freeza wants Vegeta alive."

"No problem, Captain Ginyu," said Jeice, smiling up at him, "We'll make short work of them!"

"Oh, by all means, do enjoy yourselves," said Ginyu as he flew away, "I'm sure Freeza will have all the time in the world once he's made his wish!"

They watched helplessly as Ginyu disappeared in the distance. It didn't matter now. Even if they survived the Ginyu Force, Freeza had all the Dragon Balls. They were officially screwed.

"Who gets to go first?" asked the tall one who sounded illiterate. The bright orange tuff of hair on his head looked more like one of Dr. Seuss' trufulla trees, than the hair of a warrior.

"I don't know about you, Reccome," said Jeice, "But I think we should have Vegeta go first."

"Okay, who gets him?" Burter asked.

With that, they began in an intense game of rock paper scissors to decide.

Rima rolled her eyes. Tayvion laughed, and Vegeta was offended by the Ginyu force not taking him seriously. Krillin and Gohan both looked terrified.

"They're treating this like a game," said Gohan in horror, "They're not even taking us seriously. It's like they're not even worried!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and growled in rage, "No! I can't die like this- I'm a prince!"

"And I'm just a human," said Krillin sarcastically.

They all turned to see Guldo looking furious and Reccome laughing victoriously.

"Which means Burter you got Tayvion and Jeice you've got Rima." Reccome told them.

"I wanted Vegeta!" Guldo cried, "I owe him!"

"Calm down, Guldo," said Burter, "Tell you what, you can have both of the little ones. And we'll even let you go first."

"And you can put a few hits in on Vegeta too, if you want," said Reccome.

Guldo sighed, but looked over at Krillin and Gohan and seemed to cheer up, "Alright. Let's go!"

He stepped forward.

"It looks like you're going first," said Vegeta, "Do not head straight for him, understand? With Guldo's psychic powers, that would be suicide."

"Got it," said Krillin, stepping forward, "His power level is the weakest. Maybe we stand a chance. Come on, Gohan."

She was relatively sure that Krillin and Gohan were stronger than the alien, but with Guldo's ability to stop time; things could get bad real quickly.

"Time to beat you up Vageta," said Reccome.

"Not so fast, I'm going first!" said Guldo, stepping forward.

"Get this game going," Jeice said flipping his hair.

Krillin and Gohan stepped forward and both held themselves at the ready.

"Keep you guard up," Krillin muttered to Gohan.

"That's right, keep up your guard," said Guldo, "Don't drop it- not even for an instant!"

The next thing Rima was aware of was the great rock that was suddenly above Krillin and dropped down to smash him. The rest of them stared in horror at the boulder lying where Krillin had been moments ago. Guldo laughed victoriously, but then Krillin appeared, pushing the rock off of him, blinking in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"That was supposed to crush you," Guldo said, looking shocked.

"This is ridiculous." Tayvion said. He didn't want to play by their rules. If it was up to him, Guldo, Jeice, Reccome and Burter would be dead by now.

"Don't under estimate Guldo," said Vegeta, "He may be a weakling, but his psychic powers are not to be trifled with."

The battle truly began, and it was obvious that Krillin and Gohan had the advantage here. They landed hit after hit, but every so often, Guldo would freeze time and move away from them. But even with his powers, Gohan and Krillin were obviously going to win. As long as there confidence doesn't get the best of them that is. Unfortunately it did.

With battle cries, Gohan and Krillin charged, but they had ignored Vageta's advice, they were going head on. Guldo smiled and held up his hands and pinched them in the air, and suddenly, Gohan and Krillin stopped moving in midair, a strange aura surrounding them both. They were struggling, but it appeared that they couldn't even move.

"Fools," spat Vegeta, "Why didn't they listen to me?"

Tayvion watched in horror as Guldo laughed victoriously as he uprooted a tree and shaved the branches off it. Both ends were shaved to pin points, and it floated up and twisted to aim directly at Krillin. Guldo laughed wildly, "Sorry, but that bright shiny head of yours is just the perfect target!"

"We have to do something." Rima glared at the pea sized member of the Ginyu force. Tayvion took off, he wasn't going to sit by and let them kill his nephew and his brother's friend.

Tayvion ran past Guldo, his arm out like a blade. Rima breathed a sigh of relief as Guldo's head slid from his shoulders. Gohan and Krillin fell to the ground, along with the tree.

"You fool!" Vageta scolded Tayvion, "Do you want to die?"

"Dumbass, if those two are killed we won't know the code to make the wish on the dragon balls, plus I'm not gonna let my nephew die." He said patting his head. Gohan grinned.

"Thanks Uncle Tayvion."

Tayvion smirked, looking down at his remains with satisfaction. He had restrained his dark impulses for so long, and killing Guldo felt amazing to him, but he had to keep it under control, at least until Freeza rears his ugly head.

"D-damn y-you…" Guldo hissed up at him.

Tayvion laughed aiming an open palm down at him and releasing a quick burst of energy that reduced Guldo's head to nothing.

"Thanks, Tayvion," said Krillin, getting to his feet.

"It's my pleasure."

"What a hard ass," Rima muttered.

Tayvion winked at her and in return she rolled her eyes.

"I feel kind of bad," said Gohan softly, "I mean, we just killed their team mate. They are gonna be mad."

Rima looked toward the watching group and frowned, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Aye mate! Guldo?" she heard Jeice ask, "Is he dead?"

"How tragic," laughed Reccome.

"Looks like you're up, Reccome," said Jeice, looking up at the burly man, "But be careful, that Vegeta is full of surprises!"

"And this time Tayvion! Don't interfere! Or you'll be dealing with me!" Burter snapped, glaring at Tayvion.

"No promises freak." Tayvion smirked.

"Why you-"

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache!" Rima yelled.

"I can fix that for you." Tayvion said putting his hands on her hips.

"Your annoying." She said slapping him.

"Love interest Tayvion?" Jeice asked.

"You can tell?! She madly in love with me. Look she can barely keep her hands off of me."

"Shut up!" She said slapping him.

"See?" He said rubbing his red cheek.

"Right." Jeice laughed.

"Rima focus on the task at hand!"

"What! Vegeta! Shut up! If anything you're the one fighting next, 'mister for once I follow the rules.'

"You bi-"

"Say it Vageta. I dare you."

Vageta's mouth twisted trying to say what he wanted to, "That's what I thought you spoiled prince!" Vageta's eyes widened at he comment.

"What kind of insult is that?!" you're a princess too." Krillin asked.

"Vageta always got special treatment, 'heir to the throne.' 'destined for greatness' my ass." She turned her back on him.

Reccome stepped forward, smiling at Vegeta as if the prince was a new toy in his collection.

"Vegeta!" he called out, "You think just because you're the prince of all Saiyans that you're the best at what you do, but that don't mean anything!" he raised his flexed arms above his head, grinning, "Because the name's- Reccome- it rhymes- with doom- and you're gonna be hurtin'- all- to- SOON!" he then twisted around and did an very odd poise, balancing on one leg.

"Look here bastard! I might be able to say those kinds of thing to him… well minus the bullshit rhymes… b-but watch what you're saying or I'll beat your ass! Illiterate ass wipe!"

"If you even think about stepping in, I'll break your pretty little face," Vegeta snapped at her.

"That's rude." She pouted.

"So was your spoiled prince comment." He glared.

"Pshh. Whatever."

He laughed and then took off toward Reccome and slammed his fist into the side of the big man's head, sending him flying off into a small mountain in the distance. Reccome bashed into it, and vanished in a cloud of dust.

"Well," panted Vegeta, walking back toward her, "Did that look like I needed any of your assistance?"

There was a whooshing sound, and a figure landed behind Vegeta. It was Reccome. His armor was completely gone, all that was left was the black undergarment which was in tatters, but it appeared that there wasn't a scratch on Reccome's actual flesh.

"Yes, I'd say it does," said Rima smirking.

Vegeta let out a battle cry and leapt forward again, on the complete offensive, but every hit he threw, Reccome dodged. They went soaring across the landscape, and Vegeta was taking a beating. She watched as Vageta received a kick to the head, a knee to the face and an elbow to the stomach.

Tayvion watched somewhat happy but still very irritated. To be honest he didn't like Vageta but he couldn't let him die, not to mention the fact the Rima would want to beat his ass.

"I have to help him," Rima said.

"That won't be a good idea. Look Vageta's pride won't allow his baby sister to clean house. If need be I'll step in but not until it looks like he really needs help. Besides, I think this is helping his ego." Tayvion said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rima knew Tayvion was right but still…

"You Fool!" Vegeta countered with a hit of his own. He slammed a fist into Reccome's gut so hard that the burly man doubled over. But he quickly recovered, and reached down and grabbed Vegeta around the middle, raised him above his head and began to race down toward the ground.

Rima began to shake with anger. She took a step forward.

"I don't think so pretty lady." Jeice said standing directly in front of her.

"Get out of my way Jeice." She said as calmly as she could breathing heavily. Gohan and Krillin shook of fear. The look in her eyes made them want to pee their pants, not to mention her power rising.

"Rima calm down." Tayvion whispered.

Vegeta was panicking, but there was no tearing from Reccome's grip. Rima looked out of the corner of her eye seeing Vegeta slammed into the ground. As the dust cleared, she saw Reccome laughing over a pair of legs that were sticking out of the ground. Reccome reached down and grabbed one, pulling a bloodied and beaten Vegeta out of the ground and holding him up so that he could look at the prince's face.

She lost it. "Jeice get the fuck out of my way!" she drove her fist into his stomach. His armor cracked from the force of the blow. He went flying and landing at Burter's feet, the wind knocked out of him and blood coming out of his mouth.

They were all at a loss for words. Even Vageta who was half conscious had no idea Rima could pack so much power into one blow. That made him angry, he told her to stay out of his fight. Yet she interrupted it.

"You seriously thought you could stand a chance?" Reccome laughed, "You can't beat the best! Because the name's-"

Vageta's suddenly shot out a heavy blast from his hand, sending Reccome flying backward. Vegeta landed roughly on his back, gasping for breath and holding his chest, one eye swollen shut. Reccome jumped up, as if he had just been pushed rather than hit in the face with a high power energy ball.

"As I was sayin'," he said, smirking, "The name's Reccome! It rhymes with doom!"

"Obnoxious son of a bitch." Rima said rolling her eyes.

"What do we do?" asked Krillin.

"You two attack Reccome, and I'll get Vegeta out of there," said Tayvion said, "Get behind him, sneak attack, and hit him as hard as you can!"

"What do I do?"

"Stop the other two from interfering." Tayvion ordered, "Don't say anything smart. Just do it."

"For the record, I wasn't going to argue."

Tayvion smirked, "Good. You ready?"

They nodded.

"Now!" Tayvion said, as Reccome opened his mouth wide and a glow began to form .

Tayvion blasted forward to get to Vageta. He saw out of the corner of her eye the heavy white hot beam of power heading straight for the prince. He kicked it into overdrive.

Tayvion grabbed Vageta by his hair, "You alive?" he chuckled.

Rima shot an energy blast that countered Reccome's. Gohan and Krillin had slammed their fists into Reccome's face, sending him into the ground. The two boys jumped back, smiling at each other.

"What the fuck are you doing third class? I told you not to interfere!"

"Actually, you told Rima not to interfere. But if you don't want my help, I don't mind letting them kick your ass. It was quite entertaining."

"Bastard." Vageta retorted and then passed out.

Reccome was back on his feet, and he smiled toward them, several of his teeth were missing.

"Can Reccome get a mirror?" he asked, "He feels as if he may have chipped a tooth."

The group watching them all laughed and cheered. Reccome looked toward them, "Hey guys, can I have these three too? Come on, please?"

"Aw fine," sighed Jeice, "Since they did interfere. Go nuts, but we've got the girl."

"Please. I wish you-"

Burter appeared behind her at what seemed to be the speed of light. He pulled her arms behind her back with one hand and then put her into a head lock with the other.

"Payback time." Jeice said cracking his knuckles. He hit her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain. She windmill kicked Jeice in the head seeing as he hands were behind her back. She fell to the ground spit out blood.

"Burter, f-finish her off." Jeice ordered feeling the lump growing on his cheek.

Burter threw a punch and she flew into a large boulder nearby.

"Rima!" The four yelled.

She stood up from out of the rubble, "I-I'm o-ok-okay." She said dazed.

She was walking as if she was drunk, "Are you sure?" Krillin asked.

"No." she said simply and then fell over.

"OWW!" they turned their heads to Burter who held his hand in pain, "I broke my hand on her face!"

They looked at the blue alien and then they looked at Rima, who was passed out. Their mouths were wide open.

"Wow." Tayvion said, "I mean I knew she was hard-headed but I didn't know she was hard-headed."

"Where were we?" Reccome turned and went to Krillin who was closest, "Cheap trick, sneaking up when it wasn't even your turn," he said as Krillin cowered before him, "But at least I get to have more fun!"

He slammed a kick on the side of Krillin's head, sending him sailing away and landed rolling. Gohan chased after his friend, screaming his name. Tayvion kept between Reccome and Vegeta, ready to fight, but it appeared he was more interested in the other two instead of him or Vegeta.

"G-Gohan, your mom is gonna kick my b-behind." Krillin muttered, obviously knocked senseless by the kick.

"Krillin, are you okay?" Gohan asked desperately.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm fine… really-… oh… there it is… Owww…." Krillin quivered.

Gohan gritted his teeth and turned to face Reccome, obviously enraged.

"You'll pay for this!" he declared, "I'm not gonna let you get away with what you've done!"

Reccome approached and grinned down at the boy, "No way punk," he said before punching the boy into the ground, making Gohan bounce up and several feet away.

"Gohan!" Tayvion yelled running toward his nephew, but he stopped when he saw, Gohan getting to his feet, and glared at the beastly man, "You talk about yourself all the time," he spat, "Reccome this, Reccome that, but you're nothing compared to my dad!" he began to stumble forward, blood running down his face, "Just wait till he gets here! He'll show you!" Gohan charged forward, yelling in ferocity, but Reccome threw up a kick that landed on Gohan's neck.

Gohan flew several yards away, Tayvion caught Gohan before he hit the ground.

"Gohan! Gohan! Come on kid wake up." This time, he did not get back up.

"You want some of this too Tayvion?!" Reccome shouted.

"As a matter of fact I do." He set Gohan down gently and challenged his fist. He stood up as his power increased. An aura of power surrounded him, anger fueling it.

Reccome slowly turned to face her, smirking, "I ready! Let's go!" he said, walking toward him.

"Don't let him intimidate you," Vegeta muttered behind him.

"I'm not stupid!"

"I said I'm ready!"

"It's your funeral." Tayvion smirked.

"Let's see what you got," he taunted.

"Gladly."

Tayvion charged at Reccome. He rammed his knee into his head twisting Reccome's head awkwardly.

"Ouch! That hurt!" He yelled cracking his neck. He powered up and shot an energy blast at the giant umpa lumpa. Tayvion dove into the mixture of smoke and dust. He knew that Reccome couldn't sense him so he would use this to his advantage. He launched a surprise attack with his fists all Reccome could do was take them. Tayvion could feel the warm blood oozing from Reccome's face.

"Stop it! Stop hitting me!" the big man whined.

He threw up a knee, and it collided with Tayvion's gut.

"D-damn!" the cloud of dust faded, and Reccome could see Tayvion clearly.

Reccome charged at him once again slamming his forearm into Tayvion's chin and sending him flying backwards.

He twisted in the air and landed heavily on the ground. He shakily got onto his knees and stretched himself out.

"You've got some nerve you know that?" Reccome scolded.

"Shut up." He spat and jumped into the air and landed on Reccome's face.

He twisted his face into the dirt, just as he thought he won the fight, Reccome grabbed onto his boot and swung him into Rima just as she was standing up.

"Damn it Tayvion. Get off me!" she groaned.

He was on top of her. He lifted himself up, he turned his head to the side and coughed up blood.

"You okay?" Rima asked concerned.

He nodded silently.

She cupped his face in her hands, "this is not the time to be playing around! Are you okay?"

Tayvion planted his lips on to Rima's. Her eyes widened, he looked at her and then fainted.

"I'll kill him." Vegeta muttered.

"Isn't that cute, in the end, Tayvion got the girl. Too bad he's dead."

Rima knew he wasn't dead just sleeping. She locked eyes with Reccome, he laughed and lifted his fist to deliver the final blow.

She felt a familiar energy. Why hadn't she noticed it before. It was getting closer… he was getting closer. He had gotten even stranger if possible. His energy was mind boggling, even though he had most of it hidden.

"Is that Kakarot?" Vegeta mouthed.

She nodded. Vegeta scowled. The last person he wanted to be saved by was Kakarot. But he had no choice.

Rima laid Tayvion's head in her lap.

Gohan and Krillin laid unconscious, Rima could sense faint energy coming from the two. She breathed a sigh of relief, they were alive.

"Vageta you ready to continue our fight?" Reccome tried to resume.

Vageta scowled at him.

"What's with the face?" He asked.

Tayvion opened his eyes and looked up at Rima, "Your wake?" she said looking down at him.

"I guess so." He laughed. She laughed in return, but it turned into a groan of pain.

"You okay?" He lifted himself up and looked at her concerned.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine."

"You sure are. Fine as hell."

"Shut up!" She slapped him. He fell over in pain.

"Oh, sorry." She said placing his head back into her lap.

"Whose energy is that?" Tayvion asked.

"Goku's."

Goku was approaching now, blasting through the air at incredible speed toward them.

"Ha!" laughed Burter, "This guy may be strong but he's not faster than me-"

He cut off as Goku zoomed by them and landed between in front of Reccome.

"Wow, that was fast!" cried Burter, then after a pause added, "But- I mean- not faster than me because I'm the fastest in the universe!"

Another Saiyan?!" Reccome asked laughing, "The great warrior they were talking about is just another pathetic Saiyan? I thought beating up two was enough."

Goku glared at him for a long moment before turning and walking to Gohan's still form and dipped his hand into a pouch that was tied to his belt and withdrew a bean. He knelt and popped it into his son's mouth, muttering for him to wake up. Rima saw Gohan chew and then, he sat up.

"WH-what?" Tayvion asked, "How did he do that?"

"Krillin told me about them, they're called Sensu beans," said Rima, smiling.

Gohan had tears in his eyes and he hugged his father tightly, sobbing into his chest. Goku was smiling and pat his back, picking him up and beginning to walk toward Krillin.

"Hey!" Reccome called, "What do you think you're doin'?"

Goku ignored him, handing Krillin a bean, who gladly accepted it. Soon, he too was on his feet. Krillin seemed to be streaming off as much information as he could to Goku, but he brother stopped Krillin by placing his hand on the bald head. After a moment he stopped and smiled down at him before setting Gohan down and walking toward Rima and Tayvion.

"You two okay?" He asked digging into the pouch.

"We've been better." She replied.

"Here" He handed the two of them Sensu beans.

"Thanks." Tayvion said.

"You're Tayvion right?"

He nodded, "Thank you. For looking out for my friends, little brother." Goku held out his hand, Tayvion grabbed his wrist and Goku grabbed Tayvion's. He helped his brother to his feet.

"Was calling me little brother necessary?"

The two laughed.

He popped the Sensu bean into his mouth. As soon as he swallowed it the pain left his body, he energy returned. He looked at his hands.

Rima did the same. She felt her bones pop back into place, all of her internal bleeding was gone and her energy restored. She stood up fully.

"That's better." She said stretching.

"Here, Vegeta," Goku threw a bean is way.

"Goku, are you nuts?" Krillin cried as he and Gohan approached, "We can't trust Vegeta!"

"I owe him," said Goku, glancing back at them, "He did help you guys out."

"Huh?"

Goku looked at his brother.

"How did you know that?"

"He read my mind," said Krillin, "Yeah, I think it's weird too."

Vegeta took the bean and ate it. The look of astonishment on Vageta's face was something that you would see once in a life time.

"Better?" she asked.

He glanced at her, then to Goku, who was already walking away toward Reccome.

The Ginyu force were shocked beyond belief.

"You think Reccome will just let you interfere?" Reccome said to Goku as he approached.

"You're fighting me now," said Goku sharply, narrowing his eyes.

When the battle began, it was clear that he was not threat to Goku. He didn't get anywhere close to getting hit, dodging like he was fighting an overgrown child, which in several ways, he was.

"Hey Jeice, Burter. What's this guy's power level?"

They burst out into laughter, "you won't believe this, it's only 3000." Jeice laughed.

"Who do you think you're challenging with a power level like that?"

"This is pointless," hissed Vegeta walking over to Rima.

"What is?"

"What the point of doing this? By now Freeza surely has already made his wish!"

"I don't think so," said Krillin.

"What?" Vegeta turned to him, "Why would you say that? Freeza would waste no time in making his wish!"

"When we would summon the Dragon on Earth, the entire sky would go black," said Krillin, "I haven't seen that. So it must mean that Freeza couldn't summon it," Krillin smirked, "He probably doesn't know the password."

"There's a password?" Vegeta asked, blinking in astonishment.

"Of course," said Gohan, "That's the only way to summon the Dragon."

"How could I have been so stupid?!" muttered Vegeta, looking at the sky thoughtfully.

They returned their attention to the fight. Goku teleported behind Burter and Jeice. Only Rima, Vageta, and Tayvion saw him move.

Burter and Jeice had no idea Goku was behind them until his energy level showed up on their scouters, "How did you get here?" Goku smirked and flew in front of Reccome, "So you think you're fast huh? Well that speed is nothing if you don't have the strength to back it up."

"We'll see about that." Goku said getting into his stance.

"Time for my special technique! I was saving it for Vageta but your cocky attitude is starting to tick me off!" Reccome yelled, "RECCOME-"

There was a cry of pain. Goku elbowed Reccome in the stomach, much like Vegeta had earlier, but it appeared this had far more impact. As Goku backed away, Reccome clutched his middle.

Goku laughed lightly, "Sorry but you left yourself wide open."

"Not funny." Reccome said before falling over, his power level fading to near nothing. He was alive, but unconscious.

"Go dad!" Gohan cried, punching the air.

Vegeta scowled. It bugged him to no end how much Kakarot improved. Once again he was out matched by the 3rd class Saiyan.

"No way!" they heard Jeice cry, "How in the hell did he do that?"

"Reccome wasn't taking him seriously, that's why."

Vegeta hissed in anger, "How did he get so much stronger? What's his secret?"

"Use your head for once," said Rima, "He's a Saiyan, just like you. But his is driven to do good, not evil," she glanced at him, "It's called karma. What goes around comes around."

"Karma?" Vegeta spat, "Are you insane? That has nothing to do with it."

"It really does tho."

"Give up!" Goku shouted to the rest of the group, "You know that you're all outmatched. Take your friend and go!"

"Reccome underestimated you! But we won't! Right Burter?"

"Huh? Oh r-right." Burter agreed.

"I'm warning you! Leave while you still can. Or else!" Goku warned again.

"You ready Jeice?!"

"Let's go Burter!"

"You might be fast, but let's see how you go up against me! Burter! The fastest in the universe!" Burter darted at Goku, Jeice followed behind.

"You fools!" Goku shouted.

"You won't get away with that you- OW!" Jeice was interrupted when Goku socked him in the face.

He held his nose, wailing in pain.

With a cry of power, he thrust out his arms, and the two of them were sent flying away with the pulse of energy Goku emitted.

"There- there's no way…" Vegeta breathed, "C-could it be- that he- he's become-"

"You're over exaggerating, it's been over a thousand years since one has been seen. What makes you think one would show up now?" Rima asked her brother. "Come one Vageta, my brother is strong but there's no way he's a super Saiyan."

"What's a super Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"There's only been one," said Vegeta, "It's said to be the strongest force to had walked the universe. That's why Freeza is afraid of us, he fears another Super Saiyan will emerge and defeat him. But it was supposed to be me!" Vegeta clenched his fists, "I'm the prince! How could Kakarot have achieved such a feat before me?"

"Shut up." Rima said, obviously tired of his woe is me attitude.

Rima looked up to see the two of them up in the air now, all looking down at Goku. They seemed to be making some kind of plan.

"Looks like Goku has them so riled up that they're fighting with each other," said Tayvion, smirking.

Goku seemed to get bored of waiting, and he darted up into the air. The next second he was between Burter and Jeice, and he grabbed Burter's massive arm and threw him down toward the ground.

Burter recovered and tried to outsmart him with his speed, "Let's see if you can get to me!"

Burter ended up behind him, just as he was about to hit the Saiyan, Goku went down to his knees and darted up just as Burter flew over his head and drove his fist into Burter's stomach. Goku stood up fully, Burter was at least 4 times his size.

They stood in awe of his strength. Except for Vageta of course, 'Damn you Kakarot!'

"Y-you killed him!" Jeice was shaking, staring down at Goku with terrified eyes, "I- I'm gonna go get the Captain- and- and he'll give you a run for your money!"

Jeice turned and flew away at top speed.

"Well," Rima said, "That was easy."

"Shut up," Vageta snapped at her.

"Some body's salty today." She teased.

"Hey Goku, you realize Jeice will be back with his leader, Ginyu." Tayvion warned, walking toward his brother.

"We'll be ready." Goku replied.

"What Gohan and Krillin were telling me was true. I've never seen you fight before but you're definitely a force to be reckoned with." Rima smiled, "That gravity machine sure worked!"

"Yeah," said Goku, smiling at her, "I finally managed to get to a hundred times gravity. It was pretty hard at first, but I did it!"

"Bulma's dad truly is a generous." Rima nodded.

"A-a hundred times gravity?" Vegeta spluttered, his right eye twitching, "No wonder you've gotten so fast…"

"Daddy!" Gohan ran forward and hugged his father, "That was great! You're so strong!"

"Well, might as well wait for them to get back," said Goku, looking at all the fallen enemies about them, "These guys will walk funny for a while, but they all should be fine."

"You fool! Showing mercy is a weakness!" Vageta jumped into the air. He landed on Burter, slamming his knee down on the alien's neck, and what was left of Burter's energy level vanished. He then jumped up and aimed a hand at Reccome's body and blasted him into dust with one heavy attack.

"VEGETA!" Goku shouted.

Vegeta landed beside Rima, smirking.

"Vegeta, they were defenseless!" Goku cried, turning to glare at the prince.

"Exactly why I took care of them, since you weren't going to do it," Vegeta scorned him. It was obvious Vageta couldn't stand Goku, and the fact that he was so much stronger than him, made him that much more angry. "After what they put me through it was the least I could do. You're too soft Kakarot, you think because you spared their lives that they wouldn't try to kill you when they recovered?"

"We spared your life, Vegeta," Goku pointed out, folding his arms, "And look where we are now."

"That has nothing to do with you're stupid act of mercy," snarled Vegeta, "If you think that there is any part inside of me that doesn't want you dead, you are sorely wrong. But I need your help, as much as I hate to admit it, to defeat the rest of Ginyu's Force and then Freeza."

Rima rolled her eyes, "Vageta, shut up." She said irritated.

"Rima stay out of this!," he turned his back on Goku, "You need to check yourself, Kakarot. Because your so called nobility is going to be the thing that kills you."

Krillin and Gohan were glaring at the prince's back.

"I think you should take Rima's advice and shut the hell up." Tayvion piped in.

"Third class, who the hell do you think you're talking to? I'll kill you!" Vageta hissed.

"You want to repeat that?" Tayvion said grabbing Vageta's shoulder and spinning him around to face him.

"Get your hands off me Saiyan trash!"

Rima had enough of Vageta's supirority complex. She grabbed his hair and pulled him to the ground, "Now I'm losing my nerve. Shut yourself up before I do it for you!" She said through gritted teeth.

They froze, they couldn't believe Vageta let her talk to him that way. None of them could get away with it, but she could? Vageta stood up and patted himself off remaining silent.

"He's right tho," she said to Goku.

All of them, even Vegeta, turned to look at her with shock.

Rima continued, "These people are not gonna want to be friends with you after you kicked their asses, they're gonna want to get even. They had no respect for life. And even if you could merely defeat them again, there isn't much stopping them from killing Krillin or your son just to get to you. You can't show any of these assholes mercy," she glared down at Burter's body, "Especially Freeza. He destroyed all of planet Vageta, as well as countless others, and innocent children. You can't let any of them live."

Goku shook his head, "That might be how you operate but I believe people can change their ways, I'm not gonna be the judge of their fates. Me showing mercy to my opponents is not a weakness, it's my greatest strength."

"You'll learn one day." She shrugged.

"Says the 15 year old girl." Krillin muttered to Gohan.

"What?!" Rima yelled, "I'm 16! And for your information, I'm not a child."

"Since when?" They asked.

"Yesterday." She said blushing and fiddling with her hair, "B-but th-that's beside the point, don't go turning this on me, we still have Ginyu to worry about."

"Don't be modest! How could you not tell us it was your birthday?!" Tayvion asked.

"It's not important." She glared.

"Is too!" Goku said punching her in the arm playfully.

"Not really she said pushing him back, "Besides, it's not like I've celebrated my birthday anyway."

"When we get back to earth, we'll throw you a birthday party." Krillin promised.

"What? Why?"

"You live on Earth now right? Well that's an Earthling tradition!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I'm not an Earthling." She argued.

"So, neither is Goku, and he's had birthday parties! Right Goku?" Krillin told her.

"Definitely!" He replied, "It will be fun!"

She pouted, honestly she thought it would be fun, but she would never let them know she felt that way.

"There he is, Captain!"

* * *

**Alright! Still really busy but i find time for you guys! this took me a while, i apologize.**

**Please Review!**

**Happy thanksgiving!**

**P.S. What are you thankful for this year? :)**


	10. Love! I don't think so

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ… just my OCs.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**Love?! I don't think so**

The six of them looked up to the sky to see Jeice had returned, and with another friend…Ginyu. "Really, Jeice, that little runt killed three of our men?!"

"Yes sir."

"His power level is only at 3,000, and you mean to tell me you couldn't handle him? How pathetic!" Ginyu glared over at Jeice who bowed his head.

"But sir, he can raise his power level, some kind of freak of nature!"

"Your excuses disgust me."

"He's really strong, Captain," Jeice whined like a child, "Really, he took out Burter in three seconds!"

"Ha!" Ginyu smiled as he and the others landed a few feet away, "Well, our lives in the Ginyu Force could be compromised at any time. But to let a weakling like this guy to do it is an insult! I mean, Guldo, I can understand, but Reccome and Burter?"

'Is he really that strong' Ginyu asked himself. He looked at the man in the orange outfit, 'He looks like a warrior, just looking at him I can tell he had a huge reserve of power behind that façade.'

"Humph!" Ginyu looked back at Goku, "I'll take care of this pest. And as soon as Freeza gets back from discovering the password to the Dragon Balls, even if you get past me there will be no hope for you!" Ginyu had an idea of what the man was capable of but he kept his calm.

"Freeza's away from the Dragon Balls?" Vegeta muttered.

Vageta looked for freeza's energy, trying to find him. 'He's not at the ship, so is Freeza isn't there, and Ginyu is here, the ship is completely unguarded, how interesting!' Vageta smirked at his thoughts.

"Gohan, Krillin," said Goku, looking back at them, "I want you to go get the radar from Bulma and then get the Dragon Balls, okay? Rima you should probably go with them, they might need your help."

"No problem Goku." She said simply.

"Sure," said Krillin, "Good luck Goku."

"Don't go and get yourself killed." Tayvion smirked.

"That's funny; I was just abbot to say the same thing." She retorted.

She walked passed him but before she flew off he grabbed her arm and whispered, "Come back safely, I mean it."

"I will and you do the same." She said before taking off.

This guy honestly had her feeling all different kinds of ways. On one hand he couldn't stand his arrogance, and his cocky attitude drove her crazy, not to mention all of the perverted things he done over the last day or so. On the other hand, he made her heart skip, and they way that he held her, while it annoyed her she felt like she belonged in his arms. And when she thought he was dead, she felt as if there was no reason she for her to continue living. Was this what it feels like to be in love? She didn't know but she need to focus on the task at hand… finding the dragon balls, making a wish, and getting the hell out of here.

**Scene Change**

"Vegeta," Goku turned to him, "I know we've had our differences, but I was hoping you would stay with Tayvion and I."

Vegeta grunted, "Fine," and turned to face their opponents.

Ginyu laughed, "You three really think you stand a chance?"

None of them said anything, all just waiting for them to make the first move.

"Fine," said Ginyu, "Then let us begin!"

The standoff was interrupted when suddenly Vegeta was flying away from them, laughing, "Good luck, Kakarot!" he called.

"Damn it," Goku spat, looking up as Vegeta soared away.

"That asshole. I knew he was gonna pull some shit like this!"

"Tayvion, last thing we need is him making a wish on the Dragon balls or hurting Gohan and Krillin. Rima might be there, but there's still a chance he might get past her. I need you to go after him. I can handle things here."

"You under estimate her you know."

"Who?"

"Rima, she can handle Vageta without a problem, and as of right now, she's stronger than him. She just hides her power from him so he won't lose his head." Tayvion said, "But if you don't need me, I'll be on my way."

"Thanks." They fist pounded and Tayvion took off.

Vageta couldn't out run him. It was clear who was stronger. Easily, he caught up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Get lost scum!"

"You are something else you know that, the most selfish, self-serving son of a bitch I've ever met. Have you ever thought about being a part of something bigger than yourself?" Tayvion asked him.

"I do not trust those two to humans. And Rima is in league with them, I can't take any chances. I'll have to get the dragon balls myself." Vageta said not caring about what Tayvion said before.

"I'm sorry… did you not hear a thing I just said?"

"Honestly, I don't give a shit about what you think." Vageta said glaring at him.

"You spoiled prince, I'll only be too happy when you get what's coming to you." Tayvion took off at top speed leaving Vageta in his wake.

In the distance, Freeza's ship slowly came into view. Tayvion didn't since Rima, Gohan, or Krillin. "They must still be with Bulma. In the meantime, I guess I can have a little fun…"

He landed outside, "Hey ladies, shouldn't you be guarding the dragon balls. Why the hell are you all inside?" he called out.

"Is that-"two men ran out of the ship.

"Tayvion!" They yelled.

"Is that how you welcome a friend?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"You Saiyan scum! You're no friend of ours if you go against Freeza!"

"It'll be a matter of time before he kills you."

"Why you!"

The men began to scream and fire their weapons. The blasts had no effect on Tayvion. He smirked, a sinister grin. He was gonna have some fun with freeza's subordinates. He blasted them into nothing and then, flying into the hole in the window. He didn't remember that the last time he was there but it was better than having to walk up the ramp and navigate through the maze that is Freeza's ship.

He spared no one, every creature was killed on the ship, and for good reason, no one would be able to contact Freeza, or fly off Namek.

He walked into the Locker rooms and looked in the mirror.

"I look like I've been to hell and back." He didn't like what he saw, he had dried blood caked onto his face, his Saiyan armor was half broken and the spandex under it was tattered.

He grabbed the new ones in his size and set them aside before he got into one of the showers.

**Scene Change**

"That third class scum! Where are you?!" Vageta yelled.

'How dare he!'

Vageta wasn't referring to how Tayvion spoke to him, he was referring to Tayvion's energy.

"I, the prince of Saiyans, is slower than a third class? Treacherous bastard!"

He flew in anger.

'How dare he touch Rima!'

"A low class and a princess," he snorted a sarcastic laugh, "bull shit!"

He saw Freeza's ship from a distance, he knew Tayvion was in there, and he wanted to kill him. But as if he could. He looked around for someone else to take his frustrations out on. But all of Freeza's men were dead. 'Damn you Tayvion!'

"Rima and those humans." He whispered. He pushed his power down to zero and hid behind on of the tiny legs of Freeza's ship.

**Scene Change**

"Here it is." Rima said.

"That thing is huge!" Gohan yelled.

"So this is Freeza's ship." Krillin said uneasy.

"There's nothing to worry about, he's not here, besides the only person on the ship is Tayvion." Rima assured him.

"Good." Krillin said breathing out a sigh of relief.

They landed. Gohan and Krillin looked at the ship in awe of its size.

"You to look for the Dragon Balls, I'm gonna go get cleaned up."

"Sure." Krillin said.

"Okay." Gohan replied.

Rima nodded and then flew into the hole in the window. She walked into the locker room. She set her things down and then pulled out another pair of clothes. She then placed a cloth under the running hot water and scrubbed the blood off her body. She replaced her even more tattered jeans with a pair of light washed jeggings. She took off her top and set it down. Almost everything from the waist up exposed. She had on a white lace bra.

"Where did I put that other shirt?" she looked through her bag and found it. Just as she lifted it up, Tayvion walked out of the bathroom.

"D-Damn." Tayvion liked what he saw. He drank her image. Her skin was flawless, and her curves were in the right places. Her breasts were the perfect size and so was her behind. He noticed a tattoo on the back of her shoulder with the Kanji for love.

She turned around and saw Tayvion. She quickly covered her chest with her shirt.

'A belly ring.' Tayvion chuckled.

"T-turn a-around." She stuttered. He did as he was told.

"What is your brother gonna think when he sees those piercings and that tattoo?"

"He's not gonna know about them. And besides, it's my body and I can do whatever I want with it."

"You sure as hell can." He said licking his lips.

"DON'T get any ideas."

"Too late… now whether or not they happen is up to you," he turned around and saw she was all dressed. She had on a white bandeau and a black and white plaid shirt she was now buttoning up.

"Have I ever told you you're an asshole?"

"You've mentioned it a few times." He walked up to her. She was at least 5 inches shorter than he was, she breathed in his scent. He pushed her against the locker and lifted her chin so he got look into her deep blue eyes.

Rima was caught off guard by his actions. He was getting bold. She knew what he wanted, what every man wants… sex. But she wasn't going to give it to him. She crossed her arms and a smirk spread across her face.

"What do you want?"

"You."

Her heart skipped a beat. On the inside she was losing it, but no one would have been able to tell. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Do you use that line on every girl you meet?"

"No." he whispered into her ear giving it little licks and nibbles.

She let out a small moan and then pushed him away.

"Don't even think about it." She left the locker room leaving Tayvion confused.

'Nothing that I do seems to work on this girl… What the hell.'

He ran his hands though his hair. He couldn't figure her out, and that bothered him. All the other girls he's been with were readable and it took little effort to get them into bed. Rima was another story. He was gaining feelings for her, and while he was lusting for her, his desire to get to love her, the real way… the right way was stronger. Was this what love felt like? He wasn't sure, he's never been in love before, but the more she rejected him the more he wanted her. Could it be?

'Maybe… Just maybe.'

* * *

**I'm surprised I got this thing done… Finals week… ugh FML!**

**Can't wait till it's over… **

**Any who, enough about my problems.**

**Please Review **

**Gracias!**


	11. Ginyu is Goku and Goku is Ginyu?

**I do not own DBZ...**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Rima walked into the hallway. Her emotions were running wild at this point. She didn't know what to think. She found herself in another awkward situation with Tayvion. She wanted to take him then and there. But she could tell, that's exactly what Tayvion wants. And it was clear to her, she was gaining feelings for him. But she felt that he was just playing her. 'That kiss,' she touched her lips, 'It meant nothing to him. She desperately wanted to talk to her mother but she wasn't there to talk to. Regardless, she already knew what her mother would say;

_"You need to be honest with yourself Rima, and him, stop hiding how you feel and just say it."_

_"That's easy for you to say, you have no problem letting people know how you feel." She would tell her._

_"And you don't? Please Rima, you never let people do something without you telling them how they should do it or why they shouldn't. You are just as opinionated as I am, don't lie to yourself."_

_Rima chuckled, "Yeah well you're never scared of what people think."_

_"I've been scared plenty of times, but if you don't tell him, how will he ever know?"_

Rima from time to time have conversations with her mother, of course she thought it was all in her head, but if she knew her mother was actually talking to her from other world, she'd lose it.

*Scene Change**

"That child of yours certainly is a piece of work Angela."

"If only she knew that he felt the same way." Angela told her friend.

"If only."

**Scene Change**

Rima went to check on Gohan and Krillin's progress. Hopefully they'd found the dragon balls and start to summon it. She found Vegeta outside, hiding behind a leg of Freeza's ship, spying.

"You just can't wait to screw us all over can you?" Rima snuck up on him.

He jumped slightly, "You're going to give me away, shut up." Vageta yelled quietly.

"Gohan, Krillin!" Rima called.

Vegeta flinched and turned to slap a hand across her mouth, "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

She shook him off of her roughly.

"Rima?" Krillin blinked over at her and Vegeta, "Hey! You girls are something else. It should take you half an hour to get dressed should it?"

"Well, I got side tracked." She told them.

"Vageta when did you get here." Gohan asked.

"That's a very good question Gohan! When did you get here Vageta?" She said putting him on blast.

He glared at her but said nothing.

"You guys found the Dragon Balls!" Tayvion said walking toward them.

"Yeah," Krillin frowned, "But the password doesn't work. I think it must be in Namekian."

Vageta stomped toward them, "So you mean to tell me-"

"Shh. Someone's coming." Tayvion said.

Two energy signatures were fast approaching.

They looked up to see that it was Goku, and for some odd reason, Jeice was with him. Goku touched down a few yards away, Jeice behind him.

"Goku!" Krillin called, "Hey, so I guess you beat those guys! Hey, why's the red guy with you? Isn't he one of the bad guys?"

Goku smiled. There was a Scouter on his face, and Tayvion wondered why on Earth he had one. 'Goku' let out a weird laugh. Rima and Tayvion knew it wasn't Goku that was in there.

"No," he said softly, "That's not Goku!"

"What do you mean, it's not?" asked Krillin, stepping forward and smiling up at Goku, "Of course it is! Why do you have a Scouter, Goku?"

"It's not him." Rima glared, "He used that God forsaken body switch technique on him."

"Are you sure Rima?" Tayvion asked.

"Positive." She nodded.

"Krillin, no that isn't my dad!" Gohan cried.

"Very perceptive," came an oddly familiar voice from Goku's mouth just before he smacked Krillin aside into the ship.

"Ah!" Gohan grabbed Tayvion's arm, "What's going on?!"

"It's Ginyu," said Vegeta, "He's taken Kakarot's body."

"H-he can do that?" Krillin asked shocked, angry and scared..

Vegeta nodded, his teeth gritted.

"I'm gonna go look for Goku, you four hold them off till I get back." Tayvion told them.

"Oh no you don't mate! You're gonna get killed just like the rest of your friends."

"No one's gonna die today, except for you." Tayvion said darkly, before charging at Jeice. With all of his force in his right fist, he punched Jeice in his gut. Causing him to double over in pain, coughing up blood and what he had for breakfast. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Tayvion took off to find Goku, or Ginyu.

"Goku! Goku! Where are you?" Tayvion searched.

Knowing Ginyu, he probably injured himself before switching bodies. All the more reason to find Goku before something bad happens.

"Hey bro! Can you hear me?!"

The closer he got, he began to sense Ginyu's energy. Then he heard a loud thud and a cloud of dust rising into the air. He flew over that way.

"Hey, Goku? Is that you?" Tayvion yelled.

"Wh-whose th-there?"

"It's me, Tayvion."

"I- could u-use a li-little help down here!" Goku said trying to catch his breath.

"Right, here I come. Are you hurt?"

"I-I've been better." Goku laughed and then winced as Tayvion pulled him out of the hole.

"I just can't get the hang of this bulky body!"

"Well you won't have to. We can still switch you back. We just have to get Ginyu to switch again and when he does we'll throw you at him and you'll be back in your own body."

"Sounds easier said than done." Goku said.

"Look, if you're having a hard time adjusting, so will he. He's weaker in your body than he was in his own. Go ahead, feel it, you can sense it."

Goku tried to sense Ginyu's power, "I can't sense him!"

"Then that's proof, if he can't power up to your energy level then there's nothing to worry about."

"Well aren't you optimistic." Goku laughed.

This was the first time the two brothers had to bond with each other.

"So after all this is over, where will you go Tayvion?"

"I don' know, I haven't thought about it."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"You can come live with us! My wife will get a kick out of it." Goku laughed again, "Plus Gohan seems to trust you so you can't be all bad."

"I never was a bad guy. If anything, my thirst to battle is a bit of a problem but I've been able to hold it off."

"So you have a problem restraining yourself."

"Yeah. This is the worst it's been. Namek is certainly bringing the worst out of me."

"You'll like earth! You won't have any problems like that."

"That would be nice. And not being under Freeza's boot would be even better!"

"How did you-"

"Freeza took me from our mother before he killed her. And trained me to be one of his subordinates."

"How old were you when he took you?"

"Five. By the time I was 10 I knew him for what he was. A killer. But still I swallowed my pride and acted like nothing was wrong."

"I see."

"Yup." Tayvion said awkwardly.

"Well you turned out well." Goku joked.

"I guess I did huh." The brothers laughed.

**Scene Change**

"If you're not Goku, what the heck happened to him." Krillin asked.

"Again, he switched bodies with Goku." Rima said irritated, "Doesn't anyone listen to me anymore?!"

"Why would we listen to you, women should be seen not heard." Jeice said.

"Isn't that the truth." Ginyu replied.

"You wanna repeat yourself?!" Rima said getting heated.

"You must not be able to understand what I'm saying." Jeice walked a little closer, "WOMEN… ARE… SUPPOSED TO BE SEEN…. NOT…. HEARD!" Jeice laughed.

Tayvion appeared behind him, "You might just wanna watch what you say." He said before burning Jeice's hair with his energy.

"WHY! HOW COULD YOU!? MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Jeice looked around himself and seeing his white hair scattered about him.

"Uncle Tayvion where's my dad?" Gohan asked.

"Right there." He said pointing above him.

Goku landed and panted.

Gohan had a horrific look on his face, as if denying that that was ever his father.

"Goku?! Er- Ginyu? Which one are you?" Krillin asked.

"It's me." Goku said in his voice. They knew from the moment he opened his mouth who he was.

"Look at what the cat dragged in. I must say, you are one tough customer." Ginyu said to Goku.

"Krillin, Gohan, listen to me! Attack him with all you've got!" Goku told them.

"Goku, have you lost your mind?!" Krillin yelled.

"B-but dad I can't hurt you." Gohan whined.

"That's my body. But that's not me. You can do it!" Goku encouraged.

Ginyu laughed, "With this power, there's no way I'll lose. This body has a power level of 180,000! "

"That's what you think, Ginyu! But I have news for you! I know that body better than you ever will! You'll never be able to reach maximum power!" Goku told him.

"What a lovely speech, but talk is cheap. What makes you think you know what you're talking about?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Goku said as Ginyu's body smirked.

"Alright then." Ginyu said accepting Goku's challenge, "Jeice!"

"Yes Captain." Jeice pressed the red button on his scouter and programed it to follow Goku's energy, "I'm ready."

Ginyu began to power up, a golden aura surrounded him and his power grew. But nothing was happening.

"He thinks he's actually doing something." Rima told them.

"I told you Goku." Tayvion smirked.

Ginyu ignored them and continued to power up.

Jeice continued looking at his hair. "M-my beautiful hair is all gone!"

"Jeice, let's hear it! What's my power level?" Ginyu laughed.

"Uh… you're at 23,000 sir." Jeice muttered.

"Speak up! What the hell did you say? I can't hear you!"

"23,000 captain!" he yelled.

"HAHAHA! You see? You don't stand a chance against me! Now do you- Wait… 23,000?!"

"Yes, sir, that's what the scouter says."

Rima and Tayvion fell to the floor laughing.

Vageta smirked, "you fool! You actually had us going for a moment."

"But how?" Ginyu asked.

"You still don't get it do you?" Goku laughed.

Ginyu just looked at him.

"Unless you learn how to use your mind and your body as one together, you'll only get weaker and weaker. Krillin! Gohan! Now is the time to take him out!"

"Goku. How can you expect your own son to fight him? I'll do it." Tayvion said flying up to meet his brother's real body.

Ginyu had a look of genuine fear plastered on his face.

Krillin snuck up behind him and hit him in the back of his head. He flew a couple feet but then caught himself, Tayvion kneed him in his stomach and took an elbow to his neck while Ginyu was ungaurded.

"Damn you!"

"Why don't you just give up?" Tayvion crossed his arms and smirked.

"Me?. Captain Ginyu, giving up?!" He charged at Tayvion and started swinging with everything he had.

Tayvion dodged without a problem and not long after he countered with his own attacks. Each punch Tayvion threw hit its target.

"Jeice! Don't just stand there! Help me out!" Ginyu said snapping Jeice out of his grief.

"Yes sir." As he flew up to aid his captain, he was stopped by none other than Rima.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She smirked.

"Get out of the way!"

"I don't think so." Rima windmill kicked Jeice in the face and he went soaring to the ground.

"My Face!" he wailed.

"Did I scratch it? My deepest apologies, I meant you kick you head off of its shoulders." She flew down to meet him. Just as he stood up she did a reverse roundhouse kick followed by an axe kick, leaving Jeice unconscious. She formed an orb of energy in his hand and dealt the final blow.

Ginyu watched out of the corner of his eye, Jeice's death.

"You're fight is with me." Tayvion head-butted Ginyu and the literally stomped him into the ground.

"Tayvion you're wasting time! Let a true super Saiyan show you how it's done!" Vageta said.

"You a super Saiyan?! Don't make me laugh! You…a super Saiyan?" Ginyu laughed, blood trickling from Goku's his forehead and his mouth.

"Don't believe me?! Fine, I'll show you." Vageta ginned evilly.

He flew at Goku's body and punched him hard in the stomach twice. He flew after his body and kicked him further into the air. He then put his hand together and swung them into his stomach sending him into the ground.

"HAHA! Now you die!"

"Vageta! He can't fight back! That's enough!" Goku pleaded.

Vageta flew at top speed to Goku's body.

Rima took off and she caught Vageta by his foot and threw him down to the ground. She then punched him in the face leaving him speechless. She sat ontop of him to prevent him from moving.

"How the hell is Goku going to return to his body if Ginyu is killed and Goku's body is destroyed? Huh? Use your head for once! As if you could defeat Freeza!"

Ginyu sat up smirking, he was about to do it again.

"CHANGE NOW!" He yelled.

Rima turned around, was he about to change with her or Vageta?

The yellow light shot out towards the siblings, "Goku, now is your chance! Go!" Tayvion yelled.

Goku nodded and took off toward the light. He jumped in front of the light.

Vageta pushed Rima off of him just as Goku was hit with the light. The two returned to their own bodies. Goku fell backward and laughed, happy to be back in his normal body. Ginyu on the other hand doubled over in pain.

"My old body?! You Saiyan bastard!" He yelled at Goku.

Goku laughed goofily.

"What the hell is going on?" Vageta hissed.

"Ginyu was trying to switch bodies with one of us, Goku got his body back."

"You- You-"

"You were trying to kill him. How would Goku beat freeza if he's dead, that's not gonna happen."

"I will destroy freeza, not him!" Vageta growled.

"In your dreams." Rima crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"GUYS! DAD'S BACK IN HIS OWN BODY!" Gohan yelled.

"Vageta! I'm not done with you! Face me!" Ginyu taunted.

"Fine, its your funeral." Vegeta forward punching him across the face.

Rima watched as Vegeta threw Ginyu up in the air, and launched up to deliver a fatal blow. But Ginyu recovered and twisted in midair and opened his mouth again, aiming down at Vegeta, "CHANGE NOW!"

"VEGETA NO!" Rima screamed as the beam shot down toward Vegeta who was once again trapped in the beams range.

Goku looked frantically around and spotted what resembled a frog creature by his feet. He snatched it up, took careful aim, and then threw the thing as hard as he could.

Finally, the light faded, and Rima slowly looked up, expecting to see Vegeta looming over her with Ginyu's voice laughing out of it, but instead, she saw Vegeta on his back, propping himself up with his elbows, and Ginyu, who was doing the strangest thing. He was on all fours, and hopping, his deep vocals muttering, "Ribbit… ribbit…"

"I can't believe it worked!" Goku laughed.

"Dad are you okay?" asked Gohan, running to his father's side. Krillin and Gohan pulled him to his feet and supported his weight.

"What happened back there to Ginyu? Kakarot." Vageta asked.

"You don't get it do you Vageta, take a look at that frog over there and say hello to captain Ginyu!"

"What?!" Vageta exclaimed. he scanned the ground and then spotted it, a shivering frog in the grass not too far from Tayvion.

Tayvion laughed, "Goku you're a genius!" he said stepping on the frog's tail.

The frog freaked out when Tayvion stepped on him, and it tried to scramble away, but Vageta leaned over and picked it up. Vageta flipped it over and stepped on its stomach, making it squeal in terror.

"Oh, come on, Vegeta, he can't hurt anyone now," said Goku.

"I honestly think you would be doing him a favor by killing him. Let him live life as a frog. He deserves it!" Tayvion said.

"Whatever, I won't kill him…. for now." He smiled evilly. The frog seemed to let out a sigh of relief, but then Vegeta kicked it, sending it sailing over to the next island.

"Goku, are you going to be okay?" Rima asked.

Goku coughed and then chuckled, "Probably not for a while."

"Pick him up," Vegeta ordered, "And follow me."

Krillin and Gohan looked at the prince, "Are you nuts, we can't move him!"

Vegeta looked back at them with narrowed eyes, "Do you want him to live?" he snapped.

"We can put him in one of the tanks." Tayvion said, knowing where Vageta was going with this.

Rima reached down and pulled Goku's arm around her shoulders. He wailed in pain but she jumped up into the air to follow Vegeta. Krillin quickly grabbed Goku's other arm and helped support him as they entered the ship. Vegeta led them to a room that was full of healing pods. The prince strode to one and opened the glass front.

"Put him in here," he said.

Rima, Gohan, and Krillin eased Goku into the pod where he was placed in a sitting position. Vegeta reached in and grabbed a face mask and fastened it around Goku's mouth and nose. He then hooked two cords to Goku's temples. Vegeta stepped back and closed the pod, went to the controls and the tank began to flood with water.

"What is this?" asked Gohan, pressing his hands to the glass to watch his father get submerged.

"Healing tank," said Vegeta, "But it's an older model. It will take a while for him to fully recover."

"What happened to the newer one?" asked Krillin.

"I broke it," said Vegeta smirking, pressing in more buttons, then sighing and looking at Goku in the tank, "Hopefully he'll be ready, because I can guarantee you that Freeza will be returning," he turned to look at the boys, "You two could stand to have some armor. Come on." Gohan and Krillin got changed and then went outside.

Rima walked into the hall way and leaned against the wall. She was exhausted; she couldn't remember the last time she slept.

"You know, you could take a nap." Tayvion said standing in front of her.

"I know." She said simply.

"But…" He said noticing the irritation in her voice.

"I don't trust you." She said glaring at him.

"I'm not that kind of guy. I wouldn't take advantage of you while you're sleeping." He chuckled.

"I don't believe you." She said.

"Oh come on, what do I have to do to get you to trust me?"

"For starters you could leave me alone." She said holding the bridge of her nose.

"Anything other than that," he said lifting her chin.

She looked straight into his eyes. "You're annoying." She said gently slapping his hand away and walking around him. She needed time to think.

'Why does he like messing with my head?'

**Scene Change**

Vageta walked out of the room and into the hallway. He noticed Tayvion's puzzled expression and saw Rima walking away.

He knew what was going on between the two… long story short… he hated it. Vageta knew the games Tayvion played with women. Tayvion was skilled in breaking a woman down. He knew all the right word to get her to feel special. And when she was vulnerable, he'd take her and leave her devastated. He was not going to let Rima be another girl in his book.

"3rd class." Vageta said harshly.

"I'm getting tired of you calling me that." Tayvion said without any emotion in his voice.

"I'm going to let you off with a polite warning." He approached Tayvion. Tayvion was a good 4 or 5 inches taller than him so it was funny to Tayvion how such a little man could have such a big bark.

"And what would that be?"

"She's not interested. I've seen your games. And I am letting you know now, you will not be involved with Rima any further. Do I make myself clear?"

Tayvion almost felt himself shrink from Vageta's words. And for once, he was intimidated.

"And if I don't?" Tayvion smirked, trying to fake like he wasn't scared.

"I'll kill you." Vageta said menacingly.

Tayvion swallowed hard as Vageta brushed by him. He knew Vageta was weaker than him. But putting Rima into the mix…. He felt an increase in Vageta's power.

Tayvion knew Vageta was right. And he would admit, he knew how to get what he wanted from a woman. But he knew that Rima was different. She wasn't effected by his games. The other girls we just objects to him. He didn't care about them, or even like them. But Rima… he genuinely liked her. And the fact that she was pushing him away, made him want to try harder to earn her trust.

He was at a loss. And with Vageta standing in the way. He was going to have to work even harder.

* * *

**ALRIGHT!**

**sorry it took soooooooo long... i feel really bad.**

**I had an amazing xmas break... but my dad got the flu new years day and my dumbass school district decided that it would be fun for us to go back on the 3rd... *Who does that?* Seriously they made us go back on a thursday... smh...**

**I had serious writers block but hopefully. Rima actually talking to her mother and Vageta going protective brother mode on Tayvion made up for my procrastination...**

**Please Review! and thanks for reading!**


	12. The Dragon?

**Okay guys... I do not own DBZ just my OC's Rima and Tayvion. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**The Dragon?!**

* * *

Outside, Gohan was sitting on one of the Dragon Balls, staring up at the sky with a bored look on his face.

"Hey, Gohan," Rima said sitting down beside him.

"Where's Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know. He's probably taking a nap." Rima told him.

"Are you and uncle Tayvion okay?" The boy asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know you two just act weird around each other. It's like you both look sick when you look at each other."

"Sick?"

"Yeah like this." He made a longing looking face. Rima face heated up. 'This kid is too smart for his own good.'

"Plus you argue a lot like my mom and dad."

'Like a married couple?!' She thought to herself. 'Is it really that obvious and noticeable that a six year old boy would notice something like that?'

"I-I d-don't know what y-you're talking about Gohan?"

"Yeah see your face turned red. You do that when your around him. Why is that?"

This whole conversation was turning into an interrogation.

"M-maybe I have I fever or something." She laughed nervously.

"I guess that makes since." He replied.

Rima breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey kiddo." Tayvion said ruffling his nephew's hair. He sat down and leaned against Rima.

Rima glared at him and he just smirked.

"Where's Krillin?" Tayvion asked.

Gohan shrugged, "Well, Krillin went to find the grand elder to get the password."

"Isn't Freeza there too?" Tayvion asked.

"Yeah, but we can't just sit around and do nothing," said Gohan, "If we just let Freeza win then we're all dead… I hope my dad gets better quick."

"He will. Those machines work fast." Tayvion told the boy.

Gohan nodded. He trusted his uncle. Even though they had only known each other for a few days, Gohan felt as if he'd known him for years. He was nothing like his other uncle who kidnapped him to bribe his father into teaming up this him. He liked this uncle. And the boy prayed that his uncle would come back to earth with them.

"Do you like Rima Uncle Tayvion?" Gohan asked.

"W-what?" Tayvion stuttered.

Rima's face turned at least fifty shades of red.

"Do you like Rima?"

"Sh-she's a nice person I g-guess."

"No like my mom and dad." He tried to explain.

'Like a married couple?!' Tayvion thought blushing.

"G-Gohan where is this coming from?" Rima asked him.

"Well I was just wondering. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No, no, no, don't apologize Gohan. You just caught us off guard. RIGHT Tayvion?"

Tayvion was too shocked by the conversation that he couldn't even speak.

Rima nudged him with her elbow.

"H-huh? What?" He said alarmed.

"He's hopeless." Rima said resting her head on her hands. There was an awkward silence. Tayvion could help but look at Rima. In his eyes she was perfect. It was something he couldn't have which made him want her even more.

"Is that Dende?" Gohan asked looking up into the sky and interrupting his uncle's thoughts.

"Who's Dende?" Tayvion asked.

"He's our friend! Hey maybe he can help us summon the dragon. Oh and there's Krillin." Gohan said.

"So what are we going to wish for?" Tayvion asked.

"When Vageta came to earth he killed our friends. We would have used ours but we came to Namek to wish them back."

"If you have dragon balls on earth, why would you come out here?" Tayvion asked.

"Because one of our friends' life force was directly connected to the dragon balls. When he died, the Dragon Balls left with him." Krillin said landing in front of them.

"That was fast," said Rima.

"I ran into Dende on my way there," said Krillin. "The grand elder must have known that we didn't have the password. So he sent Dende. Now we can summon the dragon."

"I'll go get Vegeta," said Gohan, standing up.

"I don't think that will be a good idea." Rima warned.

"But-"

"Vageta wants to gain immortality. My brother is a fool. He shouldn't have that kind of power in his grasp." Rima sneered.

"I agree." Krillin and Tayvion said.

"Let's move the dragon balls over there." Tayvion suggested, "We can make a wish while Vegeta's asleep."

"Okay," said Krillin, "Sounds good."

Rima, Gohan, and Tayvion took two balls and flew off towards a small island about a mile from Freeza's ship.

She knew Vegeta would be angry and she's betraying him… but if Vageta got his way every one close to her would be dead. Vegeta is to selfish to be able to handle immortality. The same goes for Freeza.

Krillin grabbed the last one and Dende followed behind him.

"Rima, what if Vageta wakes up? What will we do then?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. Vageta will be hella angry that's for sure."

"But-" Gohan was worried. He knew Rima was stronger than him but even she was scared of what he was capable of.

"I'll deal with it." Tayvion told them.

Rima and Gohan looked at him surprised. From what Rima could see, Tayvion was sort of lazy. He was going to take on someone with determination.

**Scene Change**

"I can't believe they would just leave me here like that!" Bulma screamed.

"And with Vageta?!"

'Vageta… now that I think about it… behind the angry face and the evilness… he's really good looking…' She thought… 'hmmm,'

**Scene Change**

"Aachoo!" He sneezed and sat up.

"It's dark," he said, eyes wide, "But- did I really sleep so long? No… it doesn't get dark on Namek- NO!"

Vageta stood in front of the massive hole in the ship. "Wh-what the hell IS that?" breathed Vegeta, "Th-the Dragon!" He saw out into the horizon, a dragon in the distance. It was the Dragon. It was huge green Dragon, piercing into the sky with thick monstrous arms lolling down, the lower half of its body like a snake, that got thinner and thinner as it got closer to the ground.

"Rima." He snarled. He sensed her with them which infuriated him even more. He was going to make her pay.

He took off angrily into the sky. They betrayed his trust. SHE betrayed his trust. His younger sister.

Up close, the Dragon seemed even more massive, towering up into the sky, his red eyes glaring down at the five small figures that were Rima, Tayvion, Krillin, Gohan, and Dende. Vegeta landed, skidding to a halt mere feet away from them, and Rima, the Namekian child and the earthlings yelped as at his arrival.

"Vageta, I can explain." Rima said walking towards them.

"Rima! What the hell are you doing here?"

Rima froze, she knew this would happen. There was nothing she could say to make him understand. "Answer Me!" Vageta yelled.

"B-brother?"

"Well?" he grabbed her roughly.

"Uh… um…"

"I never thought my own flesh and blood would be a traitor."

"N-No y-you misunderstand!"

"Silence Rima!"

"B-but-"

"How dare your defy me!"

'Th-the dream I had months ago. I-is this it?'

"You call yourself a princess, you shame the Saiyan race!" He formed an orb in his hand and pressed it to her chest.

"V-Vageta what the hell are you doing?!" Rima asked startled. She froze, 'Is he that mad that he would try to kill me?' No matter how bad this situation was Rima was to shocked to do anything about what was going to happen. She couldn't bring herself to move out he way.

'He wouldn't, he's just trying to prove a point right?' She tried to convince herself. Then she remembered, this wasn't the same Vegeta, this one was cold and ruthless, why wouldn't he hurt her?

"Vageta, you better not. I'm warning to." Tayvion said menacingly.

Vegeta scoffed and released the orb and it sent Rima into the water. The energy blast exploded. Blood began to escape from the wound in her chest. She was numb to it at first but after a few seconds she felt the searing pain, and the salt water from the ocean was making it that much worse. Rima began to lose consciousness and air. Was this the way she was going to die? She had so much more to live for. She finally thought she was going to be free of Freeza and be able to live the life she wanted to live but it seemed that wasn't going to happen.

'I wish I would have given him a chance' She thought about Tayvion. Then she felt herself being lifted out of the water.

Strong arms holding her as if they were trying to keep her from slipping away. "Rima. Come on Rima stay with me."

"Vageta. The dragon balls have three wishes. We've already used 2 of them the last one is yours." Krillin told him. Krillin was trembling. 'He would never…'

Gohan had tears in his eyes. He'd grown close to Rima, she was nice to him and he respected her. No matter how much she swore.

"Three?" Vegeta relaxed a bit, "Well, I suppose you lucked out. Dragon!" he looked up, "I wish to be immortal!"

"It doesn't work like that," said Gohan, "You have to make the wish in the Namekian language."

"Ah, I see," said Vegeta, striding past them and grabbing Dende by the front of his shirt and lifting him up, "Well? Go on, make me immortal!"

"You'll pay for this Vegeta. I'll kill you." Tayvion said through gritted teeth. Holding on to Rima's unconscious body tightly.

"I can heal her." Dende said beginning to run toward them.

"No. Make my wish first." Vegeta ordered.

"Is immortality more important than your sister's life Vageta?" Tayvion trembled with fear.

"It is now." Vegeta smirked, "The brat should have never betrayed me."

"But-" Dende wanted to argue.

Vegeta shouted, "You think that you could make the wish without me? Well guess again! How dare you try to keep me from my destiny! Namekian Brat! Make the wish before I kill you all."

"Vageta, please let him heal Rima."

"Did you not hear me the first time half breed?" He snarled at Gohan.

"D-Dende, d-don't grant h-his wh-wish!" Rima said coughing up more blood.

"Rima don't talk. You're making it worse on yourself." Tayvion said softly.

"Shut up Rima! Either this little brat makes my wish, or he won't make anyone's wish!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"We already made two wishes as Krillin said." Gohan told Vageta, glaring at him slightly.

Krillin was gritting his teeth and finally, he seemed to relax, his shoulders slumping, "Dende…" he said, "Just do what Vegeta says."

Gohan and Tayvion looked at Krillin with wide eyes. Was he serious? Having Vegeta immortal didn't seem much better than if Freeza made his wish. And Rima even told Dende not to ask the dragon. She'd rather die than have her brother become immortal. What's worse was that she could feel Freeza's power level heading for them. He must have figured out that they had summoned the Dragon.

"F-Freeza's o-on his way." She breathed.

"Are you sure?" Tayvion asked.

She nodded slowly. Tayvion casted out his senses and his eyes widened. How could he have missed Freeza's energy?! Was he so caught up in Rima that he hadn't noticed. That was another thing she did to him. He's losing his touch. Rima was clearly making him soft.

"Freeza's coming." Tayvion told everyone.

Vegeta dropped Dende and the little Namekian glared at him for a moment before turning and looking up at the dragon before them. He lifted his hands and began to speak in a strange language.

Vegeta laughed manically, awaiting to accept his new immortality, a wide grin of victory across his face, but something happened.

It was the Dragon. He was shaking, and the glowing red light from his eyes suddenly went black, and smoke began to smolder from its body. There was a blinding flash of light, and Tayvion shielded himself and Rima from the light. He looked back and saw that the Dragon was gone, and that there were seven glowing orbs up in the sky where it had been. The light around the orbs flickered, and then, one by one, seven perfectly round Dragon Ball sized stones fell to the ground looking like nothing but ordinary rocks.

"What happened?" Vegeta demanded, "Am I immortal? I don't feel any different!"

Dende crouched down, shaking. Gohan approached the boy and placed a hand on his back.

"What happened, Dende? Why are you crying?" asked Gohan.

"It's the grand elder," sobbed Dende, looking up at the boy, "He's dead!"

"So?" Vegeta snapped, "What does that have to do with anything? Did my wish come true or not?"

"No," said Dende, looking back at him, "When he dies, so does the Dragon and the Dragon Balls. The third wish was never granted."

"WHAT?" screamed Vegeta, new anger pouring through him, "Are you kidding me? The Dragon Balls just disappear when a stupid Namekian dies? What kind of fuckery is that? What do you take me for?!"

The sky had returned to normal and a smile formed on Rima's face. Tayvion smiled slightly at the look on her face.

"I realize that you're grieving Dende, but Freeza's on his way and we are going to need everyone at their best. I need you to heal Rima." While Tayvion was fuming at the fact that Vageta had done her harm, he realized it was a blessing in disguise. If he was correct. When Dende heals Rima, she will be his equal in power. And if he was right, no matter how much he wanted to kill Vageta for hurting her. He would also have to thank him.

"O-okay." Dende sniffled as he approached Rima's nearly lifeless body.

Tayvion set her down gently and backed away. Dende's hands hovered over Rima's body and a warm golden light enveloped her body. The wound on her chest slowly began to disappear and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up abruptly and looked at her body in shock. All the pain she felt was gone. She looked at Dende and then thanked him.

Tayvion had trouble containing himself. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him and kissed her passionately. Rima's eye's widened and then closed. It was clear that there was chemistry there because she felt the sparks. Krillin quickly covered Gohan and Dende's eyes.

Vageta looked as if he wanted to throw up. 'I'll kill him.'

Tayvion pulled away, "I'm glad you're alright."

Rima turned away trying to hide the blush rising on her cheeks. "Y-yeah. U-uh, th-thanks f-for saving me." She stuttered.

That was all the validation Tayvion needed. Now he knew how Rima felt. She kissed him back and to top it all off, she was blushing and playing with her fingers. 'And all this time, I thought she didn't like me.'

"Hey guys?" Gohan asked.

"What is it?" They asked.

"Where's Piccolo?" Gohan asked, looking at Krillin.

"Er," said Krillin, "Well, I suppose we weren't specific enough, he's on the planet, we just don't know where."

Vegeta was still fuming. Mainly because of Tayvion and Rima, but he redirected his anger. He whirled to face Krillin, "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted, taking a threatening step forward, "You just cost me my wish!"

"Vegeta you're done!" Tayvion punched Vegeta square on in the face, "Make one more wrong move and I'll kill you myself. You've pissed me the fuck off for the last time."

Rima grabbed Tayvion's arm and pulled him back.

"Don't do it." She said softly as she laced her hand through his. Her eyes grew cold and she looked to her left.

Slowly, she turned, knowing who it would be sitting atop the cliff behind her...

…Freeza...

He stood, glaring down at them, his face twisted in rage, his small body tensed. His tail lashed around violently. They were in for the fight of their lives.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that... and now for the bad news... i know i haven't been posting lately and i'm sorry but... i've been REALLY busy lately and i won't be able to post for a while. I usually try to have three chapters almost done at a time but i don't have anytime to work on them. So I won't be posting as often... maybe every other week... even though i'm doing that now... anywho. I added in the dream Rima had in one of the previous chapters (I did not forget about that part). Tayvion and Rima's feelings are coming out... although i kind of feel like i'm rushing their relationship(what do you think?) **Please review... POSITIVE COMMENTS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM PLEASE!** ~ and again i'm sorry i won't be posting for a while but I am NOT i repeat NOT giving up on the story...


	13. The Battle Begins!

Okay~ Finally an update... i know i said every other week but that didn't happen. I'm sorry! Next chapter!

~Enjoy~

* * *

"You…" he snarled, "You stole my wish! You've sealed your fates!"

Tayvion turned around. He grabbed Rima roughly and put her behind him protectively.

And although Rima was terrified by what was happening, she couldn't help but be touched by Tayvion's protectiveness **(AN:/ if that's even a word)**

"Well isn't this wonderful. Tayvion shielding the girl. How sweet." Freeza laughed, "I never did thank you for the information you gave me princess. It's a shame that we won't be able to test out the theory of immortality isn't it. I had a reward for you but you left before I could give it to you."

"How nice of you lord Freeza, it almost makes me want to cry." She said sarcastically.

"I know you're just eager to find out what it is," his tone of voice grew darker, "So I'll tell you."

Tayvion could feel Rima tense up. She knew who Freeza was a lot better than he ever did. There was also the fact that Rima didn't seem like the type of girl to get scared… but she was…

'This is going to get really ugly.' He thought.

"What would that be?" She asked trembling slightly.

"I personally will see to it that you die the worst death imaginable." He laughed.

Her eyes widened in fear, trembling violently. Tayvion grabbed her wrist and she stopped shaking, "I won't let that happen," He whispered to her.

She nodded slightly.

Freeza turned to Vageta, "The same goes for you Saiyan monkey!"

Vageta glared at Freeza.

"Now," sighed Freeza, looking at Vageta and then trying to look around Tayvion, "Which one shall I kill first? Such a difficult decision…"

They all crouched at the ready, waiting for Freeza's first move.

"The suspense is killing me… I can't take it anymore." Rima shook.

She took off at a blinding speed and slammed her fist onto Freeza's stomach, Freeza doubled over in pain coughing up blood. She then kicked him sending him flying into a cliff.

Her team looked at her in shock. She was probably the most afraid of freeza because she worked the closest to him and she knew what he was capable of.

Freeza stood up wobbly, "That was quite a punch princess!" he said, "All the more reason why you must die." Freeza took a step but then collapsed.

Rima smirked, just as her fist connected to his body she released an energy blast into his body. That would ultimately help in defeating him.

"B-but how?!" He yelled thought gritted teeth. Before he could ask for an answer she kicked him in the face and sent him flying once more. She sped up and punched him into the ground creating a crater the size of a football field.

She flew back down to join the others.

"That's fighting a little dirty don't you think?" Tayvion smirked, knowing exactly what she did.

"A princess never fights dirty." She told him.

Vageta was confused as to how Rima damaged Freeza so severely. "How did you do it?"

"Now is not the time to ask questions. If anything you should be thanking me… I softened him up… now whose up next?" she looked at them.

"Rima, you jumped the gun a bit didn't you." Freeza said standing.

She glared at him.

"I still have many questions and if it isn't clear to you, you are not the one I chose to die first, so you'll just have to wait your turn," said Freeza, smirking at her.

Rima's gaze grew colder.

"What the hell were you thinking Rima?!" snapped Vegeta.

"Like I said, now is not the time to be asking questions. And stop talking to me. I'm still mad at you."

"But before I get down to business, I think I'll have a little bit of fun… I choose you to die first," Freeza said pointing at Gohan.

Tayvion's energy began to rise, Gohan was not going to die if he had anything to do with it.

"No!" Krillin cried, "GOHAN, RUN!"

Gohan jumped out of the way just in time. Freeza had pointed a delicate finger and shot a thin beam of red light. It sent a hole through the ground.

Freeza stood where he was, and shot out death beams, making them dodge to and fro.

He really was just toying with them.

Another beam left from Freeza's finger tips and headed to Dende. Dende froze from fear. He was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Before it could reach the small child, he smacked aside. It soared off to the next island and made impact, making the entire bit of land there disappear into nothing.

Rima hadn't seen him move… when did he get there?

"Tayvion?" Freeza's voice was surprised, "When did you move? And what are you doing?"

"I think its time that you pay for everything you've done."

Freeza didn't seem to catch on, "And who is going to make my pay?"

"I will… in fact I think all of us will."

"You were always loyal to my cause? I don't understand why you would turn on me."

"You idiot! You think Rima and Vegeta are the only ones to turn against you, in fact, I would bet that any one of your men would slit you throat if they had have the chance," he paused and folded his arms, smirking, "I've waited a long time, Freeza, for the chance to do it myself. What better a way than for you to die by the hands of something you fear most… me a Saiyan."

Freeza's eyes widened, "I took you in when you had nowhere else to go! I raised you! How dare you defy me!"

"You killed my mother and then took me in because you saw value in me. Besides you said it yourself, you were going to kill me eventually so why does it matter?"

Freeza had no idea that Tayvion overheard their discussion.

Tayvion chuckled, "It's the day, Freeza, Us Saiyans are the ones that are going to kill you, just like you always feared!"

Freeza let out a roar of fury, and shot a beam of power at Tayvion, who's stayed calm and sidestepped out the way. A cloud of smoked block Tayvion from his view.

"Now do you see what happens when you defy me?" Freeza shrieked, "You were nothing but a fool! You were one of my best! And you turn against me?"

"Actually, I'm right behind you." Tayvion said. He grabbed his tail and slammed him into the ground.

"Nice one." Rima laughed.

"Why thank you your highness." He bowed.

Rima couldn't help but laugh.

Freeza rose to his feet with a look of anger plastered onto his face.

"Tayvion, pay attention." Rima told him.

Tayvion stopped playing around and turned to Freeza who landed a punch to the side of his head and sent him sailing away and into a small bluff. Rima grew uneasy.

Tayvion stood up from the rubble. His clothes were a bit tattered but there was only a few scrapes on him. The way Freeza punched him made it look as if he would had at least a broken nose or a busted lip. He must have shielded himself at the last minuet.

Tayvion laughed. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Tayvion has officially gone insane!" Krillin cried.

"YAY! Go uncle Tayvion!" Gohan cheered.

"So far so good." Rima muttered.

"He's still no match for Freeza," snapped Vegeta approaching Rima. "You know that." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T fucking touch me Vegeta." She yelled.

"Rima, don't be foolish." He told her.

"You tried to kill me you asshole! What the fuck were you thinking trying to kill me. That was a punk ass move. Don't ever touch me again."

"How dare you talk to me like that Rima! I'm you're older brother. You will obey me do you understand me?!"

Everyone around them; including Freeza, watched as the siblings argued back and forth.

"Don't give me that bull shit."

"You little spoiled brat! I'm warning you Rima. Show some respect before I do it for you. You were raised to have some class. You're a disgrace to Saiyan women!"

"Shut the hell up with that shit. Why in the hell should I respect you. YOU just tried to kill me. You egotistical bastard I'll fucking kill you!" She said about to jump on him.

Krillin and Gohan; who were still surprised by the insults being thrown and the profanities coming out of Rima's mouth, grabbed her, holding her back from Vegeta who was standing there with a look of fear on his face.

Freeza for once was temporarily caught off guard and somewhat fearful of Rima's outburst.

"Sh-shall w-we continue?" Freeza stammered.

Tayvion blinked a few times before he regained his confidence and smirked at freeza.

"Ready when you are." He told him getting into his fighting stance.

Freeza leapt into the air and so did Tayvion. They were attacking each other now, and the power behind each blow and thrust was enough to make the ground beneath them tremble.

Tayvion was matching Freeza's every fist and managed to hit him a few times while dodging Freeza's counters.

Tayvion was definitely cocky **((AN:/ if you haven't noticed…))** but he wasn't stupid. He knew Freeza was still holding back and it was clear to all of them.

Freeza was just playing with him. But getting tossed around like a rag doll infuriated him. Not to mention he knew that Tayvion was also holding back.

"What's the matter Freeza? Why don't you fight with that power that destroyed planet Vegeta and my mother?" Tayvion mocked. Tayvion did take a beating. Blood was trailing down his face. Pieces of his armor had been broken off. But he stood as if it hadn't phased him.

Rima could sense his energy and it hadn't faltered at all. He was holding back as well.

"Don't tempt me pest!" Freeza spat.

"You're losing pretty badly… all beat up… I'm waiting for a challenge here." Tayvion whined sarcastically.

If it was possible Freeza would've had smoke coming out of his ears. "How dare you! Fine! But just remember. You asked for this. Behold the second transformation." He said smirking and holding out his hands before he clenched his fists and powered up.

"What?" Krillin yelled, eyes widening, "What do you mean?"

"He's transforming." explained Vegeta, "He only stays like this to conserve energy. So how about it, Freeza? Enough games!"

"Behold true power!" Freeza yelled still powering up.

The ground began to shake once more.

Rima who even saw this coming, stared in mild horror as Freeza's body took on a purple glow, and slowly, he began to grow. His legs grew more muscular and lengthened, his arms stretching down, his torso beefing up, his horns curving. His face grew more masculine like, however it kept the purplish pink color, the armor around his torso shattering to reveal a not-so-different bare chest. Freeza went from being a four foot tall little monster into an eight foot tall brute, his muscles bulging and his powerful tail lashing.

Rima looked repulsed by his transformation. His vile energy grew and it was clear that only Vegeta, Tayvion, and herself were going to be able to take him on.

"Are you satisfied monkey?!" He smirked. His voice deep and menacing.

"I'm taking over Tayvion." Vegeta said stepping forward. He wasn't going to be out shined by a 3rd class warrior.

"Now, now prince, wait your turn." Freeza mocked.

"I think not. You will die by my hands… super Saiyan hands." Vegeta smirked.

"WHAT?!" Freeza's eyes widened in fear. Before he started laughing.

Vegeta clenched his fists, "You underestimate the power of a Super Saiyan."

"There is no way, the likes of you is a super Saiyan."

Vegeta began to laugh, "Yes, Freeza, what you see before you is the thing that has haunted your nightmares! I have achieved what hasn't been done for thousands of years, I AM a Super Saiyan!"

"Don't make me laugh! You… A super Saiyan. A spoiled prince like you?!"

Rima's eyes looked fearful. What was Tayvion think provoking Freeza into transforming. Is he that stubborn and prideful that he wants to be challenged. 'We might have been able to win without a problem if he stayed in his regular form. He's just as bad as Vegeta. Speaking of… since when is he a super Saiyan?!'

"Rima, you look surprised," sneered Freeza in his new deep throated voice, "You were close enough to know what I'm capable of. Well I have another surprise for you," he smiled and held up two fingers, "I have two more transformations after this one."

"You're bluffing," spat Vegeta, still hovering protectively over his little sister, who moved walked away from him. Obviously still angry about him attacking her.

"Oh come now, Vegeta," laughed Freeza, "You really think that I would lie to you? Each of my forms is more powerful than the last."

Vegeta let out a hiss of annoyance and turned to look at Tayvion, "I'm only going to say this once. Get Rima out of here, now. I will not let her die here today." He turned to his sister and smiled softly.

"D-did he just smile?!" Krillin asked Gohan.

"I think the world's ending. Vageta's gone mad." Gohan whispered.

"Vegeta are you crazy?! You need me to defeat him. Don't act like you don't." Rima argued.

"DON'T argue. I thought I lost you once. I will not lose you again." He said clenching his fists. Freeza was going to separate them two once again. Vegeta had a feeling he was going to die but he wasn't going let his sister die along with him. That was his way of apologizing for his behavior.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to leave you to fight him. I plan on finishing what I started." Tayvion told him.

"I don't care if you come back and help, but get her to safety! And don't try anything with her! I mean it!" Vegeta shouted.

Tayvion looked at Rima's face. All of the emotions running through her mind were visible. Confusion, anger, sadness, with a hint of happiness. He turned to Vegeta whose face showed desperation as if he was begging him. Vegeta… begging?! He's too stubborn to beg.

Without further argument, He showed up behind Rima and lifted her into his arms.

"H-hey what are you doing?! Tayvion put me down! I'm not going anywhere."

"Rima! You are in NO position to argue. So don't even try it." Tayvion yelled. Rima was caught off guard by the authority in his voice. She'd never seen him so serious. If it was one thing Vageta and Tayvion could agree on it was Rima at the moment. She nodded and let him take off.

Tayvion hesitated, he didn't want to leave any of them there. Especially Gohan.

"Why are you still here?" Vegeta snapped at him.

Tayvion nodded, "Gohan."

"Huh?"

"I'll be back in a few. Just stay safe alright." He winked at his nephew, "Vageta take care of Gohan and Krillin."

"Sure whatever." He muttered.

Tayvion turned and flew toward the ship was.

"Tayvion."

"It's for the best. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"But I can help. Don't do this." Rima whined.

"Rima you need to understand-"

"I'm just as capable as you and Vageta, don't pull that you're a woman shit."

"I wasn't going to."

"Then let me help."

"Not gonna happen Rima."

"Fine then. You can drop me off but I'll just come back anyway." She pouted.

"You better not."

Rima rolled her eyes.

"Rima. You better not. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

She crossed her fingers behind her back, "Fine, I won't come after you."

"What did you do?! I know! You crossed your fingers didn't you!? Rima I'm serious." Tayvion shouted.

"So am I." she said turning her head away from him.

"I'll knock you out so you won't be able to follow me."

"Do your worst. When I wake up I'll still come back anyway." She retorted.

"Stop being difficult." He pouted.

"I'm not being difficult, I want to help."

"Well, I said you're not going to and that's final."

"What are you my father?!"

"If you don't cut it out I'll punish you." He smirked. He grabbed her behind and squeezed it slightly.

Rima yelped and then hit him, "Don't do that."

"Ouch!"

"Don't follow me and I won't." He licked and bit her neck sensually.

She stifled a moan, "I said don't do that!"

"Then stay by the ship and don't leave."

"No."

He bit and licked her neck more roughly. This time, she couldn't hold it back.

He drew blood, licked it, and then chuckled.

"I said stop it. That's not funny!" yelled.

"I'm tired of repeating myself," he landed, "Don't follow me, and I promise I won't do THAT unless you won't me to." He hugged her.

He turned around and slowly lifted himself into the air. Before he could leave she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her. He was shocked by her actions but what shocked him even more is what followed. She pressed her lips onto his desperately. She was too stubborn to admit that she was worried for his well-being. And she didn't want him to get hurt.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. They pulled away to breathe. He leaned into her once again. Rima being the difficult girl that she was kept her mouth closed, "Don't tease me Rima." He bit on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth enough for them to continue.

She pulled away, "you should go Tayvion." She told him.

He nodded and pressed his lips to hers once more before taking off into the air.

After he was out of sight, Rima pouted and kicked up the dust around her. 'As soon as Goku wakes up I'm coming back.' She thought.

She knew that they were just trying to look out for her but she could handle herself.

* * *

KK. Chapter done! Again it will be awhile. I've got MME testing, ACT and i have to begin SAT's sooooo... you get where this is going. Junior year is a bitch. but after that, hopefully i will be able to update more often. i'll either make the chapters shorter or just continue making them the same way. Whenever I have a break I'll work on this story. Another thing that will make me update faster is more reviews. It only take 30 seconds to say something. But remember constructive critism or positive feedback only. Ain't nobody got time for haterz!

~Luv Ya~


	14. Origins Part I

**I had really bad writers block. And I still do. I've been meaning to do a flashback kind of thing for a while but since I have the worst writers block in the world right now. I figured that this would be the best place to put it. I'm sorry if you don't like flash back. But I actually feel its necessary to see how these characters got to where they are at this point in the story.**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

'Damn that third class! Where the hell is he?!'

Vegeta scowled knowing that Tayvion was probably trying to make a move on Rima.

His eyes softened slightly when he thought about Rima. He wasn't able to protect her from Freeza's wrath many times before. He separated them for years. Vegeta regretted not being there for his little sister. But now he was there. And he wasn't going to let her die and lose her again. Not again, not like last time…

****Flash Back****

"Where's Rima?! Where is my sister?!" The young prince yelled.

"Prince Vegeta, the princess is alive and well." Zarbon told the boy.

"Well, where is she?" Vegeta screamed.

"Zarbon, where is Princess Rima?" Nepa asked.

Zarbon's scouter picked up a transmission, "Zarbon."

"Yes what is it Didoria?"

"The princess has escaped she's looking for Vegeta! Freeza wants us to keep the two apart at all cost."

"Alright. Understood." Zarbon said.

"Tell me where my sister is!" Vegeta ordered.

"Vegeta!" A little girl busted through the door with tears streaming from her ocean blue eyes.

"Rima." Vegeta ran to his younger sister. But before he could reach her Zarbon grabbed the girl. Rima fought with all her might but was unable to get out of his grasp. He began biting his arms, pinching, scratching… whatever she could do to get away from him. Zarbon squeezed her tighter. Her wails turned into whimpers as she realized that her chances of escaping from Zarbon were slim to none.

"Let her go Zarbon!" Nepa yelled.

Vegeta began to shake violently. Zarbon noticed the power increase on his scouter. "I have orders from Freeza to keep you two apart."

"There you are you spoiled brat." Didoria said running into the room. Didoria took Rima out of Zarbon's arms.

"Where are you taking her?" Vegeta screamed.

"It would be best if the Prince and the Princess stayed together." Nepa tried to reason.

"Quiet the contrary." A somewhat feminine voice said entering the room.

"lord Freeza." Zarbon and Didoria bowed.

"Take the girl to my main ship. She will stay and train under my watchful eye. Prince Vegeta, I have a mission for you and Nepa."

"What about Rima?"

"You will not be seeing your sister for a very long time."

Vegeta's eyes widened.

"But lord Freeza-"

"Nepa, you will die if you talk back to me again. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Forgive me." Nepa bowed.

"You will be briefed in your pods. Dismissed." Freeza ordered.

"Vegeta, don't let them do this." Rima said meekly.

The young Saiyan prince had tears in his eyes. As much as he wanted to kill everyone in the room and take Rima and run away, he couldn't. The only way to save Rima from Freeza, was to grow stronger and kill Freeza.

****End of flashback****

On that day, Vegeta made a vow, to become strong enough to protect his sister. It was time for him to keep that promise.

****Scene Change****

Rima sat in front of Goku's healing tank with a scowl on her face. "This is some bull shit!"

Outside the war was raging. She didn't have to be there to feel the shockwaves of energy from the fight. Freeza Tayvion Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, and another power level that she didn't recognize. All of them were giving their all. And it clearly wasn't working. Freeza's strength was increasing by the minuet. With Goku down and out, they needed her there, and the fact they didn't want her there pissed her off.

'You'll get wrinkles.' A voice said in the back of her head.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were my mother." She said out loud.

'Maybe because I am.'

"That's nice." She said boredly… "Wait… WHAT?!" At first she thought it was just a voice in her head. But its clearly responding to her.

'They're just trying to protect you.'

"Yeah well I can protect myself. I am Saiyan and I have my pride."

'That might be true but you have to understand. A Man feels the need to protect the woman important to them. You being the woman I raised you to be should know that you need to put your pride aside and let your brother and your mate have theirs.'

"Whoa! Mate? What the hell?! Are you out of your mind?" Rima blushed wildly.

'No. But you might be. You're a smart girl. Stop being so dense. Or have you forgotten about him all these years?'

"All these years?"

****Flash Back****

"Rima, you and your brother are destined for greatness"

"I know father."

"You are a Saiyan warrior. A supreme warrior race. You have Saiyan blood running through your veins. You understand that correct?"

"Yes sir. I know."

"Then you should realize that playing with that low class warrior Bardock's son is unbecoming of a Saiyan Princess right?"

"But father-"

"Listen Rima. Their kind, are trash. If it wasn't for their Saiyan blood, I would have killed them off along with the Tuffles."

"Vageta she's three years old. Let her have fu-"

"Angela." He snapped, "I will not have my child mate with a lower class warrior!"

Rima didn't know what they meant. She was smart for her age. Maturity wise, she was at least 8 or 9 but these words, low class, trash… why did the king- the leader of THOSE people- think of them in that way? Her mother saw no problem with it. In fact, she encouraged her to be friends with him.

"Let's not forget that you married a low class Saiyan Vageta."

"Angela, we're not doing this." King Vageta said trying to calm his quick tempered wife down.

"NO! You feed these things to these kids. Look at your son! He won't even speak to Raditz anymore. You're poisoning these children with this ignorance!" She yelled.

Rima watched as her mother and father went back and forth.

"That is not the type of company our children should be around."

"How can you say these things? You're their king, they respect you and yet you'd kill them off?" Angela screamed.

"Angela." Vageta tried to touch her.

She held out a hand. "Rima leave the room. Your father and I need to have a long talk." Angela said pushing her child out of the room.

The door closed behind her. Rima sat outside the room waiting for them to come out. The yelling escalated insults were being thrown. After ten minuets of arguing, Angela emerged from the room.

"Rima, come with me." Her mother said lifting Rima to her feet.

Angela and her daughter walked around the palace.

"Father said I can't play with him anymore."

"Rima. Your father is the king. And… what he says, is final. No matter how much I disagree. He told you no and that means no."

"But ma-"

"Rima. Don't do this. I know you like him." She said kneeling to her level, "but, your father is worried that one day you two might become more than friends. Besides you should be focusing on your training and playing with other girls your age instead of boys."

"But mother females are drama. I've heard them. As soon as I left the room they were talking about me." Rima pouted.

"That's not true. And you're a princess you shouldn't be speaking that way. Its not becoming of a lady." She looked closely at her child. She had her vibrant blue eyes and her thick black and red two-toned colored hair. Not to mention the attitude radiating off the girl's aura. She was a mini-me of Angela.

"It is true! And for your information, I'm three years old. I've got years to act like a lady."

****End of Flash Back****

"I was three years old. How the hell did you expect me to remember something like that?"

'My point is… Tayvion is your mate. Why do you think I argued with your father about this situation? I know these things Rima. You need to listen to me and stop being so stubborn. I understand that you both are young and have yet to understand the feelings you two have for each other but give it time. And give him a chance. You know-'

"Your rambling. Can you stop I get it already!"

'No. I'm telling you this because you DON'T get it.'

"Okay." Rima said rolling her eyes.

'Okay?'

"I'm still going back when Goku wakes up."

'Goku?'

"Kakarot."

'Rima. Don't. You'll regret it.' She warned.

"Maybe but I can't just sit here doing nothing!" Rima yelled punching a hole through the wall.

'Rima.'

She could feel her mother rolling her eyes at her stubbornness.

It wasn't just Rima's pride that was fueling her decision. She had a feeling that if she wasn't there something was going to happen and if she could so something to fix the sinking feeling in her abdomen…. She'd do it without question.

"Don't try to make me change my mind mother."

'I wish you would listen to someone for once in your life.'

"And if I did that I wouldn't be me now would I?" She smiled to her self.

Her mother laughed, 'I guess your right. Just be careful.'

"Yeah I will."

The voice in the back of her head disappeared.

"Its funny how one insecure, selfish, egotistical, purple alien had changed the courses of so many lives." Rima said turning her attention to Goku's vital signs.

"75%... damn you dumb ass machine! This is taking too fucking long!" She said kicking the machine.

"Warning Malfunction. Now Draining Tank." The machine spoke.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry I didn't mean to kick you!" She said pressing buttons.

"Canceling Draining. Now resuming healing." The machine spoke.

Rima let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry Goku."

**Scene Change**

"You monkeys! What was that?" Freeza yelled referring to them taking Rima away.

"Insurance. Its our way of making sure that Rima will never be effected by you again." Vegeta smirked.

Freeza laughed, "How noble of you. I'll let you in on a secret. As soon as I'm done with you… Rima's next. And I can assure you that she will experience the most painful death ten times over." He grinned evilly. Vageta and Tayvion's eyes grew wild with anger.

"You'll regret that." Tayvion shook of anger. He never got this angry. And worse, over a girl. Since when was he this selfless?

****Flashback****

"Are you gonna stay the night?" The girl said propping her self up with her elbows.

Tayvion sat up from the bed. "No." He said harshly.

"Why? I thought you enjoyed yourself?"

Tayvion frowned, 'This one… probably the loudest girl I've ever been with. She's crazy if she thinks I'm gonna stay with her.' He slipped his pants on.

"Please just stay for a while." She begged.

Tayvion rolled his eyes before he turned to look at her. There was a reason for why he was in her bed. She had curly blondish-orange hair to her waist. And light pastel green skin. She was beauty, no doubt. But Damn was she annoying.

Tayvion was used to this routine. Having hot sex then as soon as its over leaving. And of course his victim would beg for him to stay. He would say no. She would either beg harder or offer herself up to him once again and he would repeat no. Then she would ask if he would call. He'd say we'll see, knowing he wasn't going to call her at all.

"Be honest with me. Your not going to call." She said looking at the back of his armor.

"Nope. But hey. I got what I wanted, you got what you wanted. We're both happy." He smiled.

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Come on. You should have known that from the moment you met me. I don't want a serious relationship." He said matter of factly.

"But you said-"

"I say a lot of things I don't mean. You should know that by now." He said seriously.

"So you mean to tell me, that you asking me if I believed in love at first sight. That you loved me. That you want me to be the mother of your children was all a lie?!" She yelled.

"You catch on fast." He laughed.

"But I thought-"

"look, you're a beautiful girl, but your just like the rest of them. There's nothing special about you. I mean you jumped at the chance to have sex with me. And yeah I led you on but a real woman wouldn't have given her self that easy." Tayvion said.

He came to a realization, that's want he wanted. A woman who could keep him in line. A woman that would keep him interested in her and only her. Infatuation, passion and love.

"I had fun. I would say that we should do this again sometime. But then I'd be lying." He opened the door leaving another broken woman in her bed face down drowning in her tears.

****Scene Change****

"Where were you third class?" Vegeta hissed.

"Don't worry about it spoiled prince."

"We're supposed to kill the inhabitants not sleep with them." Nepa laughed.

"Yeah well. One time for the one time." Tayvion shrugged.

"You disgusting pig." Vegeta snarled.

"Your one to talk." Tayvion argued.

"Hey, I say he did well. So how was she little brother." Raditz said clapping Tayvion's shoulder.

"Ugh. I'll tell you what. She was a loud one and a hell of a beggar. It didn't take much for me to get into her pants if that's what your asking." Tayvion smirked.

"That's how you do it." Raditz said proud.

"You'll do it with anything." Vegeta hissed.

"No, I have some dignity. She has to be pretty at least."

"Like that's any better."

"Are you judging me?"

"As a matter of fact I am third class!"

"Oh yeah, before I forget. That girl you were with last week… I slept with her the night before." Tayvion said before walking away.

"WHAT?!"

**~End of Flashback~**

'I didn't care back then. Not at all. But its different now. Its more than just infatuation. There's passion there and love. I realized that's what I was looking for. And I think I found it.' Tayvion smirked before he lifted off charging for Freeza.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words!"

He wasn't going to loose another important woman in his life. 'Not again.'

**~Another Flashback~**

"Mother!" The eight year old boy ran back to his house. He's been training three days straight and finally perfected sensing energy.

"What is it Tayvion?"

"I can do it!"

"Do what?"

"I can sense people!" He grinned cheesily.

"Prove it." She crossed her arms.

"Okay. Who should I sense?"

His mother put her scouter on her face. "Feel for your brother's energy."

"But he's so far away." Her son whined.

"Well then clearly you didn't do what I told you to do. I told you not to come back until you master sensing energy. If the weak inhabitants of this planet can do it. So can you. SO DO IT!"

His mother was always hard on him. Her two other sons weren't there. Tayvion was the only one left. So of course she would be.

Tayvion pouted before he closed his eyes and sensed for Raditz's power level.

"Where is he?" His mother asked crossing her arms.

"This doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"It feels like he's right here. And with a whole bunch of other people…"

Tayvion looked at his mother's face. Her eyes were wild with fear. She'd never looked that way before.

"Oh no…" She said in a low whisper.

"Freeza." Tayvion said. Just as he spoke his name the door to their dwelling was kicked down.

"So this is where you ran off with the little Saiyan. We've been looking for you three for years. Surely you didn't think you were gonna get away from me did you?" Freeza said stepping into the small room.

"Mother." Raditz bowed.

"Raditz. What are you doing here?"

"We've come to collect the child." Freeza said as his foot soldiers grabbed Tayvion.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She screamed as two other men held her in place.

"We haven't forgotten about you." Freeza grinned sinisterly.

"What are you doing to her?!" Tayvion said trying to get out of his captures hands.

"You have yet to feel pain." Tayvion's eyes widened.

"You see, I can't have a female Saiyan wandering the universe. There's still a possibility that you could reproduce. And we can't have that now can we? As for your son however, with proper training he can be of good use to my cause. You on the other hand are dead weight… literally." He shot a beam from his finger straight through his mother's heart. "You see men, this is what happens when you defy me… You die."

Tayvion watched in horror as his mother's lifeless body fell to the floor. Tears streamed from the eight year olds face. He sent a pleading look over to his brother. Raditz himself was fighting back tears. He couldn't bare to look his little brother in the eye.

"M-mother. I'm sorry." Tayvion sobbed, "I couldn't protect you. I wasn't strong enough to help you. Please forgive me." His legs went limp and he refused to walk.

The whole sight was entertaining to Freeza. "Our mission was a success

'I promise we will avenge you' Tayvion promised to himself.

**~End of Flashback~**

He never wanted to feel that way again. He couldn't protect the person he loved the most because he wasn't strong enough. His mother died by Freeza's hand. And to drive the knife deeper into his chest he was forced to work under the man for years. He wasn't going to let this man take away another good thing in his life.

"Wait your turn Tayvion." Freeza said minacingly.

Tayvion stopped in his tracks As Freeza shot a wave of energy their way. Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and himself stood there frozen with fear.

'The chance of me dying are greater than the chances of me living. I'm going to have to give it all I got. If I can just put some significant damage on him, by the time Goku's back it will be easier to defeat him.' Tayvion noticed the bruise on Freeza's stomach. Rima was able to land a hit on him there. If They can aim for that spot they should be able to stall long enough for Goku and Piccolo to get here.

"Gohan." Tayvion asked. "Where's your nemekian friend?"

"I don't know."

"Damn. We could use the help." Tayvion cursed.

"Now do you realize what your up against?" Freeza smirked, "You are a waste of a transformation but I guess its still some form of entertainment."

The ground began cracking. Out of a hole came up Freeza's tail. The gang jumped and dodged Freeza's tail as he laughed in amusement. As the dust cloud receeded so did freeza's tail.

"Wow! That was just his tail." Gohan said amazed.

"What exactly are we up against?!" Krillin stammered.

"That's gross." Tayvion said disgusted.

"My power is over 1 million. You're nowhere near that kind of power and yet you try to insult me!" Freeza yelled.

"WHAT?! Impossible!" Vegeta spoke up.

"quite the contrary monkey. Allow me to demonstrate." Freeza said confidently.

The four braced for impact while Dende hid.

Freeza released a shock wave of energy stronger than the first. It reduced boulders to grains of sand, displace tons of gallons of water and swept everyone into the air.

'Damn, I am way too in over my head.' Tayvion thought trying to regain control of his body.

As the shock wave depleted everyone was able to gain composure.

"Krillin! Where are you?" Gohan called out.

Tayvion turned to see and injured Krillin with a trembling Dende in his arms.

"You okay Krillin?" Tayvion asked.

"Yeah, just a head injury nothing more." He reassured.

"Gohan are you hurt?" Tayvion asked his nephew.

"No, I'm okay."

"Good." Tayvion nodded.

"What's wrong you guys? You should feel honored to be in my presence yet you seem sad." Freeza laughed.

"Now then who should I go after first?" Freeza said to him self.

"Uncle Tayvion, I'm scared." Gohan said quietly.

"Stay behind me Gohan." Tayvion ordered.

Freeza shot up into the air and charged at Krillin with his horns. Just before his horns made impact Krillin threw dende away from him.

Blood spued from Krillins mouth as Freeza's antlers entered into his stomach.

"Krillin No!"

Everyone was too shocked.

Tayvion noticed a spark of power in Gohan. He looked at his nephew. Gohan was trembling with clenched fists.

"Gohan. Calm down and listen."

"Uncle Tayvion I-"

"When you attack unleash all you power at that bruise on his stomach. That's his weakness. Understand?" Tayvion said.

Gohan was surprised to hear his uncle encouraging him to fight instead of telling him to run away.

"I'll be right behind you." Tayvion promised.

Gohan nodded.

"Forgive me. It seems I don't know the limits to my own strength." Freeza said. He force his horn further into Krillin's stomach. Krillin's screams grew louder. Freeza then threw Krillin into the water.

Gohan took off trying to save Krillin.

Tayvion stayed close to Gohan to make sure nothing would happen to the boy. But Freeza appeared before Gohan.

Angry tears welled up in Gohan's eyes.

"Just where do you think you're going? You should worry more about yourself and less about your friend there, he's a goner."

Tayvion's eyes widened at the sharp increase in power coming from Gohan.

"You Animal!" Gohan shouted before her charged at Freeza.

Freeza had a look of pure shock on his face.

Gohan landed a kick across Freeza's face. The then punched Freeza repeatedly in the stomach. He kicked him sending him downward and then returned his attention to Freeza's stomach. His feet collided with Freeza's bruised stomach. Gohan gathered his energy in the palm of his hand and threw it at Freeza which sent him spiraling to the ground. But Gohan wasn't done yet. He shot multiple beams down toward Freeza before finishing it off. "MASENKO… HAAAA!"

The yellow beams of light turned red as they exploded.

Tayvion and Vegeta were both at a loss for words.

Tayvion had sensed a hidden power within Gohan but didn't think his reserves were that powerful.

'His attacks are triggered by his emotions. That's amazing. Imagine how powerful he's be if he was able to control that power!' Tayvion thought.

Tayvion looked over to Vegeta. He had the same expression on his face.

"NO! There is no way that kid is that powerful!" Vegeta argued with himself.

"Don't listen to him Gohan." Tayvion ruffled the boy's hair. "That was amazing, but it's not over."

Tayvion could sense Freeza. He was still alive.

Gohan directed his attention back to the cause of his out burst. "K-Krillin? Is he still alive?"

"Use your senses Gohan." Tayvion encouraged.

Gohan nodded and sensed for Krillin's energy. Just as his eyes focused on a spot in the water. Dende shot out of the water holding onto a half dead Krillin.

"Krillin!" Gohan shouted as he saw Krillin.

"He's still breathing Gohan."

"good." Tayvion said relieved, "Gohan."

"Yes?"

"Freeza isn't done yet. Don't lose focus."

Freeza stood up with scrapes and bruises, Glaring at Gohan intently.

"Don't let that go to your head. Your no where near a match for me. Now what do you say we finish this." Freeza said darkly.

Gohan trembled, 'What next?'

"Vegeta. What do we do now?"

"I don't know. You tell me third class."

"This is not the time for you to be throwing insults we have to work together if were gonna destroy him." Tayvion didn't want anything to do with the spoiled prince. But if he's going to protect his nephew and Rima; he was going to have to swallow his pride and do it any way.

"Come now child! Is that it?" Freeza said powering up once more.

"Oh no. His power level. It's getting even stronger." Gohan said turning blue in the face.

Freeza flew up to Gohan. The young boy froze.

"Don't just stand there boy! Look out!" Vegeta yelled.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him Freeza!" Tayvion warned.

"How about five?" Freeza said just as he back handed Gohan. He went flying in the other direction. But freeza didn't stop there, he kneed Gohan in the stomach. Tayvion watched the scene in horror as Gohan coughed up blood and was kicked into the ground.

"You're gonna pay for that you bastard. I warned you!" Tayvion said powering up.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm gonna deystroy you!"

"Such big words for a monkey without a tail." Freeza laughed.

Tayvion powered up to his maximum. He darted forward for Freeza. To the naked eye it would appear that Tayvion disappeared only to reappear a second later slamming his fist into Freeza's gut.

As Tayvion's fist connected with Freeza's stomach He repeated Rima's attack. He released a shockwave of energy through his fist. Freeza clutched his stomach gasping for air. Tayvion took the opportunity to elbow him in the top of his skull. Applying enough force to send the Tyrant into the ground.

Freeza gasped for air. "Got the wind knocked out of you Freeza?" Tayvion smirked.

"T-tell me something Tayvion. What does that boy mean to you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tayvion spat.

"I know you. You're just like me. You don't care about anyone but your self. So why would you go through all this trouble for this child?" Freeza asked slowly rising to his feet.

"That's funny. You see, that's my nephew. And I refuse to let you kill another person that is close to me!" Tayvion charged at Freeza with his strongest attack, "Eat this you sorry piece of shit! Meteor Shower!" hundreds of dark blue orbs of energy aimed precisely at Freeza's body escaped from Tayvion's hands.

"You think you can hurt me with an attack like that?"

"You see Freeza, These orbs are locked in on your energy signature. You should also know that as a metor gains momentum the more force it has behind it and the bigger the crater it leaves behind." Tayvion watched as Freeza tried to dodge the attack. But he couldn't. Although they were small energy blasts, they we fast enough to break the sound barrier. Tayvion focused on them hitting Freeza's stomach. Freeza screams of pain rang in his ears.

Tayvion knew that he wasn't strong enough to beat Freeza in a fist fight. But Freeza can't sense energy. He's only relying on his five other senses.

The smoke cleared and Freeza was in sight.

"Y-you g-going to regret th-that!" Freeza said clutching his stomach. Freeza's blood pooled around his feet. "BEHOLD MY SECOND TRANSFORMATION!"

"W-WHAT?!" Tayvion and Vegeta said together.

* * *

**So now I have a question. Should I stop here, ie End of Freeza saga and add a sequel or should I keep going? I'm not quite sure… Also As you can see this chapter is called origins part 1. There will be one or more to come depending on how bad my writers block gets. I think that after I finish this fanfic~ I might actually do a book about Rima's origins aka queen Angela and King Vegeta love story. But let me know what you think. As always I want to see some reviews and more followers. Tell your friends and write a review. It only takes two seconds. If I had more feedback I would work hard to overcome this writers block that plagues me. So… That being said. Let me know what you think. And I will be working on this story non-stop… **

**HOWEVER I will not post any more chapter updates until I receive 5 or more Review, favorites and or follows. If I don't get what I want, consider this story on hold.**

**BTW Advertisement!: Part of the reason I've been neglecting this story is because I've been working on another. Different show. Feel free to check it out. The Anime GetBackers fanfic! BanXOC love story called Blackmail its also rated M for explicit language and sexual references. Check it out and lemme know what you think!**

**KK Thanks for reading!**


End file.
